Fiona and Alaya :: Book I
by 000000robot
Summary: The story of Vastra, Jenny and their growing family through the twentieth century as they face new and old enemies, friends, and everything in between. A few characters are own by BBC or History books. [[ A work in progress ]]
1. Excerpts From Archives

Dr. Flora Murray and Dr. Louisa Garrett Anderson's paper was made available to the public November 2033 fifty years after the Silurians rejoined humankind to the surface of the earth. Here are excerpts from "_Homo-Reptilia and Homo-Sapien Reproduction: a Case Study 1892 - 1907_" [stored in Torchwood Archives]:

_"_

_Prenatal exam found the birth mother's human blood has been infused, by the fetus, with Silurian blood to ensure a proper hybrid birth._

_Human birth mother and fetus developed hyperactive heartbeats above 70 bpm for the first three months._

_Birth mother c/o hard nipples, feeling cold and it was observed that her fingernails grew 12 mm per month._

_Fetus' gestation period was seven months._

_The birth was traumatic for the human mother as the birthing canal isn't suited to pass a Silurian crown. Stitches were needed to make sure of postpartum perineal healing. None of the mother's organs were affected. The amniotic sac was thicker and had to be removed with a surgical scissor from the newborn. It is our hypothesis that the membrane was produced naturally for internal organ protection against damage from Silurian crown and scales._

_The Silurian/Human newborn weight 3.5 kilograms, length 36.3 centimeters._

_Human mother's traits transferred to neonate include: pink skin color, brown eye color, presence of fingernails and navel from umbilical cord._

_Silurian mother's traits transferred to neonate include: body covered in pink reptilian scales, green reptilian scales on the posterior skull, shoulders, and lower body. The neonate exhibited a Silurian tongue._

_The neonate's optic system adapted by flickering between an outer eyelid and nictitating membrane as the round pupils dilate and constrict until the eyes have fully adjusted. Tiny pink scaled hands curled around Doctor Murray's finger as she attempted to swaddle the neonate into a small yellow quilt. It was observed, once bound, a three-inch Silurian tongue flickered, examining the world for the first time while seeking out for its mothers and instantly winds around Doctor's Murray's thumb.  
_

_"_


	2. Chapter 1 :: Introductions

At this time of day, a flock of students exits through King's College arch. The few female students are wearing everyday academia style with white high-collared blouse, dark-colored tea length skirt and scholarly tie. It is easy to locate Fiona in a sea of monochrome students, she is the one with the bright auburn hair.

The bells strike one and at once the students disperse with swift goodbyes. Fiona mounts her bicycle and travels east to make a delivery.

Fiona is a secretary for hire by publishers and their clients. She is able to take shorthand without listening too carefully, which is helpful when certain clients drone on without even trying to complete a sentence. The typewriter, like her bicycle and education, are the means for her freedom. Fiona, similar to her mother, possesses an independent streak which is a rarity in 1911. The suffrage movement divided England and according to Fiona's mother all will end well but at the cost of one too many lives.

Fiona has determined, based on her classmates' reports of their home life, her mother is not the norm. Her mother is constantly talking about the future "post Donahue and Oprah" society of empowered women. It seems their dinner table chit-chat would make most guests uncomfortable. It is probably one of the reasons Fiona and her mother do not host parties or socialize regularly. When Fiona was younger she thought her mother shy, as she grew older it became evident that her mother's outlook is not not a conventional 19th-century woman.

Fiona's mother does share one trait with all Edwardian mothers: her need to ensure her daughter's future.

Fiona rides her Raleigh all steel bicycle down Paternoster Row London after completing her deliveries to the various publishers. The bike chain breaks off in the middle of the street. She quickly dismounts and drags the bicycle fifty yards huffing and puffing up the pavement in front of house number 13. Fiona gets down and re-attaches the chain herself, conscious of her audience, nervously getting grease everywhere. She quickly pulls back a strand of her red hair leaving a grease smudge from brow to ear.

She hears a laugh coming from inside the house.

The response causes Fiona to smile. Finally, an opportunity to dialogue. She cleans her glasses with her shirt, only to create two black lenses. The woman behind the lace laughs louder. Now Fiona is temporarily blind and blushing skin turns to dark auburn matching her hair. Her confidence is waning, she feels like a fool. A second or two later she hears the doors opening and can make out a white flag being waved by a gloved hand. Fiona trips towards the door seizing the cloth while catching herself and thanks the veiled woman.

"You are welcome, um ..."

"Yes?" as Fiona cleans her glasses.

"I want you to know that I have watched you go by on your bicycle for the past few weeks, Do you live nearby?" She points to Fiona's brow, "You have grease on your forehead."

"Thank you," Fiona looks at her reflection in the window to clean her brow. She asks in a whisper, "You've been watching me?"

Veiled woman nods.

"I have been ..." Fiona catching her breath, "I work for publishers nearby as a secretary for hire. I dictate, type and deliver each section for editing."

"Sounds fascinating."

"Honestly, no. Very few have beautiful words to share with the world. I mostly work for narcissists."

The women share a chuckle.

"I am so sorry, but I must head home to study. Would you be open to correspondence? I would like very much for that to happen. I am busy between studies, classes, working …"

"That would be most appealing."

Fiona smiles and reactivates her blushing face, "Have a wonderful evening. I will return this as soon as possible cleaned," as she holds up the now greasy handkerchief. She starts walking to her bicycle promptly spins back around and trips again, "My name is Fiona."

With a faint titter, "Hello Fiona, my name is Alaya."

Fiona hops on her bicycle, waves and pedals away.

Alaya watches Fiona ride off until she is a blur.

"Made a friend?"

Alaya whirls around, light on her feet, Mother Jennyis down the hall while Mother Vastra is on the stairs top landing glancing down.

Alaya, "Maybe" grinning. Her attention is to Mother Jenny, "Did you hear?" No reason to ask Mother Vastra as her excellent hearing, something Alaya inherited. "I depend on your intuition with humans. Do you believe I am safe talking to her? Will she reject how I look? Do you think she will be the type of human that will view me as a freak?"

Mother Vastra, from the landing, "The difficulty is knowing when to open yourself. But, I sense no dishonesty or malice. I sense curiosity, playfulness including cautiousness."

Alaya turns back to look down the road wistfully, "Thank you both," she can't help but aspire to have a friend, that is not from another time-line and nearer to her age … yes, it would be pleasing.


	3. Chapter 2 :: First Contact

In a modest room on the third floor of 14 Savile Row Fiona Saint Clair is at her desk finishing her studies. In front of her is a tempting cup of tea steaming. As she makes her final notes she closes her folders, places the pen down on the blotter paper and rubs her eyes. She picks up her tea and evaluates the clean handkerchief drying in front of her. She is proud of the new chemical formula, it eliminated the grease spectacularly.

She sips her tea with a smile as she gets out a clean sheet of paper while taking one last look at the handkerchief. She puts down the warm tea-cup and starts to write.

* * *

_Dear Miss Alaya,_

_It was enjoyable to meet you today. I must confess, I have noticed the past weeks your face looking at me as I ride by during my deliveries. My bicycle chain breaking was my opportunity to inquire into who is concealed behind those lace curtains._

_I wonder how foolish I must seem with my choice of transport, luggage, cricket bat and umbrella._

_Your amazing laugh, at the cost of my clumsiness, put me at ease. It summoned my confidence to acknowledge you._

_A little about me; I love books, I am in my first-year pre-clinical training for medicine. As you can tell from my accent I am from Scotland, my worst character flaw is my clumsiness and my greatest passion in life is knowledge._

_I might not have the time to write every day or week. My studies and other obligations must come first. But, I would like to get to know you. I am curious about the woman behind the lace curtains._

_Please tell me about yourself._

_Miss Fiona_

* * *

Fiona folds the letter quickly places it in an envelope. She licks it closed, winces at the wet glue aftertaste and gulps that last bit of tea to cleanse her tongue.


	4. Chapter 3 :: All Clean

Fiona packs a small picnic lunch to spend the day under her favorite tree in Hayes Park. First there will be a detour to 13 Paternoster Row.

She leans her bicycle against the stone wall. She takes a deep breath as she walks up the door. She can't decide to put it in the mail slot, ring the doorbell or knock.

She decides to ring the bell, because she needs to communicate to Alaya how to receive responses. Besides knocking is, as her mother explained to her, for back-doors.

The door opens with a woman wearing a cleaning outfit.

Fiona blushes.

The servant asks with a smile, "May I be of assistance?"

Fiona, adjusting her glasses with obvious nervousness, "Oh, I am sorry I wasn't expecting you."

The servant is quick to question, "Who were you expecting?"

Fiona becomes flustered. "No, no, I ... assumed that ... Alaya. I am so sorry."

The servant is smiling and having way too much fun with the young woman.

Fiona catches herself and extends her arm out holding a small box and envelope with a blue ribbon to bind them. "This is for ... Miss Alaya. Again sorry for my rudeness". She turns to leave and spins back around almost falling but catches herself. "Please convey to Alaya that if she has a response tie the ribbon to the door knocker. I shall come at my earliest opportunity."

Fiona turns and hesitates to leave the front door. She turns back around and looks straight into the servant's eyes. "Do you believe Alaya will have time today to respond? If so, I will stop by after my studies."

The servant responds, "I do not know. She has much to do today. We are spring cleaning, getting ready to enjoy a warm summer."

"Oh," Fiona attempts hide her disappointment. Softly adds, "I was hoping for a response this evening."

The servant smiles, "But, I will make sure my daughter takes the time to write a brief response before our afternoon tea."

Fiona's face is burning red, "I ... I ... I would be most grateful. Thank you."

Alaya's mother responds, "My goodness. Relax and go on your way. Enjoy your studies. You have not offended me or my family."

Fiona fiddles with her glasses and walks back to her bike mortified and embarrassed. Under her breath, out of earshot of the now closed front door. "Oh my dear! I made a terrible first impression. How can I rectify this?" as her eyes begin to hold water.

From inside behind lace curtains Alaya clasps her heart. "Will she return?"

Vastra prompty responds, "Most certainly".

As soon as Fiona is out of view Alaya turns to her mother Jenny.

Jenny hands her the package.

Alaya takes it into her hands as if it will burn her pink scales. Afraid to open it.

Jenny, "It won't bite."

Jenny and Vastra both laugh as they leave the room.

Alaya goes upstairs to her room and sits down at her desk and gently unties the box and unfolds the perfectly clean handkerchief. She examines the front and back, flickers a taste. She tastes soap, chemicals and wonders if she can make out Fiona's scent. She places the letter on her desk but takes the handkerchief to her mothers for further inspection.

"Mothers?"

"We are in the library"

Alaya makes her way to the library. As she enters both mothers are cleaning. Jenny, "Please remember your promise. Today is cleaning. The faster it gets done the quicker we can attend to those things we want to give our attention."

Alaya, "Yes mother. I will help in a moment. May I have your attention?"

Vastra and Jenny both stop their cleaning look at Alaya.

"Remember I have lent Fiona a handkerchief to clean the grease from her glasses?" Mothers nod. "There is no grease. Is this new?"

Alaya hands it to her Mother Jenny for inspection, "This is ours. I stitched this myself." Mother Jenny hands it over to Alaya's Mother Vastra. "What do you make of it, my dear?"

Mother Vastra examines with both eyes and tongues. "Interesting, this is your handkerchief Alaya. I smell and taste you," nod to Jenny "It is a fresh touch from you dear. I also taste the aforementioned grease." Mother Vastra holds it up to the light for inspection, "A mystery," she hands it back to Alaya, "We'll investigate later. Your Mother is right. Let's not get distracted".

Alaya tucks the handkerchief in her pocket and turns on the gramophone for background music as the small family continues cleaning.

In the early afternoon the house is completely cleaned to Jenny's standards. As all three stand looking at their home, cleaner than if Vastra was in charge and better than if Alaya did it herself.

Alaya, "Shall I maker tea?"

Vastra and Jenny walk upstairs, "That would be most welcome after our baths."

Alaya takes the buckets, dumps the water and then runs upstairs to her bathroom while pondering the perfect response to Fiona's letter.


	5. Chapter 4 :: First Delivery

Fiona leaves Paternoster Row and heads to Hayes Park. She sits underneath her favorite tree and immediately begins to study. Hours pass quickly and it is her stomach growling that keeps her from starving. To Fiona, the mild grumbling in her stomach is a nuisance. She gets frustrated at her physical limitations with constant biological interruptions. She quickly eats and then returns to her books until a few hours later another interruption draws attention away from her studies.

She leaps up as the bells ring five o'clock and she packs everything onto her bicycle. She weaves in and out of pedestrian traffic until she finally reaches her destination. Her heart skips as a blue ribbon dangles from the door knocker.

She pauses a moment, brushing the grass off her dress, takes a deep breath and rings the bell.

Fiona senses motion inside the home, the first door opens and shortly the outer door.

Alaya's mother answers wearing an ankle length skirt, white button down shirt, black waistcoat and silk indigo blue tie. With a smile and an outstretched hand she delivers Fiona a sealed envelope, "Fiona, this is for you."

Fiona's eyes contract, but she remains poised. "Thank you, thank you very much for Alaya's response. No words can express. I hope this isn't too much ... "

"Aren't you the dramatic one?"

"I ...This makes me happy, please excuse me."

"Nothing to forgive. But I do have a request."

"Anything," as Fiona mentally prepares for the worst.

"I find, at least for the moment, you are an agreeable friend. If this will be your continued from of communication, take on the challenge to pass your correspondence without my mediation."

"I have considered using Royal Mail. I am mindful of my budget and privacy. I will find the best resolution. Thank you Mistress ..."

"Vastra Flint, Missus Jenny Vastra Flint"

"Missus Vastra Flint, Thank you."

"I would like to know how you cleaned the handkerchief?"

"Oh,"Fiona tugs up her glasses and stands a little taller, "That is my mother's mixture of cleaning solution. We have ruined over fifty stockings until she came up with the right combination. It is a blend containing sodium hypochlorite. Would you like a sample?"

"If you could spare some, It takes me forever to remove blo... the more difficult stains."

"I will make you a small batch." and begins to leave. Fiona quickly turns around to snatch the envelope out of Jenny's hand. "Thank you again. I will have a chemical sample with my next letter." She spins back around trips forward almost landing in the street.

Jenny smiling, "You alright?"

"Yes, Mrs. Vastra Flint" as Fiona's face blushes as someone familiar laugh from behind the open doors. Fiona smiles and she hops on her bike and starts to whistle as she leaves Paternoster Row.

Jenny closes the door, grabs Vastra's arm as they head towards the dining room.

Alaya is apprehensive, she has been down this road before trying to make human friends, it has never ended well. The lovely letter has caused tiny stomach spasms with each sentence and wants to know more about Fiona before further emotional investments. Alaya quickly speaks up, "Mother Vastra." Vastra and Jenny both look to their daughter, "I believe I need to build my London detective skills back up; can we focus on my tracking ability tonight?"


	6. Chapter 5 :: The Hunt

Jenny, looking in the mirror, latches the final button on her waistcoat and speaks to Vastra's reflection, "She needs to settle down." Jenny gets one last look in the mirror to admire how she looks wearing the form fitting attire.

"Yes. her anxiety will spoil the hunt."

"The hunt?"

"Sorry dear, caught up at the moment."

"She must learn to concentrate."

"As did her mother. Her human side is most endearing. Do you think this is the one the Dr ..."

"Shush!"

* * *

**When: Christmas 1893**  
**Location: 13 Paternoster Row**

**Jenny "Doctor we have our concerns" as she is feeding Alaya.**

**The Doctor is attempting not to stare, fascinated that Alaya hasn't bitten her mother's nipple off. The little half Silurian instincts know not to draw blood from her human mother. Fully aware that Jenny detests being scrutinized he finds himself pretending to warm his hands by the fire.**

**Jenny, "Please sit Doctor. This is serious."**

**The Doctor, "Right," and sits down with folded hands, "What can I do?"**

**Vastra brings in a tea service. She purposely places the first cup in front of Jenny, the doctor receives a mug, while the last is Vastra's tall glass filled with a deep thick red liquid. She comes around the table kisses the lips of Jenny, the forehead of Alaya and head of Jenny.**

**Alaya coos.**

**The Doctor, "Please there is a child in the room."**

**Jenny looks to the Doctor, "Does it bother Alaya that we kiss?"**

**The Doctor, "No, Jenny gets one more than she does."**

**Jenny bends down and kisses Alaya on her head and bends up to kiss Vastra and then back to Alaya**

**Alaya coos differently**

**Vastra kisses Jenny and then Alaya**

**The Doctor making wiggly motion with his hands, "Stop! That is enough of the gooey stuff."**

**Jenny softly "I am going to put the little one down." She stands up, takes Alaya to the nursery and gives Vastra a nod of encouragement.**

**Vastra looking to her old dear friend, "Doctor, we're concerned for Alaya's future."**

**The doctor sits back and folds his arms defensively.**

**"I don't want too much information but ... a hint or two?"**

**Nothing but stubborn silence as the two old species stare at each other.**

**Jenny returns the drawing-room with The Doctor in a firm pose and Vastra glaring. She sits down next to her wife, intertwines her arms for comfort and splinters the silence, "Looks like a rough night."**

**The Doctor, "I know what you want to know. She will be a happy person with all the ups and downs, one would expect, because of her mothers. Nothing more, nothing less."**

**Vastra and Jenny hold their fierce stare.**

**The Doctor, "What else do you need? You expect to know more than any other parent? She is healthy and happy is that not enough?"**

**Vastra, "No."**

**Jenny looks to the Doctor, "I am lucky living here with my unconventional wife and miraculous child. We don't want her to be alone."**

**Vastra, "We have to make a choice, for Alaya. Do we head into the future where Silurian and apes - sorry dear - humans coexist? Do we stay here? Here this is the place of my birth. Here is Jenny's London. We can't go back, but if 'our London' will not hold a safe future we have to know."**

**The Doctor, "There is no safe future."**

**Vastra, "Semantics Doctor"**

**The Doctor sits and stares into Vastra's eyes.**

**Vastra isn't interested in playing this staring match any longer. "Will my child find love?"**

**"Yes"**

**"Will my child find love in the form of husband or wife?"**

**"Wife"**

**"Here in London?"**

**"Yes"**

**Jenny wants to clarify, "Our current London?"**

**"Yes"**

**"Before or after education?"**

**"After her wife's education"**

**"Human or Silurian?"**

**"Human"**

**"A few last words?"**

**"Glasses and lock up your breakables."**

**They're pleased.**

**Immediately after the TARDIS begin to fade Vastra quickly turns to Jenny. "Does that mean she will fall in love with an old woman?"**

**Jenny, "No! Many people wear glasses. Maybe she'll be an accountant, librarian, or even a teacher."**

**The doorbell rings and Vastra reach for her veil while Jenny opens the door, "Hi Professor River, come in ..."**

**River, "Not visiting. Just wanted to add ... she is going to protect you. Oh, I love a good spoiler, Ta!"**

* * *

"Well she is certainly clumsy. Keep her away from the china ... and the katanas."

"We will know soon enough," as Vastra puts out her arm for for Jenny, "let's get this hunt on its way."

Jenny lovingly hit Vastra on the stomach.

Vastra and Jenny descent the stairs and notice an agitated Alaya devilishly watching them as they take each step closer to the foyer.

Jenny sarcastically, "Oh dear, I know that look."

Vastra in earnest tones, "Now you need to focus. Taste the envelope again, softly."

It should be noted the Silurian's tongue is not simply a deadly weapon. Vastra and Alaya do not have hidden behind their breast skin the same subcutaneous adipose tissue and lobules as human female breasts. Instead, this is where Silurian warriors store their toxins. These toxins inject various degrees of potency injunction with their extendible tongue in an attack. However, the Silurian's tongue is also how their species communicate and understand the world which they live. Silurian's tongues evolved similar to the human senses including smell and touch, without a tongue a Silurian is emotionally apathetic and navigationally handicapped.

Alaya allows her tongue to linger a bit.

"What do you smell?"

"Her, I think."

"Anything else?"

Alaya lingers again, trying, getting frustrated.

Jenny stroking the side of her head for comfort, "Relax. You have both Silurian and Human blood in you, use them both and distinguish."

Alaya attempts again focusing around the sealed area, secretly hoping that Fiona didn't wear gloves. Something, that was something. She licks again looking to Vastra, "I think I found her".

Vastra kindly instructs her daughter, "Keep that in your mouth. Remember the scent. You have the smell on your tongue."

Alaya shakes her head with a tightened mouth, afraid to open as if her specimen will escape with her next breath.

"No dear, not literally, You have to breathe. Use your nose if you must but you will keep up the trail better with the proper tool."

Alaya exhales and licks once more that perfect spot on the envelope seal.

Alaya and Vastra both place their veils their heads, Jenny tightens her tie as they head out to the night.

Alaya takes the lead down the street, "Mother! Assistance, please."

Vastra taking the role of mentor, "Dear, imagine you didn't know the direction she exited. Use the proper tool to locate the prey."

Jenny interrupts with an agitated cough.

"Sorry dear. Use the proper tool to find Fiona."

Alaya nods closes her eyes and darts her tongue in and out faster when her instincts assume control.

Vastra remarks quietly to Jenny, "Her skills are not lacking." Jenny nods in agreement.

Alaya's eyes pop open. In hushed tones "I found her."

"Take caution since she was riding a bicycle it might be a challenge to keep up, but if we focus together ... May I?" As Vastra holds out her hand for the envelope.

Alaya looks to her Mothers with respect, "Let me do this. I do so want your support ... If I get frustrated, I will seek your advice. Please?"

Vastra has never turned her back on hunts. Nobody but her wife has dared to ask. She is a little taken aback. Jenny grabs Vastra's arm, "Of course Alaya." Vastra takes the hint, with a slight annoyance, but calms as Jenny pulls her tight.

"Thank you" and turns back around as she refocuses her attention to Fiona's scent. The scent is not strong, but she follows the trail flicking her tongue under her hooded cape. She impulsively starts to walk faster her cape billows like wings.

Vastra whispers "Mind your pace and where you are. Don't stand out. Darkness is your cover."

Seconds later Alaya slows down to an even pace merging into the shadows.

The trio have been after the trail for thirty minutes before Alaya suddenly stops.

Vastra whispers, "Have you lost the scent?"

Alaya shifts out of the shadows ahead and answers with a subtle nod.

"It is there, maybe weak. This is a busy street during the day. You will find it again."

Jenny adds, "Piccadilly Circus is crowded during the day with women wearing different perfumes. Focus like your mother taught you."

"Take your time," Vastra then whispers to Jenny with excitement, "This is an excellent exercise and we should develop a curriculum like it in our family business." Jenny agrees.

Alaya's cape flutters as Alaya drops back into the shadow.

Vastra whispers to Jenny, "Our wonderful girl is using the handkerchief,"

Anyone who was passing by would see black shadows with floating smiles below glowing eyes.

Alaya is on the move again, but slower as she navigates the darkness. She stops on Savile Row and looks up and down building number 14. The store has a 'closed' sign in the window and the basement is completely dark. The residence above has a few lighted windows cracked open. This is Fiona's home! She flicks her tongue again and keeps to the dark as she makes her way back to her mothers. "She's here! I will return shortly. I will call if I need help."

Vastra and Jenny sink back deep into the shadows and wait.

Alaya takes the close behind and pulls back her hood to scout her path. To the rear she finds an exterior chimney, a perfect climbing option. She slowly ascends, careful not to make any noise or dislodge a loose brick.

She hears two police officers making their rounds on Savile Row as they recount the latest cricket match with vigour. Fiona has a cricket bat, Alaya makes a mental note to learn about cricket.

Alaya climbs past the second floor and the light illuminates a drawing-room with a man and woman mending clothing. She notices that neither give the other attention and sit in silence. Are they brother and sister? They must own the shop below. It now makes sense how Fiona would know how to clean her handkerchief.

She climbs further up to the third floor; Fiona has been found. Alaya holds her stance watches Fiona holding a tea-cup in one hand and in the other a letter. "My letter." Alaya evaluates Fiona's face and wonders which particular word she is reading.

Fiona puts the letter down and looks out the window peeking up to the stars. Carefully Alaya sinks deeper in the shadow. Fiona looks up to the sky, sighs, looks back to her desk, sips her tea and reads the letter all over again. She then brings Alaya's letter to her chest.

Fiona whispers to herself, "One of the signs of passing youth is the birth of a sense of fellowship with other human beings as we take our place among them." With inspired determination, Fiona takes another sip of her tea, grabs a fresh piece of paper and writes a response.

Alaya has heard that particular quote while at university. She has made another mental note to research a possible favorite writer of Fiona's.

Alaya considers her options. Dare she, as she has done many times to her Mother Jenny. It is the only way she understands her own emotions. Seconds later Fiona scratches her cheek.

Alaya evaluated Fiona on her tongue. All is well there is no malice. She watches Fiona write the letter to completion, licks the envelope glue - which Fiona immediately winces at the taste.

Alaya smiles.

Fiona lays the sealed letter against a small bottle filled with a blue liquid and cylinder laced with symbols.

Fiona stands up. She takes the last bit of tea as she unpins her hair and a beautiful red curly mane appears draping along her shoulders. Alaya is in wonder at Fiona's hair. There is plenty of hair. Plenty of red hair and ponders the texture, smell and feel.

Alaya watches as Fiona gets up and starts to disrobe. The voyeurism halts as Alaya feels a flick on her shoes. She looks down; her Mothers. With a slight hesitation Alaya descends, she knows where Fiona lives. Another time.

Once Alaya had reached the ground, she immediately covers her head, as it is a darker shade of pink before she started her climb. The three walk towards home.

Jenny pulls her daughter close and begins to speak, "What ..."

Vastra tilts her head towards Jenny, "I will handle this." She clears her throat preparing to educate her daughter and places her arm around Alaya, "Alaya. I would like to remind you of the 19th-century privacy and values. It will be an adjustment ..."

Jenny attempts to disrupts Vastra, "What ..."

Vastra gently taking the parental lead, "Dear I have this. As I was saying, It will be an adjustment to 'our London'. We raised you to respect all creatures of the universe. It is important to adapt to the Victorian principles. Remember 'our London' is puritanical. Respect the challenge and your reward will be no less than empathy, and the potential for so much more. Your mothers understand, please seek out our aid in your re-assimilation into the past, our present."

Alaya nods in understanding.

Jenny gives a devilish look towards Vastra while pulling her daughter tight, "Alaya, what did you see? Do not leave anything out."


	7. Chapter 6 :: Your Words are Wonderful

_Dear Miss Fiona,_

_I have been away at University and recently graduated. I aspired to come home to take part in the family business. I was at University for six years to obtain an advanced degree in Criminal Justice and Criminology. I have only been home a few weeks. I have missed my family and London dearly. I am very glad to be home._

_It pleases me that you noticed me, watching you. I blushed as your letter describes my giggle as amazing._

_My giggle never had such power before. My mighty laugh stirred your confidence and brought me a friend. I shall do my best to use this unexpected power for good._

_Concerning your form of transportation, I find it a wonderful contraption. It takes balance to keep it upright. I suspect your "character flaw" is on suspension when your feet are not required to make contact with the ground._

_I hope you don't mind me teasing you, it comes from a safe place._

_In your next correspondence, please clarify a few things._

_Why a cricket bat?_

_What is in your luggage?_

_What chemical formula remove the grease?_

_Where do you study?_

_Medicine is a broad subject. Do you plan on general practice or a specially?_

_Books and knowledge are an important aspect of my daily life. Every night I read while listening to music on our gramophone. What do you like to read for enjoyment? Do you enjoy music? My favorite fiction writer is Jules Verne and I enjoy listening to Irving Berlin._

_Your Scottish accent enchanting, it is not too heavy and I can understand you completely. I cannot say that about Cockney accent in South London only my mother can translate without difficulty._

_I confess I am not as familiar with Scottish history as I should. Please share with me anything about your life in Scotland. I am also curious about you._

_You ask for my patience. I must confess that I lack that particular personal quality. I will do my best to endure the stretches of time between our letters, but be a dear and don't tease._

_Your Friend_

_Miss Alaya_

_P.S. Your words are wonderful._


	8. Chapter 7 :: Mother Knows Best

Fiona's Sundays are always the same: church, supper and quiet. This is her last day to catch up on studies, prepare for the week ahead also an opportunity for laziness. This particular Sunday she is up before the sun rises and leaves her room with a note, a small bottle with blue liquid and cylinder.

As Fiona makes her way down the stairs she sees her mother is making her way up, "Good Morning Mother."

Fiona's mother slightly startled, "Oh my god! Fiona, what brings you up?"

"I shan't be long. I hear Venus best-viewed seconds before dawn. Do you want to join me?" Fiona knows her mother will decline, at least she hopes. Mothers tend to surprise you.

Fiona's mother offers a backwards waves, "Nah, be home before church."

Fiona, "I will." She kisses her mother's cheek.

Fiona leaves Savile Row on her bicycle for a quick delivery before the opportunity to see Venus before it's lost to the morning fog. Fiona quickly puts the letter in the mail slot and places a box to the left of the door.

She spins to leave, gets back on her bicycle and quickly glances to the horizon to see a glowing red dot.

After a wonderful lazy Sunday Fiona and her mother are listening to music in the drawing-room at 14 Savile Row. "How was Venus?" asked Fiona's mother as she looks up from her sewing project.

Fiona looks up from her papers. "Oh, it was wonderful. I had got a peek before it was too late. I had to wait a bit, but it was worth it." Fiona left out Paternoster Row detour.

Mother and daughter continued to discuss schedules and various responsibilities.

John comes out of his room and mentions something that of "you should be thinking of marriage, not medicine."

The two women ignore him as he leaves 14 Savile Row for unknown reasons. Neither woman is curious or asks John's personal life.

Fiona folds her papers and tucks them in the assigned folder.

With John out of the house, Fiona can no longer keep her happiness to herself. She smiles wide and plainly says, "Mother, I have a new friend."

Fiona's mother smiles in return and listens as Fiona discloses personal details. Fiona had to pull her mother into her confidence since there is something unusual happening and needs her mother's help in dissecting her feelings from reality.

Fiona's mother takes a deep breath and starts to talk about relationships. This is not the typical 1911 exchange between a mother and daughter. It was frank, open and honest. Fiona had many questions and in turn her mother answered each one with compassion and understanding.

She reminds her daughter how she met her father, it was also through a form of written communication called email.


	9. Chapter 8 :: Truth is Singular

_Dear Miss Alaya Vasta Flint,_

_Belated welcome home! Criminal Justice and Criminology? I did not know that was available to study or as an advanced degree. I am truly impressed._

_I didn't imply that your amazing giggle has power. There is something special in your laugh, but powers? My eyes are rolling as I read your words. Is there an ego behind your veil?_

_When it comes to teasing, I can hold my own. I hope your veiled sensitive ego can handle being teased in return?_

_As per your request; I shall respond in order:_

_I enjoy watching and playing cricket. I currently play with Kings College women's intramural._

_I carry a typewriter on my rack, when needed. That is how I am paying for my education expenses._

_Here is what I know. NaCl + NaClO + H2O. I can't take credit. My mother runs a tailor shop on Savile Row. She has associates, I believe from France, who use this stuff in hospitals. She buys a gallon a year and adjusts the formula to her needs._

_Verne is one my favorite scientific romance storyteller, although H.G. Wells is a close second. I believe that time travel is or will be possible. At least I hope so._

_I am younger than you as I am 17 and in my first year at Kings College London concentrating in general medicine. I would rather study mathematics, anthropology or literature, but, I must think of my future. My mother has encouraged me to go into medicine and I respect her insight. I am hoping to combine medicine with something in the future. I have not settled on any specific speciality, although, oncology, obstetrics and gynaecology have always held my interest._

_You can see I wear eyeglasses, but without wearing them I unable to see two feet in front of me._

_I was born in Tobermory, Scotland. My mother wanted to stay, but the Fuadach nan Gàidheal made it difficult to maintain a business. The population shrank too quickly to sustain us._

_Wait! Why am I writing any of this? You're a detective or at least a detective-in-training. You have my permission to sleuth me, my family and our past. Use your detective skills and impress me. You might need a reference from a Tailoress' daughter. Good luck._

_I know three things about you: your giggle is amazing, your family name and by reputation alone your family business. Your family business is as I understand, sleuthing?_

_I would enjoy hearing complex cases and the method to the solution. A good adventure story is rare, especially if it is from life._

_Please know that I am not a godsibb and I would rather learn facts and truths. Truth is singular, a friend told me that when I was younger. I like the sound of it, truth. Maybe that is why I love math and science so much: there is an absolute truth._

_You wear a veil and someone else in your family business covers their face. I am curious, but unlike you, I do have patience._

_Outside you will find a box, it will be towards the right of the door. In the box are three things: a small bottle of the cleaning potion, instructions and message carrier._

_The message carrier opens two ways and only two ways. When you have a message for me attach it to your door knob with the blue ribbon threaded. I will come by when I have the opportunity. Good luck in opening the message carrier._

_There is no personal delight in the slowness of my correspondence. Make no mistake of your importance. You have fulfilled your education requirements and now are focusing on your career. My education is beginning._

_Your letters please me._

_Have a wonderful Sunday,_

_Your Friend Fiona_

_P.S. I like to take walks at night. Do you?_

_Alaya comes running down the stairs, "Mothers! Mothers!"_


	10. Chapter 9 :: Message Cylinder

_Dear Miss Fiona Saint Clair,_

_Clever! Very Clever. You have me more curious about you with every letter. Your message carrier impresses me and my parents. My parents are not easily impressed._

_As for your age, irrelevant. You are an amazing woman and I want to know more about you. Your education in its infancy. I want your friendship as long as you'll have me. I will attempt to develop a patient disposition, no matter how much my mind protests._

_You enjoy science, anthropology and mathematics? What do you like most about anthropology? I have found our earth populated with such diversity. I love the idea of pre-industrialised cultures and their unique races. For now, I study what helps me be a detective like my mother._

_Your mother's encouragement into medicine is probably based on your intelligence and ability. I am sure you will excel no matter which medicine speciality you choose. Being challenged and happy in your career is more important than having an income. Don't you agree? _

_My education was exciting plus I took advantage of rare opportunities to work and shadow real cases. I enjoy working for the family business and enjoy the challenges being in a family run detective agency. It is not sleuthing alone; a detective career includes reading, psychology, sociology, kinesics, ethology, chemistry, osmology and even cymatics._

_My mother loves the chemical sample. It worked well on garments soiled during an arrest. It saved much labor versus the usual hours of soaking and scrub method._

_How are your studies going? Anything interesting?_

_Do you have any habits? I do. When I become stressed, I exercise. If I can't exercise I fidget with my hands. My mother has built a gymnasium in our basement with all the tools and gadgets to keep us on our toes. My home training includes hand-to-hand combat. At University, I attended physical education, but this curriculum is more intensive. You would not be pleased to see how many times my derrière has kissed the ground. I am sore physically, but I am getting better and soon I will be able to best a slow criminal._

_I have never played cricket or watched a match. Maybe in the future you can explain cricket to me._

_Besides cricket, what do you do in your time not spent studying? It doesn't seem like you have much free time. What does a typical day hold for you?_

_My day starts at six in the morning as we meet in the gymnasium for our training and exercises, breakfast, followed by reading over cases, research, investigation then afternoon tea. After which I have personal free time to read, explore or watch a woman on her bicycle. After dinner, we relax in the drawing-room until dark, at which time the real sleuthing begins. Terrible things take place at night and we do our best to keep them from happening._

_I have begun my sleuthing on discovering more about you, Ms Saint Clair. I want to find out about the origin of your wonderful auburn hair._

_No, my veil does not hide an ego. If you dare to look behind you will find brown eyes hoping to see you soon._

_My apologies for such a short letter and I close this with good wishes._

_Your Friend Alaya_

_P.S. I am inquiring, from whom or when did you learn "truth is singular."_


	11. Chapter 10 :: Clever Gene Pool

_Dear Alaya,_

_I cannot take full responsibility for being clever. You will have to praise my gene pool._

_What I like most about anthropology is learning about ancient culture. Not the ones in traditional history books, but the ones that predate Vikings, Romans and the worship of sun gods. I wonder what it was like without all the smoke stacks. That is what I miss about Scotland and the whiskey. I used to get homesick for Scotland regularly. That has changed since going to university and the moment you have entered my life, I look forward to appreciating London a bit more. I hope we can make plans ... soon?_

_Currently, we are studying the human body. In a few days, we will be opening up a cadaver to learn first hand instead of looking at pictures in "Grey's Anatomy". Although, looking at a dead body has me a bit troubled. I wonder if any of the cadavers is a criminal caught by your family._

_I agree money isn't a priority. Although my peers at university all come from a particular class of income; there are no poor students at university. My mother's encouragement is well received and I am challenged. If the hardest choice, I have to make my entire life is a medical specialty I shall count myself lucky._

_Habits? Doesn't everyone? I whisper to myself sometimes (correction all the time). It helps me clarify things I feel or want to understand. My emotions can get the best of me, especially if I am not in control of my destiny. I whisper mostly for my comfort or when I want to talk to my mother. Running a business doesn't allow for privacy. I whisper so soft I hope John or angels can't hear._

_John is my mother's assistant. He helped my mother get started in her business back in Tobermory. Once my mother's business turned a profit he disappeared. About four years ago he came into my mother's shop looking for a job. He looked terrible. My mother owes him for her start and now he lives with us. He has his own room, seldom eats dinner with us and not at any time socializes casual or formal. My mother believes John has as Walt Whitman writes, Adhesive love. I have gotten used to John's quiet disposition, but he still makes me uncomfortable because there are many unknowns. Besides, this man never looked me in the eye, not once._

_Hand to hand combat? You sound very strong. Are you sure your name isn't Aegea, Queen of the Amazons? Carpe natibus!_

_I have a cricket bat, and I can swing for four's for hours. Which means if I must I will protect you with my mighty swing. I learned cricket and "truth is singular" from my mother's friend when I first moved to London. He would meet me, with my Mother's consent, after school and tell me fantastic stories to make sure that I was not lonely. He taught me history of my mother and soon he would bring books for me to learn about the universe, ancient civilizations and how man evolved. Does that offend that I believe in evolution?_

_My free time? When we living in Tobermory, I would go to school in addition to working in my mother's shop in the afternoon ironing. My mother wanted me to have greater educational opportunity, and I am quite grateful. Since we moved to London, I no longer required to work in the shop, but I help out holidays or when short staffed. Saturdays are set aside to spoil myself a bit. I head over to Hyde Park (when it is warm) and read until my eyes become tired. But the sun is going down earlier and earlier, soon I shall be limited to the indoors._

_My typical day also begins at six in the morning. I have lectures at University until 9:00 am and then off to labs. After which I have a bite to eat, depending on client's need I go with my typewriter, or I head home to study. Sometimes I leave my typewriter at home to write in shorthand and type later, but that is, usually, saved for inclement conditions._

_Sleuthing at night sounds terribly dangerous. Are you not scared? What do you wear? I imagine a skirt impractical attire. Are you working on a complicated case? Or maybe you can't tell me if that is the case my apologies. How many cases do you work in a day? Where do you get the cases? I looked through the newspaper and British telephone directory and could not find an advertisement._

_Your Friend,_

_Fiona Saint Clair_

_P.S. You know my last name! Excellent, what else?_


	12. Chapter 11 :: Veils Hide Scars

_My Dearest Fiona,_

_I find ancient cultures fascinating. I would not want to go back in time and live permanently. I love my family and would not change it for anything. Please let me keep my water closet instead of digging a hole for bodily functions._

_I have completed my sleuthing on you and your mother. But your mother's information leads to a dead end and I have no information on your father. Is your mother originally from Scotland?_

_You mention John's Adhesive love: please share your view or feelings about such matters. I will not reveal my opinion for the simple reason I do not wish to use our friendship to influence your views._

_What fascinates you about the human body? Ideal organ? Least favorite?_

_I have sort of uniform, we all have our own uniforms. I wear trousers and simple shirt with a vest and a thick hooded cape to keep me warm. I wear what I can to keep to the shadows and be flexible. I keep my face covered, like a mask, pseudonymity is vital in our line of work. When I am out at night, I do get scared and nervous. Being afraid and nervous heightens our senses and we become sensitive to our surrounding._

_We receive our cases from Scotland yard, private companies and a few private clients. Some mysteries take hours, other days – nevertheless there is always research, record keeping and a great deal of planning. Detective work takes special skills and much patience. My London detective skills are coming along. Your letters are helping me fine-tune my patience._

_We keep records and write reports for all our cases. I will gladly tell stories of our past cases, but understand only the severe and horrible cases come across my mother's desk. Which means they are usually murderers or thieves. Sometimes a soft case involves missing folks, espionage or embezzlement; which always comes from a private client. These clients expect absolute privacy. I am sure you understand. You are going into medicine and patient privacy is vital to your authority._

_Here is a case from before I was born:_

_A landlady from South Brixton has an unusual lodger who never shows her face. She saw it once accidentally and it was hideously mutilated. This woman, formerly silent, has recently taken to cursing in the night, shouting "Murder, murder!" and "You cruel beast! You monster!"_

_The landlady brought this case to our attention as her tenant, Mrs. Rinder, will not involve the clergy or the police. She is told to mention 'Abbas Parva,' which my mother remembers instantly._

_It was the most tragic case in which a circus lion somehow got loose and savaged two people, one of whom was killed and the other badly disfigured. The latter is apparently this Mrs. Rinder. The former was her husband, Mr. Rinder._

_My mother felt that the lions attack case was a little "off", even the local police were a bit disturbed at the time by some seeming inconsistencies in the accounts. You see the lion was part of an act which Mr. and Mrs. Rinder performed right in its cage and they were the ones who fed it. Why had it suddenly turned on its feeders? Why had it not tried to escape? Who was that man that several people heard screaming when supposedly Mr. Rinder had already been killed?_

_Upon arriving at Brixton, my family were shown into Mrs. Rinder's room, which she seldom left. She was wearing her veil. Her purpose, it seems, has to make a clean breast of the matter before she dies._

_Mr. Rinder was a terrible husband, cruel and violent in the extreme, even to the circus animals, but he didn't care, even though he wound up in the dock for it several times. He was rich and the fines meant nothing._

_Mrs. Rinder had an extramarital lover, the circus strongman, Leonardo. They conceived a plan to get rid of the hateful and mean Mr. Rinder. Leonardo made a club with five nails in it, whose wounds might be taken for a lion's. Then, one night in Berkshire, when the circus had camped for the night, Leonardo smashed Mr. Rinder's head in with the club. His wife released the lion to make it seem that it had broken free and done the deed. However, the lion turned and pounced on Mrs. Rinder, chewing her face up badly. Leonardo began screaming and ran away. He could have helped his lover, but he was a coward._

_She could not bring herself to implicate Leonardo in her husband's murder at the inquest and confessed to my mother because she believes that she will soon die. Ever since that night, she has lived alone and wore a veil._

_My mother only had advice to offer. Realizing that Mrs. Rinder was contemplating suicide, she reminded her that her life was worth something as an example of patient suffering in an impatient world. She responded by lifting her veil and she had a face full of scars._

_Nevertheless, two days later, my family received a bottle of prussic acid, from Mrs. Rinder. She was going to use it, but apparently thought better of it._

_I am not offended that you believe in evolution. That is a belief we both share._

_I am glad you have free time. I hope, soon, you will allow me to join you and we can read together. I would like to discuss any book we both have read. I value your insight. Although, the outdoors are getting too cold. I love your letters, but I am curious to know if this connection transcends outside our correspondence._

_Your family friend, who brings books and taught you cricket, does he still meet with you? I would love to hear one of his stories._

_In a few moments, I will be learning how to make custard pies. My mother will be giving me instructions. Apparently I eat too many and if I want to have custard pies in the future I must make them myself. I will let you know the result of my attempt. Are you handy in the kitchen?_

_Your Friend_

_Alaya_

_P.S. Now that women are allowed to attend Cambridge lectures I was thinking about making the trip in the future. "The Times" and "The Daily Mail" will have advanced schedule. Please let me know if you see any of interest as I will do the same._


	13. Chapter 12 :: Full Disclosure

_Dear Alaya_

_I write the following with a pounding heart and trembling hands._

_Oscar Fingal O'Flahertie Wills Wilde's court response is one I hold dearly. "It is in this century misunderstood, so much misunderstood that it may be described as "the love that dare not speak its name," and on that account of it I am placed where I am now. It is beautiful, it is fine, it is the noblest form of affection. There is nothing unnatural about it."_

_Love is the highest gift. To deny anyone from receiving such a gift is an enemy to humanity, no all life. My mother loved my father very much and I was a direct result of their love. If my future includes love, to have something so bold, so beautiful it would not be shunned in our lives. It would be embraced with open arms._

_Although the House Of Lords had the sense to remove the "acts of gross indecency" between women from "Criminal Law Amendment Act" my mother worries about my future and safety. I must finish my education. My education, used to its fullness, is a conduit for financial independence and freedom._

_I take pride in being a "New Woman" and my hearts long for a Boston Marriage described in "The Bostonians" by Henry James. I want to share my life with my future Olive._

_I fear my opinion might have stepped over the line, but my honesty on the subject is dear to my heart._

_I am anxious that you have read everything and toss this into the bin. I am afraid I have lost you as a friend._

_My heart and friendship are in your hands._

_Fiona_


	14. Chapter 13 :: No Patience

Fiona skips lunch and rides her bike to 13 Paternoster Row before returning home to study. Her heart is pounding and her stomach aches since her appetite disappeared once sealing the envelope two days ago. With determination, she slipped the fragile letter through the mail slot.

She now steps back to stare at her friend's home, starts to tear up, gently gets back on her bike all the while reminding herself she will always have her books.

Fiona throws her herself into her studies more than usual. Late night cram sessions end in exhaustion for a guarantee sleep. If she didn't her heart would take over and it would consume her state of mind.

She couldn't bring herself to ride past 13 Paternoster Row to view the front door without the cylinder. So she convinced herself that it was better this way.

She snapped out of her thoughts and began to study the next chapter. Ironically it was about the heart. She concentrated for a few hours and then allowed herself to rest her head for a moment. She folds her head into her arms and falls asleep in the same position as the night before.

A whole week has gone by and Alaya's reply remains hanging off the doorknob.

Alaya would have to take matters into her own hands come midnight.

"Come in?" Jenny calls.

Alaya walks in with her hands gripped, "I will be going out for about an hour. I thought I should tell you because the door open and close."

Jenny, "Dear Alaya, what's wrong?"

Vastra, "Anything we do?"

Alaya shakes her head no and turns to leave the room.

Vastra pulls Alaya's chin up and looks straight into her eyes. All Vastra can do is offer a sympathetic smile. She turns back to her wife, "We'll be back in less than twenty minutes."

Jenny smiles as she puts on her housecoat, "I will get tea ready. Let's talk when you both return."

Alaya climbs the same chimney she has ascended months before. Staying to the shadow she quietly reaches Fiona's window. A desk lamp is on. She can see clearly the redhead fast asleep humped over her desk.

Fiona detaches the message cylinder from her belt and carefully places it on Fiona's desk. She backs into the shadow and flicks her tongue. A split second later Fiona scratches her cheek and goes back to sleep.

Alaya quickly descends and runs around the block to the taxi waiting with her mother inside.

Vastra directs their driver to return to 13 Paternoster Row.


	15. Chapter 14 :: Window Delivery

Fiona wakes up to a stiff neck and decides before she does any more studying warm tea is necessary. She lights up the kettle to heat up water.

She attempts to stretch out her aching body with a few exercises by touching her toes, bending her back and stretching forward ... she notices the message cylinder on her desk.

She looks outside her window and wonders if a ladder could reach. She sits down at her desk and rotates the tumblers until the symbols spell her name ... F ... I ... O ... N ... A.

The latch opens she pulls out a single piece of paper.

* * *

_My Precious Fiona,_

_Our friendship remains whole and stronger than ever._

_Your honesty is more powerful than my amazing laugh. I read your letter with such awe, have my eyes deceive me? You, my sweet Fiona, are a precious jewel. Your sources are perfect. You have my heart jumping for joy as read your letter over and over._

_You have not lost a thing in revealing your heart. I feel the same way, except ... I do not want an Olive in my future. I want a Verena._

_Breathe and let us return to our correspondence with a new appreciation._

_Your Dearest Alaya._

_Since you did not come by to pick up this reply, I decided to make a special delivery. I entered through the window by climbing the chimney. Please don't be offended or scared, I only did what I had to do._


	16. Chapter 15 :: Let's Return

_My Dearest Alaya_

_I find myself in a surreal state of mind. Is this a dream? I tremble with, not fear, pure excitement. Calmly I heed your words, "Breathe and let us return to our correspondence with a new appreciation"._

_I decided to respond to your previous letter, the most recent letter deserves a face to face response. Do you agree?_

_My mother is from Foggy Bottom area of Washington DC, in the States. My father is from the Commonwealth of Pennsylvania also in the States. My father's family nationality is part Irish, German and Welsh. My mother's nationality is English, Irish and a bit of Native American. My mother's journey to Scotland is a painful memory for her. It is a harrowing tale few people would believe. I am sure you have many questions; my mother will share her story with you._

_As far as John, the only information I have is what my mother shares. She said that John was there from the beginning of her time of Scotland. He had money to invest in her tailor shop and left after it turned a profit. That and showing up for a job is all I know._

_Concerning the human body ..._

_Most fascinating: Eye ducts. Did you know that humans, or mammals, are the only species with eye ducts? Eye ducts are quite practical as they clean out impurities such as dust and grit. They also allow us to weep._

_Favorite organ: Brain._

_Least Favorite: Heart. Did you know some can die from a broken heart? It saddens me to know that things are possible._

_I definitely would like to see you in action ... uniform and all. Name the night and I shall be there with ... no bells would be terrible ... my cricket bat._

_Your career sounds exciting and challenging. I image there is much subtext that you have to translate. All that paperwork, going over details and invest your personal energies towards criminals. I want to thank you for keeping our London safe. I can't wait to hear more about your work, the things you do and even learn from you. I hope my skills will prove an asset in our lives as yours have been an asset to our London's._

_The family friend no longer visits. Once accepted into Kings College he sent a man in a Roman costume in his place. The Roman trained me to excel at cricket with a routine, which I practice twice a day. I have not seen either once my studies began._

_The last day my mother's friend spent time with me he taught me about an incredible race called the Silurians. Apparently, as the story goes, the Silurians have been a warrior society with a focus in science, medicine and evolved from reptiles. I am not sure how to explain where they are now; I will try._

_The Silurians have been the original advanced inhabitants of Earth and had developed a civilization long before man evolved from apes. However, when a planetoid was detected making an approach towards Earth, the Silurians believed that it would draw away the world's atmosphere as it passed. To avoid a catastrophe, the entire race went into hibernation or took to another planet. Their awakening would be triggered, so they thought - by the return of the atmosphere. However, the planetoid did not pass Earth but entered its orbit, becoming our moon. The Silurians remained in hibernation for millions of years. One day they will awake and share the earth with humans, not in my lifetime._

_There was a tragedy. I happened when London decided to build an underground railway. The workers accidentally kill Silurians sleeping with one survival. Alone. Similar to my mother. _

_ My mother could not be put back or send her forward. She had to make Scotland her home and she was two months pregnant with me. This lone Silurian had to make London her home, alone. How they survived giving up their talents, family, friends and loved one? I know it would be a miserable existence if I've been sent to a time where there were no books to read or to a culture where women were kept ignorant. I shutter at the thought._

_Please clarify, it seems that your mother never sleeps. Do you have multiple mothers?_

_You climbed the chimney! Were you not fearful of falling? Do you climb homes often as a detective-in-training? I have my own unique door, 'Fiona's door". When will you come and visit again?_

_How did your custard pies taste? I am satisfactory in the kitchen. My speciality is a full Scottish breakfast._

_Your Precious Fiona_

_P.S. Do you ever take off your veil? If so, when?_


	17. Chapter 16 :: Custard Pies

_My Precious Fiona,_

_I am glad my delivery did not frighten you. The delivery was essential, my dear, our happiness was at stake. I suspect you agree. Climbing is a skilled used from time to time by this detective-in-training. The hint is to never look down and have strong hands. Maybe one night I shall, after we have become more familiarized, visit through 'Fiona's Door' in my uniform._

_Yes, a face to face conversation is necessary, hopefully soon._

_You should know I shared sections of your beautiful letters with my mothers. Yes, my clever girl, I do have multiple mothers - Mother Vastra and Mother Jenny. You have met Mother Jenny. I love them both dearly, as you love your mother. I want you to meet my family and I want you to find a place in my life._

_Your mother sounds like a fascinating person. I believe that the universe is full of cold, ugly things, but there is always hope, love and companionship. For my own selfish reasons, I am glad your mother left Scotland. Perhaps we shall visit your Scotland in the future. Until then London is amazing, we need makes plans to enjoy activities. For now, you concentrate on your education._

_Concerning your discomfort with John, follow your instincts. If you are ever uncomfortable send me a telegram and I shall come directly._

_I love my position in my family business, it is something I have always wanted. My parents are fantastic and the detective work they have done are nothing less than inspirational. To see me in action is dangerous. My parents would not permit me to work with them until I could wield a weapon and the dexterity to escape from harm. Mother Vastra questioned whether a cricket bat would be considered a weapon, you'll need to show your cricket routine._

_You should know I have never cried in my life. I might clasp or fidget my hands. You will never see me cry, but that doesn't mean I do not feel pain, sorrow or even extreme happiness._

_I have to disagree, the heart is the most important organ. To have a heart that feels means you can feellove. A beating heart is incredible and it not such a simple thing._

_My least favorite organ? I have looked at human anatomy books, I have one question. Why do men have nipples?_

_The Silurians sound amazing. Have you seen pictures?_

_My veil? I do take my veil off often. There is the result of genetics, which most see as a skin disorder. I am half mother Jenny and half mother Vastra. Together they have made me through their love as your parents in conceiving you. I am not disfigured I wonderfully made. There is no magic or futuristic science. I am a product of their intimacy. Hard to explain, one day I will tell you._

_Your Dearest Alaya_

_P.S. I am sorry to report ... there will be no custard pies in our future. Each of my attempts has failed and I have created nothing more than a sweet soup. What is a full Scottish breakfast?_


	18. Chapter 17 :: Exams Are Soon

_My Dearest Alaya,_

_My apologies as I try out your newly developed patience. My term examinations are soon. I must stuff my brain with as much information it will consume. After my term, I help in my mother's shop. Christmas, Boxing Day and New Year are a busy time of year for all tailors. I assist with delivering goods, taking orders and record-keeping. I will write as soon as my brain has returned to full functionality._

_Yes! Absolutely! Gleefully yes! I would love to tackle London's activities with you. I will do my best to inform you of my free time. I will casually ask my mother's expectations. We will need to make proper plans._

_My full Scottish breakfast includes eggs, bacon, bangers, toast, potatoes, baked beans, mushrooms, fruit and coffee. My mother is an excellent cook and baker. She relaxes in the kitchen making fantastic dishes, my favorite is pizza topped with mushrooms._

_I have too been sharing with my mother. She has never read our letter but sees the impact on my happiness. I too want you to meet my mother and I want you to find a place in my life. I dare allow myself this happy? Is this real?_

_No, I have never seen a Silurian. I do have a Latin book, "Silurian Periit Culture", about their culture pre-hybernation. Would you like to borrow it? _

__I must guess, forgive me if I am wrong. But, are you only half-human? I know the universe is full of many species. Don't tell me, let me see your brown eyes for myself. Looking forward to your unveiling, with my glasses clean.__

_My heart is pulsating with enthusiasm. I need to find a way to concentrate on my studies, for our future._

_Your Fiona_

_PS. Men have nipples because their mothers have nipples._


	19. Chapter 18 :: Brain Dead

_My Precious Fiona_

_Good luck on your exams._

_You shock me. I suspect, don't tell my mother Vastra, you are the most intelligent human I have ever known. Yes, I am half-human. How did you guess?_

_Yes, oh absolutely, I would love to borrow "Silurian Periit Culture"._

_I have already started a list of things we can do in London including the museums, ramblings, cinema and lectures. I would also be content, after we have become more acquainted, to spend time just reading together._

_My mother Jenny has placed a box of her sweets to get you through your examinations. Be careful, they are quite addicting._

_Pizza, I have not had pizza since being back at university. We will have our first fight over who eats the last mushroom._

_This is real. Your Dearest Alaya_

_P.S. Looking forward to seeing you awake._


	20. Chapter 19 :: Let's Plan

_My Dearest Alaya_

_Sorry for taking so long to respond. I believe my brain quit working. Your mother's treats were a god sent; they were the right amount of surge needed to plunge through my notes once more. Please thank her for me and tell her that my high scores are credited to her sweets._

_My examinations went well and I can relax until next term. Only one more term and I have fulfilled the pre-clinical training!_

_Before you can call me Doctor, which you will, I am required to complete four years of hospital training. My advisor informed me today, because of my exam scores, I should have multiple hospital training offers, spite the fact "I am a woman". I tried not to laugh in his face, woman indeed._

_It has me concerned as to which hospital will train me. I hope to stay in London because anywhere else it would be very expensive as I would have to fend for myself. I could easily move into a boarding house, but my schedule will erratic, I would have to plan my own meals. It would be four years of hot tea and cold pies._

_Good new, I have December 18th free to do as I please. If that is unsuitable, please send a message as I will be working at the shop all day straight through to evening._

_I shall be at your door eleven in the morning and have plans through the entire day. Plans are in motion._

_In a few days ... I am nervous and excited. How are you?_

_Your Precious Fiona_

_P.S. Your secret identity is secure. Any moment you feel uncomfortable I shall bring you home directly._


	21. Chapter 20 :: Sleeping Red Head

Thursday morning Fiona wakes up to find her desk has an exotic white flower with a note attached.

* * *

_My Fiona,_

_You are beautiful while you slumber._

_See you on the 18th._

_Your Alaya_

P.S. I am also nervous. I suspect it will go away with your smile.


	22. Chapter 21 :: The Date

Foyer clock strikes twelve and no sign of Fiona. Alaya looks over the letter for the tenth time checking date and time.

Alaya speaks to herself, "Patience?" She puts on her coat, veil and heads out of her home. The cold air hits her like a punch from drunk criminals, messy. She hails a taxi.

After Alaya had paid the taxi, she looked around at the quiet Savile Road. There was little activity; she could hear a couple talking, broom being swept and even dogs barking in the distance.

She took a deep breath and rings the doorbell to 14 Savile Row. She hears running and instantly the door flings open.

It is a woman in her forties with bloodshot eyes and handkerchief in her hand. Alaya knows crying, even though she isn't able to cry she understands it represents extreme happiness or sadness. The woman standing in front of her was not portraying a joyful emotion.

Alaya gathers herself, "I am here to visit Miss Fiona Saint Clair." Instantly she sees Fiona's cheeks and eye shape. "You are Fiona's mother? We were to meet for this morning. Is she well?"

Fiona's mother responds, without a Scottish accent. Alaya can't place the accent. "I am sorry she is not here. I know of her appointment." Fiona's mother pulls Alaya inside and closes the door behind. "We live above the shop. Are you alone?"

Alaya answers cautiously, "Yes. Yes I am."

Once the two woman go through the main floor up the stairs Alaya walks to the middle of the drawing-room and can't taste Fiona's scent. She is nervous. She should have let her mothers know where she has gone. "Fiona is not here and she has not met me at the arranged time. Can you, please ..." Alaya starts fidgeting her hands, "Please tell me, is she well?"

Fiona mother's eyes are bloodshot but show signs of compassion. Fiona's mother sits in a big floral chair. "Please Alaya, have a seat and I will do my best to explain. I don't understand. I am lost."

Alaya, sits in the chair nearest to Fiona's mother, "You know my name?"

Fiona's Mother, "Yes dear. For the record, my name is April Saint Clair."

Alaya smiles under her veil.

"Fiona is an honest and good woman. She doesn't deserve this ..." April Saint Clair begins to cry.

Alaya wishes her mother Jenny was here, she gets up and gets down on her knees and puts her arms around April.

Alaya is now desperate to find out what is happening, happened ... something. "Mrs. Saint Clair, I can help. Please let me know what happened." This time the plea is softer, "Please."

"April, call me April." Comes blubbering out of Fiona's mother's mouth.

"April, what has happened? Where is Fiona?" requests an inpatient Alaya.

April sits back. Alaya returns to the nearest chair. April wipes her eyes and shakes her head. "I honestly do not know." She pauses for a moment, takes a deep breath and continues, "Friday early morning, John found your letters." April holds up a closed shoe box with "Alaya" handwritten on the top, "I don't know why he went into her room. He read everything. Everything. Poor Fiona was angry as she had every right. I was angry and I did the only thing I could do when an employee violates privacy and trust, I fired him and kicked him out."

Alaya panics, "What did Fiona do?"

"Fiona sat down and cried. She was angry and was reasonably upset. First thing I did was my staff change the locks and box John's personal items. Fiona and I had some coffee and we needed to start working. We decided to wait until we were calm to have further conversations or decisions."

"That is very reasonable."

April continues, "Friday night, after midnight Fiona and I both were heading to sleep. We had a long stressful day. The doorbell rang. Fiona went to the window and said it was the police and John. I immediately grabbed the boxes of John's belongings and took them downstairs. I figured John was here for his possessions. Then it happened so fast ..." April started to cry.

"Take your time, please gather your thoughts and continue when you are ready."

April sniffled and blew her nose, "John told the police, 'the girl is upstairs.' I ran up with the police and stood in front of my Fiona. I demanded to know what they wanted. The police inquired if my husband was around. Of course, he isn't and replied to that effect. The police asked, "who is the man of the house?" I responded there is no man of the house and explained I own the building and establishment downstairs. John came up the steps and said he was the man of the house and that I and Fiona are his wards. He pulled out papers that I signed from Scotland that John financed my business." April in anger, "I paid him back years ago, before we moved to London."

Alaya nodded in understanding, "What did the police say?"

"The taller police officer looked at the paper and said it seemed real. If I wanted to contest this document, I would have to wait until Monday morning and talk to a magistrate. I understood and asked them to leave. But John wouldn't let them leave and insisted Fiona taken to the hospital. John inferred she was sick and started to show your letters to the police. Fiona and I protested that there wasn't any law against letter writing. The police completely ignored me ... I was invisible."

"Sometimes I hate this London."

"I agree. John told them to take Fiona and that he has arranged to get the proper care. The police grabbed her and told Fiona to come with them. I looked directly into her eyes and told her to stay calm, don't fight and I will figure this out. She then said that I needed the detectives and mentioned your mother Vastra. Oh, that stirred the police but John was angry. He insisted he knew what was best and made arrangements. The police obeyed John and took her away. I didn't know how to get a hold of you or your mothers."

Alaya standing, "Where did they take her?"

"They would not tell me. I have to wait until tomorrow at court."

"She has been alone for two nights? Two nights?"

April starts to cry again.

Alaya walking towards the door, "I will find her."

"What? How?"

"I will find her, I always will."

"Yes, I believe that."

Alaya goes to the steps, "I need of something warmer. You wouldn't have a thick scarf you could lend me?"

April heads to the door and pulls out a scarf, puts is on Alaya. April notices the veil for the first time. "She says you have brown eyes. Please show me."

Alaya slowly pulls the veil back and offers a muted smile.

April, "Your eyes are beautiful."

April puts the veil back over her face, pulls up the hood and watches Alaya head out to the street.

Alaya quickly goes into action. Underneath the veil Alaya is flicking her tongue back and forth attempting to find Fiona's scent. Accidentally the scarf fibers catch on her tongue; Fiona, she tastes her Fiona..he scarf has been used by Fiona, her scent is in the fibers. Alaya's tongue darts back and forth between the scarf and air until finally she finds the trail. She begins to walk and stays dead on target to Fiona's scent. Her mothers will be proud.

Alaya feels the cold but maintains the course, blocking the weather condition from her mind, keeping Fiona scent close.

The trail leads her over the Thames to St George's Field. She stared in horror. Alaya knows where they took her Fiona, Bethlem Royal Hospital.

She calmly looked around, kept to shadows and kept her hood up. She started to walk towards the entrance but quickly ducks out of view. She remembers that face when she has climbed the chimney those few times. It is her new enemy, John. He is watching Bethlem Royal Hospital. None of this make sense.

She knew she needed help. She turned back and hailed a taxi. First she returned to 14 Savile Row to inform April where Fiona was taken, explained the curious actions of John and advised her to visit her daughter immediately. She hugged April and then got back into the cab and returned to 13 Paternoster Row.

She enters her home and removes off her outer clothing and rushes to the drawing room fireplace. She is so cold it is making her nervous.

Jenny and Vastra have been lounging on the window seat waiting for their daughter's return. Jenny stares at her daughter for a few moments. Alaya is quiet, staring into the fire and trying to get warm.

Something is wrong.

Jenny springs up and pulls her daughter close. "Vastra get hot water bottles, quickly."

Vastra springs into the kitchen and starts filling up as many hot water bottles as possible per trip. Vastra returns to seeing her daughter stripped to the undergarments while her mother pulls her close.

Vastra lays the hot water bottles on various places on her daughter's body.

Now they wait.

Alaya's body heat become warm again, she blinks, "How long was I out?"

Vastra, "Three hours."

Alaya struggles to get up, but her blood isn't warm enough. She slinks back into the heat of the fireplace and from the floor she updates her mothers on the recent event.


	23. Chapter 22 :: Fiona is Calm

Fiona kept calm, stubbornly calm.

She kept calm as they took her clothes; she could always buy more.

She kept calm as they shaved her head; it will grow back.

She kept calm as they evaluated her body like a horse being sold; my body will heal.

She kept calm as they put in a room with a small window and twin bed; at least she is alone.

She kept calm for the first sleepless night; they will come.

She kept calm for the restless second night; only a few days away.

She kept calm as she heard the heard Sunday's church bells strike each hour, her thoughts of Alaya. She begins to tear up and pull her legs to her chin. There is a knock on the door, she looks up. Her mother, it ached Fiona to see her mother looking at her with those eyes.

"Hold me."

April rushes over and holds her daughter tight. Both women are lost for words.

"How did you find me? I was not expecting you until tomorrow."

"Your Alaya."

"You saw Alaya?"

"Yes, she found you."

"My detective-in-training ... did you see her?"

"Yes, I did. I saw her brown eyes."

"Are they beautiful?"

"More than you imagined."

Silence

"Has anyone from this hospital told you anything?"

"Nothing."

"How did you get in?"

"Apparently everyone is up for public display. I am to bring you food. Which is why I am late. I turned around to go home and make you food. I don't understand what is going on. I wish I could fix this. Please eat." She hands her daughter a sandwich.

Fiona takes a bite of the sandwich and shivers.

April immediately takes off her coat and covers her daughter. "Alaya is getting the best detective on the case."

Fiona with her head down, almost ashamed, "Did you read my letters?"

"I am sorry for what John has done. We will get through this. I didn't read any letters. I saw the name on the outside of the box, Alaya. It is your privacy and I will not under any circumstance violate your privacy. Although ..." April smiling, "I am ready to hear anything, anything at all."

Fiona attempting to change the subject, "It is a lovely name, Alaya."

Silence.

Fiona reflecting of her mother's words, "I have a few questions."

"I will do my best to give an answer to each one."

"She is only half human. Did you scream when you saw her face?"

"Yes, I noticed that. No, I didn't scream. I did focus on those brown eyes you mentioned."

"So, you were not surprised?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you care for her dearly." She quickly changes the subject, "Tell me, what were your plans for your first date."

Fiona blushes and then tells her plans that included a taxi, renting a meeting room at Alan's Tea Rooms, going to the cinema and having privacy for Alaya's unveiling. The two women talk as they were home, instead of ignoring John they are ignoring the other residents of Bethlem Royal Hospital passing outside door 34.

One day April will tell daughter more. One day she'll tell Fiona about their old friend and his wife that used to visit.

* * *

**Year: 1889**  
**Location: Tobermory, Isle of Mull Scotland**

**The Doctor is across from April as she places her child on the ground to play.**

**"I need to know, will she be safe, loved and has as much normal life possible. How can she reach her full potential in the dark ages? " April demands.**

**The Doctor is slightly annoyed with paranoid parents. "Yes, Fiona will have a good life, love, be loved and she will excel beyond your understanding of your potential. She will hurt, struggle and be courageous."**

**"Any hints?"**

**The Doctor, "She will fall in love with a woman whose mothers will be an inter-species lesbians."**

**April, "Serious?"**

**The Doctor, "Quite."**

**River picks up Fiona and hands her over to April. She whispers in April's ear, "They will write letters."**

**The Doctor, "River!"**

**River smiling, "I love a good spoiler."**


	24. Chapter 23 :: We Need a Plan

The front door opens. Alaya rushes to the foyer, "Anything?"

"She is in Bethlem Royal Hospital." Vastra smiles hugely, "Alaya superior tracking. I see the extra training has helped."

Alaya somewhat annoyed at the lack of information, "Thank you mother please continue."

Jenny snickers.

Vastra spins her head towards her wife and gives a perplexed look.

Jenny smirking, "Like mother, like daughter. You both get irritated receiving information slowly."

Vastra, "Yes." She cups her wife's face.

Alaya coughs to interrupt.

Vastra is gathering herself, "Ah yes. There is good news. Fiona is on the first floor, room 34."

Jenny, "If she was on the second-floor the visitations are supervised."

Vastra, "Fiona's mother, is now with her daughter."

"That is good news; I am pleased she is not alone." She looks to her mothers with hope in her eyes and asks, "How do we get her out?"

Jenny pulling her wife and daughter into the warm drawing-room, "Its cold. Even for a human."

Jenny closes the sliding doors trapping the heat. Vastra and Jenny cuddle near the roaring fire while Alaya paces.

Vastra sitting closer to the fire, "You are correct, John did put her in that place. We do not know why. John is as you mentioned, huddled watching over the entrance. We do not know what he expects to see or why he is looking. We will investigate tonight. However, we first must talk to Fiona's mother and see if she knows anything more."

Jenny nods and looks to her daughter with intensity, "Alaya, we need you to concentrate and try not to let your emotions dominate tonight. We depend on your skills and whatever responsibility we assign you."

Vastra adds, "Don't question, don't talk and pay attention. There are too many unknowns. Too many. Having you come along is against my better judgement." Alaya attempts to protest, but Vastra keeps talking, "I know you want to assist in getting Fiona home safe. You will mind our directions."

"Yes of course," Alaya nods and is relieved that her Mother Vastra will allow her to participate.

Jenny, "There are some things you need to know."

Alaya stops pacing and moves close to her Mother Jenny, "Yes?"

Jenny touches her daughter's hand, "The admissions process is harsh." Alaya holds her mother Jenny's hand tight. "They prevent the spread of lice, strip, give her a public shower and body inspection."

Alaya appreciates the information and looks to her Mothers, "Poor Fiona. Clarify how they prevent lice spreading?"

Jenny pulls her daughter close, bracing her for the information, "They shaved her head."

Alaya gasps and bends over in pain. A dreadful sound pours from her throat. "How dare they! How dare they take her fiery hair. They violated her; they touched her, and now they strip away ... oh those, those ... animals!" At Once she sprints to the basement seconds later Jenny and Vastra listen to their daughter taking her sadness out on an innocent punching bag.

Jenny cries in Vastra's arms. "We must fix this."

Vastra feeling like her stomach will reject this morning's breakfast, "I know. We need a plan."


	25. Chapter 24 :: Future is Fundamental

April reads at the telegram again. They will be here at midnight, all three. She hears the clock's first strike of midnight and the doorbell rings. April takes one last look in the mirror and heads downstairs to open the door. Another telegram.

She closes the door and immediately reads it.

ASC  
YOUR ESTABLISHMENT IS BEING WATCHED  
WE HAVE ENTERED THROUGH FIONAS DOOR  
WE SHALL BE WAITING  
AVF

April does not hesitate and runs up to Fiona's room. She opens the door to see three women standing with their backs to the window. They form a silhouette something resembling "Charlie's Angels".

Alaya speaks, "Good evening Mrs. April Saint Clair. Allow me to introduce my parents a lizard woman from the dawn of time Mrs. Vastra Flint and a woman from 'our London' Mrs. Jenny Vastra Flint. Mrs. April Saint Clair my mothers." Each woman nods as the introduction mentions their particular name.

Jenny speaks first, "I am so sorry that we must to meet under such dreadful circumstances. However, we all have Fiona's interest at heart."

April looks to Jenny, "Yes of course."

Vastra not comfortable with small talk, "We need information, only you can provide, before we can formulate any plan or take action."

April desperately, "Anything, anything at all."

Vastra is trying to place April's dialect; she does not share her daughter's Scottish linguistics.

April realizes they are in Fiona's room. "Let us go down to the sitting area, would you like some tea?"

Fiona, Jenny and Vastra follow April to the next floor down. Jenny says, "Please let me make the tea. You need to speak with Vastra." April goes into the kitchen while the two remaining mothers take their seat. Alaya is moving around closing window curtains.

Vastra attempts to put April at ease, "Please call me Vastra and my wife's name is Jenny."

April, "My name is April."

Vastra puts on a smile underneath her veil.

April gathers her thoughts. Once Alaya closes the last curtains she says, "Vastra and Alaya you are safe to remove your veils."

Vastra turns to Alaya, who instantly uncovered her face. Jenny walks in with a tea service as Vastra prepares for the worst and removes her veil.

April, "Better? I prefer to business eye to eye." She looks into Vastra's eyes, then looks to Jenny's as she is being mother and then inspects Alaya, "I recognize the family resemblance."

Vastra, "You do not seem shocked. Why am I not surprised?"

April, "I believe we share a common friend whose wife loves spoilers. Am I correct in that assumption?"

Jenny and Vastra smile. Jenny, "Yes we do."

April nods in respect, "Now that is out-of-the-way, what do you want to know."

Vastra taking the tea-cup from Jenny's hands, "Yes, as painful as it is, please go over what transpired this past Friday. Please do not leave out any detail. There are no small details."

April nods her head takes a sip of the tea Jenny had just handed her and recounts the events from the moment she woke up through the evening when the police removed Fiona from 14 Savile Road.

Alaya is sitting in the furthest chair writing each detail described by April. Once April completed her review of the past few days Vastra and Jenny turn to Alaya. Alaya nods.

April shifting her eyes, "What was that?"

Vastra, "You probably know most criminals are known to the victim; many are family members. It is rare when a stranger is a victim. We have made sure that you were not the mastermind."

April thinks for a second, "Who is the mastermind? Who is watching my home? Why?"

Jenny, "Why? We don't know."

Vastra, "Please share with us the moment you came to our time?"

April shocked, "You know?"

Vastra, "You accent is not of our time, your daughter shared a bit about your past to Alaya ... we guess your future was stolen from a species called the Weeping Angels?"

April starts tearing up and nods her head yes.

Vastra with as much softness mixed with authority possible, "We only inquire to gather information; to come up with solutions to Fiona's current dilemma. Please tell us how you came into 'our London'."

April dries her tear and tells her story a select few know. "I was known as a geek ..."

* * *

**Year: 2014**  
**Location: Washington DC, United States**

**A herd of business suits from around the world are coming in and out of the subway station.**

**A couple emerges from the subway holding hands, carrying backpacks and smiles.**

**The man has dark green eyes hidden under glasses, bright red hair, a face full of freckles and a name-tag "Ian St. Clair". The woman a slight younger version of Fiona's mother except short hair, make-up and multiple bags dangling from both shoulders.**

**The couple kiss while the man affectionately taps her stomach as they go their separate ways.**

**The woman continues walking down the street reading emails on her phone. She failed to notices the new statues located all around. She turns the corner straightaway her phone reception is gone. She looks at the phone, pushes a few buttons and then looks around. She is in the middle of dirt road surrounded by green mountains.**

**Tries desperately to use her phone to find her GPS coördinates, attempts to make phone calls. Nothing. "Where am I?" as she whispers. She sits down, confused. Decides to exchange her shoes for socks and sneakers.**

**She decides to follow the road to the right.**

**April walked for hours, at least according to her phone. She keeps checking her phone service. She decides to turn the phone off to save battery life.**

**She is hungry and sits down on the side of the road and opens her lunch bag. It opens to a chilled box and pops in a slice of sushi roll. She pulls out a bottled water and takes a sip. She tries to conserve her supplies because she does not know how long until phone service is available or how long until she locates a convenience store.**

**She looks around and assumes the scene is the southern part of Virginia or northern Maryland.**

**She remains calm because, she has seen all the Star Trek episodes and surmise either she has gone mad or walked through a wormhole. She walks for over another hour and comes to view a little town bordered by water.**

**Behind her, a horse and buggy slowdown next to her and a young man looks down, "Where ye headed?"**

**"Where am I? My Name is April."**

**"Tobermory on the Isle of Mull. Name's John"**

**"What is the year?"**

**"1888"**

**"1888"?**

**"Looks like you need a drink".**

* * *

"I must have sounded like a madman as I tell John where I originate," In Robotic voice April says, "I am a married prego woman from the Future." She gets quiet, "John was kind. I assumed gay and lonely. He helped me get a business started and lent me money."

Alaya looks up from her notes, "Prego"? How happy was John then? From what Fiona writes he is quite somber."

April, "Sorry for my poor English, it is slang for pregnant. As far as John's happiness I do see ..." April's eyes glow and she let out a laugh for the first time since Fiona was taken, "Gay, it means sexual preference ... homosexual."

Alaya, "Oh. I like that. Gay. Much better than other terms."

"I agree, I paid John back years ago." April hands Vastra her documents. "I have not seen him for years. He shows up at my shop looking for a job. It was perfect timing as it would allow Fiona to concentrate on her studies and have more free time."

Vastra looks over the papers, "Well these documents keep John out of your business."

"He was a good worker and a quiet man."

Vastra informs her, "He is a spy. Currently watching Bethlem Royal Hospital entrance. While the Weeping Angles are watching your home. We don't know the connection."

"This is ridiculous!" April jumps up and goes to one of the windows and darts her head looks into the darkness. She pulls the curtains shut and turns to her guests, "Why?"

Vastra, "That is something we need to find out. Our foremost focus is removing your dear Fiona out of that place."


	26. Chapter 25 :: John

Vastra and Jenny are in a taxi down the street, watching John huddle in the cold with his eyes fixated on the entrance to Bethlem Royal Hospital.

Vastra exits the taxi directly into the shadows. Jenny watches from the warmth of the taxi for any movement. She notices high up and follows the darker shadow crawling down the servants entrance directly behind John.

Vastra taps John on the shoulder. He spins around attempting to look into the individual who interrupted his duty. John's dilated pupils contain, not a reflection of her veiled face, but a grey sculpture. Vastra leaps back in panic while pushing his head down. John fights and strains to stand upright. Vastra deperately keeps John's head down. She yanks a handful of hair, pushing John to the bricks and leaps up the building wall. Moments later she is safely in the taxi sitting next to Jenny.

Jenny reports, "You interrupted him for a second. He has returned to monitoring the entrance."

Vastra instructs the driver to drive home but first return to Regent Street where he waited earlier that evening. She explains to her wife what has her scared. Jenny and Vastra hold each other tight, contemplating the evening's possible outcomes.

The driver waits on the corner of Regent and Conduit as Vastra jumps out of the taxi. Few minutes she re-enters the taxi accompanied by Alaya. The driver returns to 13 Paternoster Row.

Alaya update her mothers, "April will do her best to continue business as usual. She will visit Fiona as soon as she leaves the magistrate. If there are any issues April will send us a telegram."

Vastra with a slight curt reply, "Good."Jenny grabs Vastra's hand tightly; she almost lost her tonight.

The three Flint woman reconvene in the drawing-room. Alaya builds a fire; Jenny brings in tea with a tray of cold cuts and Vastra fumbles through books.

They all sit down to warm their bodies with tea. Jenny is first, as always, to break the silence. "Dear, what have you found?"

Alaya looks to her mothers, "Did I miss something? I taste so many emotions. Have I done something incorrectly?"

Vastra looks up to her daughter, "When John turned to look at me ... my veil and gloved hands protected me."

Alaya, "Protected you from what?"

Vastra taking a deep breath, "Weeping Angels. They were in his eyes."

Alaya stands up almost yelling, "What!"

Jenny turns to her daughter irritated, "You have to take the information in calmly! Yelling, getting emotional is not constructive when we are working together. You must focus."

Alaya calms herself, gently slips back into her chair and sips her tea. This time she asks calmly, "How is that possible? Why? To what purpose?"

Vastra, "I do not know." She divides the five books between them while she pulls her wife close for comfort they both need. "Let's see what we can find out." 

* * *

**Year: 1888 **  
**Location: Tobermory, Isle of Mull, Scotland**

**A younger version of John is whistling an upbeat tune while riding down a narrow road on the Isle of Mull. He is going to trade his wool for staples in Tobermory. Today is a good day to trade.**

**As he follows the bend, a statute is smack in the middle of the road. He stops his buggy immediately.**

**"That is new," as he talks to his horse. He disembarks and as soon as he attempts to move the heavy blockade it disappears.**

**The young John shakes his head, returns to his buggy and continues on his towards Tobermory; He is no longer whistling.**

**Coming up to the city limits of Tobermory young John spots her walking, slows down next to her and asks, "Where ye headed?"**


	27. Chapter 26 :: Plan A

After the magistrate's judgment, she proceeded to the nearest telegraph office.

MVF MJF  
JUDGE TOOK MY SIDE FOR BUSINESS  
JOHN DID NOT SHOW  
FIONA STAYS PUT UNTIL JOHN APPEARS  
ASC

April ducks down as the taxi arrives at the hospital. She peeps up to examine John huddling across the street fixated at the hospital's entry.

April moves her way into the building and notices a hooded character sitting reading a book. The hood's opening rotates towards April. She doesn't know what to do and stands there desperate. The hooded creature reminds her a Dementor from Harry Potter; she sucks in her breath as the hooded creature glides towards her ... it is Alaya. She takes a moment to gathers herself. Pulling Alaya to the side, "What are you doing here?"

"We received your telegram. I am guarding you."

"Me?"

Alaya with her softest whisper she talks into April's ear, "You need to know ... " Alaya shares the new report concerning John. She notices April is still while receiving the information before any reaction. It indeed has made it easier to pass on the new intel. She needs to learn to do this herself. After update is complete April'sorrow. She whispers to April, "Let us be strong."

April stands a little taller and together they walk to room 34.

Before anyone knocked on the doorway trim, they notice Fiona on the bed in a tightly knotted fetal position. She is weeping into the wall. April grabs the chair pulls herself close to the bed as she touches her daughter's shoulder lightly.

Fiona with angst informs her mother, "They began treatment today." She moves a trembling hand and points to the small red marks on her right temple.

Alaya stirs her hands and does everything possible not to pace.

"You have a guest."

Fiona leans her head to observe a hooded person. "You have summoned death?"

Alaya offers a smile under her veil, "I pray not."

Fiona's muscles get tense and murmurs to the wall, "Alaya?No. Get out of here, they will hurt you. Please."

April consoles her daughter, "Relax my dear ... it is for a brief visit."

Alaya adds, "I have a worn copy of The Time Machine, The Wonderful Visit, The Island of Doctor Moreau and a Bible. The Bible is Mother Jenny's scheme ... If you throw in the bible, people assume you reading suitable literature."

Fiona turns around and with her mother's help rests up against the wall. She grins at the hooded Alaya; She can never resist a good book.

Alaya starts to take off her hood. Directly Fiona demands, "I do want to see your brown eyes. Not here, not now."

Alaya nods her head and pulls back her hood to reveal a veiled face. "Thank you for your concern Fiona and I agree ... another time, another place." She hands Fiona the four books and their fingers scarcely touch. It transmits a sensation through the two.

Fiona takes the books and sets them to her side. She pats the bed in an effort to be a charitable host, "Please be seated Alaya."

Alaya perches on the edge of the bed carefully, she doesn't want any of her movements to cause harm to her Fiona.

"How did it go with the magistrate?"

April informs Fiona of the magistrate's ruling, "...Since John did not appear ... I am infinitely sorry dear you will have to remain here until John justifies his claims. The judgement confirmed me as the business owner, but men are in management of women. I am at a loss."

Alaya interjects, "We are working on a resolution. April, do you have another court date?"

April, "Yes, I was granted two days."

Alaya, "That is excellent news." Hugging Fiona's hand, "It is great news."

Fiona tenses up as scruffy sole shoes are heard in the hallway and then a knock on the door frame. A man in a long white coat steps in and directly perks up to his personal audience. "Greetings, I am the doctor attached to this particular case."

April kindly warns him, "Fiona, her name is Fiona. When may I take her home?"

The physician flipping through the charts, "Only with the father's consent."

April, "Not her mother's permission?"

The physician flips through the chart, again, "No, I am afraid that it is the father who admitted her and he is only one who may request an early discharge."

"We have started her treatment this morning. Good news we have another session in about 10 minutes. Would you like to attend?"

April clutching her daughter's hand "I will attend, may my niece accompany us?"

Fiona's entourage make their way through corridors until they finally enter a small room with a couch, a patient bed and a few unusual medical devices.

The physician faces his audience. "It is vital my voice be the only one being heard. Please take a seat. I assure you this has an exceptional chance to cure her mental state and merge into social normalcy and rational desires." He leads Fiona up to the table and the orderly strap her arms, wrists and ankles down.

The physician ducks behind a screen and shortly a deep hum fills the room. A tear is dropping from Fiona's eyes.

The physician comes back to Fiona and tapes circuits to her temples and goes under her gown, between her limbs with a third circuit.

He holds up a photograph of a naked woman in front of Fiona's face.

He instructs Fiona "Look at the picture."

Fiona looks.

The physician pushes down a button and like a shot Fiona's body arches off the bed, toes curls and just as quickly slumps back down.

Alaya is growing angry and wants to rescue her Fiona. April is calm, but to Alaya's keen eyes she can see April's knuckles are white and she can hear grinding teeth. But the two just sit there, no showing any emotion. They need to be strong, when they are safe in their homes they will let surface.

"Did you see the image? Do you want intimacies with this woman?"

"N n n no, sir."

"Good." He holds up another picture of a naked woman on a bed. Instructs Fiona to look and as she does Fiona bends off the bed and this time urine trickles down to the floor. "Do you want to have copulation with her?"

"No no no, sir."

Therapy goes on for thirty minutes after which the physician boastfully explains to his audience, "We will do this three times a day. Within a few weeks all her sapphic inclinations will be gone."

Fiona stares at the ceiling.

April pipes in, "May I feed her soon?"

"Yes, of course." He turns off the machine and yanks the two circuits off her temples and then snaps with his wrist for the wire under the gown to disengage. This time only Fiona's toes bend.

The group returns to room 34 and the orderly puts Fiona on the bed.

Once they are all alone, April cleans off the blood from Fiona's temples. Alaya turns her back to allow privacy as April gently cleans up her daughter under the gown.

"All clear."

April feeds her daughter her favorite soups potato and leek.

Fiona barely a whisper, "Thank you mother. I have an terrible headache."

Alaya pulls two white capsules from her coat pocket, "My mother said to take these with water; the pills will dull the pain."

April gets water and has Fiona take the pills without question.

Alaya curiously asks, "Fiona you seem quite calm."

"Those who fight this have longer sessions and they cry all night. The calmer you are quicker the session. I don't understand something."

"What about my dear?"

Fiona asks with a simper, "What does he keep showing me pictures of naked human women? I want my half-human girl."

Alaya beams under the veil.

Fiona promptly returns to serious words, "Although it is quite painful, I don't believe I can undergo more than a few days." She leans into April and softly murmurs, "He touches me, I am not entertained."

Alaya is justly outraged and looks to April. April calming takes the information in and continues to feed her daughter. April nods to Alaya and then the books.

Alaya takes the hint as she sits next to Fiona and begins to read, "... The Time Traveller (for so it will be convenient to speak of him) was expounding a recondite matter to us ... "

Fiona leans into her mother's shoulder and escapes to the literary world.

April and Alaya remains with Fiona until nightfall.

It has been decided: April will visit at dawn and dusk, Alaya will visit in the afternoon and they will not allow Fiona face any future therapy sessions alone.


	28. Chapter 27 :: Plan B

It is two in the morning. Vastra veils herself and begins to exit the taxi.

Jenny makes movement to follow.

Vastra sits back down, "This is a dangerous man. You stay here."

"That is funny to hear from my wife. We are in this together." Jenny pushing Vastra out the door.

"If you must, stay close to me." Vastra looks into her wife's eyes, "Please."

"The same goes for you."

Vastra and Jenny confidently walk into The Betsey Trotwood in Clerkenwell London.

The pub is full with questionable men of all shapes and sizes. Vastra turns to the barkeeper, "I am looking for Otavio Handley."

"Never heard of him."

"I am looking for Mr. Otavio Handley."

Barkeep and turns his back while cleaning a pint mug, "Get lost."

Vastra is now irritated. She releases Jenny's arm, reaches across the bar and picks up the barkeep with one hand. He is completely off the floor. The entire pub is at Vastra's attention, "I honestly hate repeating myself, let alone a third time. Please point out Mr. Otavio Handley." She places the barkeeper down gently and awaits his reply.

"Nobody here by that name here."

"I am here. Come join me." All eyes shift to the back of the pub as there sits Charles Sabini. Charles Sabini the leader of the Sambini syndicate which has an extensive police and political connections including judges, politicians and police officials.

Jenny grabs Vastra's arm and they walk with airs to the back of the pub. Mr. Sabini keeps talking, "My apologies. There are some who like to hide behind names and those who hide behind veils. Only close family and friends call me by my birth name. You are?"

"I am Madame Vastra, and this is my companion Jenny. We are in need of your services." A large thud hit the table.

Charles Sabini picks up the bundle and flips through the stack of sterling notes."What do you want me to do?"

Vastra plainly says, "Bring someone to court."

Charles Sabini, "When? Where?"

Vastra gives instructions and leans down to Charles Sabini, "We will send similar stack of notes directly when the job's accomplished."

Charles Sabini shakes Vastra's hand in agreement and yanks her close to his face. All friendliness and jovial drained from his face, "The great detective better make an appointment next time. If not, I will shoot you myself. I don't like unexpected guests. I will not repeat myself." He unclasp her hand and sits back down.

Vastra nods. Vastra and Jenny leave the pub and get into their taxi. Jenny tells their driver to return home.

Vastra sits back and looks to Jenny, "I am glad you demanded to go with me. It will make the ride home more pleasant."

Jenny smiles and lays her head on Vastra's chest, "You are a such a liar. Your heart is going a mile a minute."

Vastra pulls Jenny close.

The day of the trial and Mrs April Saint Clair takes her seat. In the rear of the courtroom stands Vastra and Jenny.

The magistrate speaks, "We will wait for this John a few more minutes ... "

April stands, "If I may make a case?"

The annoyed magistrate, "No."

The audience boos. The magistrate bangs his gavel. "A few more seconds, please." The courtroom attendees look towards the second-hand of the clock slowly work its second hand around. As soon as it has reach twelve their attention is back to the magistrate.

The magistrate mumbles "Postponed for two more days" and bangs his gavel. He gets up and leave the courtroom leaving a stunned April.

April collapses in the chair. Jenny goes to April, pull her up and says with all cheerfulness, "We have another idea."

"I must go to Fiona."

Vastra and Jenny returned to 13 Paternoster Row. Vastra runs up to her study and comes back down shoving a stack of banknotes into an envelope. She quickly writes a letter and sends their driver back to The Betsey Trotwood.

"Let him believe we have no need of his services due to a job well done. I do not want a criminal boss to be our enemy."

"But his men did not complete the job."

"How can you tell?"

"Obviously, John did not come to court."

"So you believe that the men did not try to bring in John?"

Jenny ponders for a moment, "Do you believe Weeping Angels in an eye could send men back in time?"

"We know the myths of Medusa and Grandmother's Footsteps simply truth hidden in plain sight."

"Now what?"

Vastra opens a drawer and opens a small box; it is John's hair she pulled out on Sunday night.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"I have an idea," Vastra turns to go to her laboratory taking a leap to the first landing. Vastra turns back to Jenny, "Would you be a dear and make some tea and join me?"

Jenny bows and looks up with her devilish brown eyes, "Anything else Madame?"

Vastra as she smacks her lips, "Something sweet," and continues to her lab.


	29. Chapter 28 :: Plan C

Jenny and Vastra are in the darkroom at 13 Paternoster Row checking the photographs hanging to dry.

"It was so dark, and he is hovering in the corner," critics Jenny.

"You are an excellent photographer. Now let's see how I look." Vastra pushes a button on her bracelet.

Jenny exams Vastra's and compares to the photographs. "I think it will do nicely. Keep your head down."

Vastra holds up a mirror to see her new face, "Disgusting ape."  
Jenny, "I agree".

April sits in her usual seat in front of the Magistrate and hopes this will be the last time she sits in this chair. The arms are sticky from those who sat here before; someone had jam hands. She looks to the back to only see Jenny.  
Jenny smiles to April.

The magistrate walks into the courtroom and bangs his gavel. "Welcome back Mrs Saint Clair. Do you want to wager if John makes himself known or shall we ready until the new year comes about?"

April stands in respect, "I would like my daughter returned to me. You have the power ..."

The magistrate interrupts and flips his hand downwards, "Sitdown and shut up."

The courtroom door creaks open. The magistrate tries to focus and gets wide-eyed when he see John. What the devil is he doing here?

John stumbles to the front and stands before the magistrate. He speaks clearer than ever before and even lost his Scottish accent, "Please release Fiona Saint Clair to her mother."

The Magistrate looks at John over and waves him closer. He whispers to John, "You imbecile, what the devil do you think you are doing here? We've been paid plenty of money to retain her until she can no longer finish her schooling."

John, "The girl, is even now beyond repair and terrified of her shadow. Besides, it is too cold, and I don't want to spend Christmas keep an eye on the building."

Magistrate, "You have put me in a difficult place. This is all on you. I hold you responsible." He signs a piece of paper, hands it to John, bangs the gavel and leaves the courtroom to his private room to the left.

The courtroom slowly clears out with disappointed faces, as they were hoping for more theatrics.  
Jenny quickly goes to April and whispers into April's ear, "Get into a cab and go to our home and wait. Our address is 13 Paternoster Row."

Jenny and John are the last to exit the courtroom. They notice as the courtroom doors way back and forth they view through the two second gap a Weeping Angel wandering across the floor to the magistrates private room.

Jenny looks around, "We are safe". John touches his bracelet and instantly transforms into a tall Silurian.  
"Let's get Fiona before they do."

During the drive, Vastra has shared with Jenny word for word what the Magistrate said to her posing as John.

"Curious. Why? None of this makes sense, over one woman."

"I agree. So let us be quick in our rescue attempt number three. We can't fail this time. There is no 'Plan D'."

Their driver worked his magic and reached Bethlem Royal Hospital in record time.

Jenny watches her beautifully green Silurian turn into this angry, sad Scottish man. John and Jenny leave the cab and work their way to the admission desk.  
The admission officer looks to John and the paperwork, "You can go get her yourself."

Without hesitations, John and Jenny move towards room 34. Jenny knocks and enters but the room is empty. Jenny grabs the books while Vastra looks to the first nurse, "Where is the patient in room 34?"

The nurse thinks for a moment, "Oh she's in therapy."

Jenny, "Thank you. Please, are you able to direct me?"

The nurse pointing to a long hallway, "Oh yes, down that hallway, turn the first left, and you can't miss it the doctor loves an audience the door will be open."

John grabs Jenny's arm and heads towards therapy. Jenny turns to the nurse, "Thank you. Have a Happy Christmas."

The nurse smiles "You too."

John and Jenny dart between open doors until they come to see Fiona's arched body as the electric shock slings through her nervous system. Alaya stands and takes the books from Jenny's hands. John and Jenny head over to the table and start to unbuckle Fiona's arms and legs.  
Fiona opens her eyes to see her enemy and whispers, "You! John!" Jenny trades positions with John and runs up to the Fiona's face, "Do you remember me?"

Fiona surveys the face and nods.

Jenny, "WYes, we are taking your home. Don't be scared." While Jenny has Fiona's attention Vastra gently removes the wire from under the gown while Jenny removes the ones from her temple.

The doctor is being ignored through his protesting and yelling. John plucks up Fiona's tired body with Jenny and Alaya in tow they exit the therapy room, out of the entrance and into their waiting taxi.  
Their driver moves the taxi the moment all occupants are inside.

Vastra, Alaya and Jenny watch in horror as more than three Weeping Angels work their way inside the Hospital's front doors. As the taxi drives towards the Thames River they see a statue humped over, poor John.  
Vastra puts on her hooded cape and covers herself as she hits the bracelet transforming herself back into a proud Silurian.

Alaya is supporting Fiona's exhausted body on her lap. Alaya's fingers go over the scars that the coarse shears left and looks to her mother Jenny.  
Jenny, "Her hair will grow back. Her skin abrasions will disappear."

Vastra, "It is her mind that we need to focus. We need to do research on counteracting shock therapy. We need her back to full strength. Her rehabilitation and protection is a priority. You care for a woman who scares the Weeping Angels."

Alaya nods in understanding.


	30. Chapter 29 :: Home and Safe?

Fiona wakes up after a few hours of sleep and immediately locates her glasses on the table next her. Alaya is sitting at a lamp-lit desk reading. She makes a weak attempt to sit up and tries to steady her hand as she picks up a glass of water on the side table.

Alaya looks up and in seconds she holds the glass up to Fiona's mouth. "Here allow me, please drink Fiona."

Fiona drinks cupping Alaya's hands around the tall glass. Fiona asks softly, "What time is it? Where am I?"  
"It is around one in the morn. You are at 13 Paternoster Row."

Fiona eyes narrow and sucks in air, "No. I must leave." Fiona gets out of bed, it is an effort and she pants. She is quite determined to get out of Alaya's home. "I must leave."

Fiona pulls herself up and stand. She is looking around for her clothes and with panic hands she attempts to get dressed.

Alaya gently helps Fiona pick up her clothes. "Fiona, you need to rest. You can leave when you are better. Please you are in no condition to stand let alone walk out the front door."

Fighting with her body limitations Fiona she puts on her housecoat, "They will come and get me, take you. Take your mothers."

Alaya watching Fiona trying to tie her housecoat with trembling hands, "Our mothers worked together and you were legally released. No one will come to return you to the hospital or the courts."

Fiona gives up trying to close her housecoat. "What of John? He will send me back. I must go home."

"Not possible."

"I don't understand. Is there something you should tell me?"

"My mothers and I are doing our best to get answers. In the meantime, all you need to do is focus on getting better." You are safe. I promise you." Alaya attempts to cup her Fiona's face in her hands, but Fiona jerks back. "We do not know why John put you in that terrible place. I ... my mothers need a little time. When you are able, I will take you home. Are you hungry?"

Fiona shakes her head no, "I want to be in my own bed, in my own home. I to sleep somewhere familiar."

"I understand. Please just go back to bed, get proper sleep."

"Are you now my warden?" Fiona leaves the bedroom and with purpose heads down the stairs.

"I am not. Please, Fiona. Just wait."

"No." Fiona grabbing the railing with both hands and takes one step at a time as a toddler.

"I am ... You must rest."

Fiona now wants to verbally bite. "You want to keep me prison? What of my classes? How dare you hold me hostage. I hate you." This stirs up her energy as she finally has reached the second floor walks the length of the landing. "I am going home. If you do not get me a taxi, I will walk home in my housecoat."

"Please Fiona ... go back to bed."

"I am. In my own room."

Fiona walks towards the first-floor. Alaya comes swiftly to her side assist her descend. "This is not a prison, I care for you. You don't have to say ... Fiona ... I am sorry."

"I am going home."

Fiona stepped onto the first-floor landing.

Alaya moves to face Fiona to interfere with her progress. "I can't allow you to leave."

"You can't allow that?" Fiona holds up a thin finger pointing to Alaya, "Who do you think you are? How dare you. I am going home. Please move out of my way."

Alaya picks Fiona up like a rag-doll and carries Fiona, in protest, back to her room. "I am sorry Fiona. Our mothers worked very hard to get your out of that horrible place. You can hate me, be mad at me. If you leave this house, I will find you and bring you back to this room."

Alaya gently places Fiona on the bed in a sitting position; she looks to Fiona through her veiled face, "Please be mindful of your words."

"If I can't leave this room, then you stay out of this room. I don't want or need your help. Get out. Leave me alone." She stands shoving Alaya out of the room with little resistance.

"As you wish." Alaya standing in the doorway, "Fiona, don't let them win. Be courageous. Tomorrow is Christmas. I have a gift under the tree." She closes the door.

Fiona starts to cry.

Alaya stands behind the closed-door, listens and waits until Fiona falls back asleep. She goes downstairs to her new bedroom, changs into her workout clothes and runs to the basement gymnasium passing her mothers.

"She is pushing me away. She needs help I can't offer. Her body will heal, but her mind will need aid. I will not lose her before ... I can't. She said ... I am angry."

Moments later the basement is full of rage com from Alaya's throat as each blow lands against the hard leather punch bag.

Vastra look into her Jenny's sad eyes, "We need help."


	31. Chapter 30 :: The Right Tool

Fiona awakes as the sun tips over the landscape with the sky stretching with orange and yellow. It has been too long to see the sunrise as she gathers her glasses to enjoy this moment. That is when she notices she is not alone in the room.

Fiona became a little brutish as she told Alaya to leave her alone, only that is not Alaya. "Who are you? Alaya! Alaya! Anyone!" Fiona uses all her fortitude to pick herself up and tries to leave.

Fiona can hear running footsteps up the stairs and towards her room.

"Good to see you awake Fiona," smiles the unfamiliar woman, "and full of fight."

There is a tap on the door. Alaya's asks without opening the door, "Is everything alright?"

The strange woman responds, "Yes, thank you for check my dear Alaya. You may retire to your bedroom."

Fiona damns Alaya behind the door and this strange woman occupying space, "No. I want to leave or be left alone."  
The strange woman holds up a finger for Fiona to wait as they both listen as Alaya moves downstairs.

Fiona asks with as much fervor and does her best to be taller in her small body, "What do you want? Who are you?"

"To talk. You don't know me. I am Dr. Louisa Garrett Anderson. I am a physician to the Flint family."

"Talk about what? Will you take me home?"

Louisa administers with soft words, "Fiona, I want to talk about nothing and anything. As far as your wish to go home, may I suggest you put that thought out of your mind, temporarily."

Fiona attempts to grab the full glass of water from the side table, but her hands shake in protest.  
Louisa comes over to help, at once Fiona looks to her and stubbornly says, "I need to do this myself."

Louisa holds her movement, "Sometimes the right tool will allow you to do it for yourself" and fiddles a straw with her fingers.

Fiona meekly responds, "Yes, that would be helpful."

Louisa goes over and places the straw in the glass. Look into Fiona's bloodshot eyes, "I am a tool to help you here," as she light pokes the stubbly hair on Fiona's head.

Fiona glances up, "I feel like my brain is in a million bits."

"I can help you repair yourself."

"Truly, I want to be alone."

Louisa gently coaches Fiona back to the bed, "You are here because you are important to the women of this house. They surely care."  
Fiona whispers as Louisa sits her in a chair, "They should stop caring."

"Would you like ice cream?" Louisa grabs from the table a large bowl of ice cream, drags a chair facing to Fiona and sit. "I find Silurians keep too warm of a home during the winter. Want to join me?"  
Fiona looks down and shakes her head no.

"Come now, I can't eat this all by myself. You loathe ice cream? Your mother said it was your weakness, particularly when you are stressed. She describes this your 'comfort food'"

Fiona could not combat a smile.

Louisa takes a spoonful of ice cream and feeds it to Fiona. Fiona loves the sweet taste and the coolness. It feels nice.

"Let's get on with the bad news. You will miss your final pre-clinical term. Your mother has already contacted Kings College administration. They require you to meet specific goals to keep up your status." Louisa nods over to the desk area, "Those are your books and required readings. You have till the fall when an exam will be given. If you fail, you will have to redo the previous term. If you pass, you will return to your education where you left off with new classmates. Either way once you finish your pre-clinical at Kings College your medical training will commence at London Royal Free Hospital School of Medicine for Women."

Fiona adjusts her glasses and evaluates a stack of books. "That is plenty to keep my mind busy ... really? London Royal Free Hospital School of Medicine for Women? " Fiona is now distracted with the plethora of books.

"Your admissions are conditional that you finished Kings College with high marks. Additionally as your physician ..." Louisa point to herself with a spoon of ice cream, "and your mother we advise that you remain here at 13 Paternoster Row, for a while."

Fiona begins to complain, but Louisa shovels ice-cold ice cream into Fiona's mouth, "Understand this my dear, everyone has fought to recover you from that horrible place."

Fiona swallows the ice cream and opens her mouth to propose alternatives, but Louisa launches in another help of ice cream.  
"You have three options. First, stay up here and hide to starve to death. Secondly, honor those who have opened their homes to you and remain until a more suitable time. Thirdly," Fiona goes to take a sip of water but Louisa grabs back the straw, "Three, leave here alone without the proper tools and support."

"No other options?"

"No. Yet, the decision is yours."

"But do they understand I am ... " as she looks to the other side of the room, "broken?"

Louisa places the straw back in the glass, fills up with more water. "Fiona, there is not one person in your life ... not your mother, Alaya's mothers, Alaya nor myself. Nobody is unbroken." Louisa tilts up Fiona's head and looks into the tearful eyes, "Everyone you love and care about is as you say, broken. Do you want them to keep you at a distance? Do you want your mother to restrain her love towards you?"

Fiona takes in this information and responds, "Yes, my mother ... you are right."

"Of course I am right."

Fiona smirks and rolls her eyes.

"So now. Let's have it out. All of it. Are you ready? I have a stack of handkerchiefs. I want to hear it all. Start by tell me how did you end up as a patient Bethlem hospital."

Fiona takes a deep breath and proceeds to explain John, the police, the hospital therapy and her hypothesis.

Louisa and Fiona continue to discuss the matter little over an hour. Louisa kindly adjusts Fiona's view, inform her of truths. Louisa offers handkerchief after handkerchief and soon no tears fall.

The large ice cream bowl is now empty.

"Fiona, you did very well. I will be back in a few days for another visit. We will meet daily for therapy. Remember I am the proper tool for this," as she taps Fiona's head, "I wish it was easy as a straw in a glass, but it is not."

Fiona nods and offers a smile. Fiona slowly gets up out of bed and moves towards the desk. Fiona wants to tackle the stack of books that taunt her intellect. Louisa goes to the side table and fills up her drink glass, straw included and put it on the desk for Fiona to see.

"Please, will you do me a favor?"

"Depends on the request."

"Two particular women own this home. They have given birth to their only child one floor down. They should not have to hide in their own home. The mother and daughter keep their veils on for you. Fix that?"

Fiona nods.

"Remember, I will see you in two days and Happy Christmas."  
Louisa leaves the room and makes her way to the first-floor drawing-room where the Flint family awaits. She wonders if she will need three bowls of ice cream.

"She will heal. Although, it will take time. She has chosen to stay." Louisa looks to Alaya, "You may go and retrieve her for meals and social time. Don't stare or try to get close. She feels you in the room, in this home - physical contact no matter how simple will draw her to tears."

Louisa turns to Vastra and Jenny, "She will grapple with eating. Her hand tremors will take time to pass. In the meantime, make sure that a fork is all she needs. Pre-cut her food into bite size pieces. It will be a demanding task, but it should aid her transition. Also, make sure she has a straw for drinking. Tea cups are not an option,"  
Jenny smirks, "Our tea cups were not ever safe around Fiona."

"Vastra, it might be a good idea to start Fiona on studying how to defend herself. Present Alaya a curriculum to follow and you supervise. She has to learn to stand up again." Vastra nods.

"I must instruct her?"

"Yes, Alaya. You are the conduit that will spark her back in control. Do not go light on her. Look to your Mothers for any advice."

"I will return in two days. It will be daily therapy for a bit. I thank you for coming to me for advice."Alaya, "How can I ever repay you? "

"There is my fee. Have a Happy Christmas."

Alaya escort Louisa to the door and gives Louisa a hug. "Thank you. I must ask. Please be honest ... have I lost her?"

"No, dear. If you have lost her, she will not be so determined to leave this house. She does not want anything to happen to you or your family." Louisa cups this face she knows so well, "Begin writing to her again." Louisa kisses Alaya's cool forehead and leaves 13 Paternoster Row.

Alaya closes the doors and immediately runs to her room to write a letter.


	32. Chapter 31 :: Thank you for finding me

Fiona is skimming through the syllabus and making sure checking she has everything to complete the requisites.  
A knock at the door.

Fiona gradually stands, walks to the door, takes a deep breath, turns the knob and opens the door. She sees the top of Alaya's veil sauntering down the stairs. Fiona takes a step forward and something clunks against the door.

She looks down and tears up.  
Fastened to the door knob is the message cylinder.

Fiona clutches the cylinder with resolution, even though her hands shake the girth of the cylinder makes it easy to control. She glances back to the stairs. and Alaya is gone.

Fiona closes the door and opens the cylinder at her desk. A folded note slides out.

* * *

_My Dearest Fiona,_

_You have instructed me to not enter your room and to leave you alone. I will not enter your room without permission, but I will not leave you alone. Frankly, I care very much._

_Our mothers talk about our living situation. Do not feel that you lost control of your life, I wasn't allowed an opinion. I had to sit and watch our mother make decisions concerning your ... out circumstances._

_Your mother petitioned for separate floors therefore I moved one floor down. You occupy my old room. Yes, you are in my bed. Scandalous._

_You have studies, Louisa's daily appointments, assigned domestic duties and I am going to train you to defend yourself. Mother Vastra is building the curriculum as I write this letter._

_I have family business responsibilities, training and I also have domestic obligations. No one gets out of doing household duties in this house, trust me I have tried._

_Each evening you and I will clear the table, clean the kitchen, wash dishes, and serve afternoon tea together. I have never looked forward to kitchen duty in my whole life. After which we are allotted time together._

_You and I can do whatever we want during our social time. Until you are better pick any book and I shall read it to you. When you return to full strength, we can plan devise for ridiculous adventures._

_When it is dark, the house is yours to do as you like. Remember the night is our greatest asset as detectives or as in reference to myself a detective-in-training._

_You should know ... I have inherited a tool, from my Mother Vastra, to track scents. Your letters have your scent which I used to discover your Mother's business, your room and that horrible hospital._  
_I will arrive at your door tonight around six-thirty to escort you to dinner, our first Christmas Eve dinner._

_Eating is the only way you will get stronger. So, please eat tonight, even if it only a little._

_I do hope I remain Your Alaya_

* * *

Fiona grabs a piece of paper and struggles to write but her hand lacks control. She goes through multiple pieces of paper, finally settling on minimum and simple words. She folds the note in half, places it in the cylinder and locks it.

Fiona grips the cylinder and exits her room. She looks down the stairwell and coughs audibly twice.  
Moments following the door opens one floor below a taller veiled woman appears, Fiona assumes Mother Vastra. Peering down to the ground floor two others are staring up - one is a veiled Alaya and the other is Alaya's Mother Jenny.

Fiona extends her shaking hand gripping the cylinder for all to see. Mother Vastra nods and retreats back into the room.

Mother Jenny yells up, "You need to figure out a better system than coughing." and departs grinning.

"Thank you Fiona. Please hook it to the banister. I will retrieve it shortly." Fiona nods.

Fiona placing the blue ribbon around the bannister's large bulb and returns to her room.

Alaya quietly ascends the stairs and removes the cylinder from the banister. She takes it to her room, turns the symbols to A ... L ... A ... Y ... A and the latch pops open. A note comes out.

Alaya takes a deep breath and sees Fiona's messy handwriting.

* * *

_You are my Alaya_

_Thank you for finding me._

_Fiona_

* * *

Alaya sits back and rereads the note again; hope has entered her heart.


	33. Chapter 32 :: Christmas Eve

Alaya confidently knocks on Fiona's door on time with the chime of the foyer clock striking six-thirty.

Fiona softly calls from the inside, "Please enter."

Alaya walks in to find Fiona partly dressed in half-buttoned blouse, un-clasped pleated skirt and cloche hat. Fiona's shaking hands are holding up her skirt and clamping her blouse shut.

"I need help. My hands are not cooperating with the buttons and zipper. Please?"

Alaya grins underneath her veil, "I thought you would never ask. Although ..."

Fiona face reddened and her eyes fill with tears.

Alaya steps back, "I ... I miss our playfulness in our letters."

"I know ... please. Please help me get decent?"

Alaya shuts the door behind her and steps towards Fiona. She finds the clasp, zipper up the skirt and buttons Fiona's blouse from top to bottom.  
"Let me try it now." Fiona, triumphantly tucks the blouse only to have her hand tremors ruins her hard work. Alaya calmly watched each failed attempt. Ultimately, after five attempts Fiona lets out a soft sigh. "Alaya, please help me."

"You are better riding a bicycle than dressing yourself," Alaya tenderly tucks in Fiona's blouse and forces herself to concentrate on laying the lapels flat. Alaya fails to notice two quivering hands removing her veil.  
Alaya freezes.

Fiona, "I am sorry for my words; honestly I am. I do not hate you." Offering a smile, "My mother is right, you are beautiful. Your brown eyes are perfect."  
"Thank you. You, I ... we miss your hair. Make no mistake Fiona there has never been a bald woman as beautiful as you."

Fiona laughs, "Is that so?"

Alaya reopens the bedroom door and comes back to Fiona's side offering her arm to Fiona. Fiona accepts. Alaya leans in and whispers, "Mother Jenny prepared a special dinner for Christmas Eve. You are going to feed yourself." Fiona returned a troubled face, "No it has not been turned into liquid form. You will only need a straw to drink your water."  
Alaya slowly walks with Fiona to the foyer following Louisa's rules and guiding Fiona down without unessential physical contact. The first few steps were uncertain and Fiona grabbed Alaya to steady herself. It was a challenge. Alaya has restrained herself from carrying Fiona down.  
In the foyer, Vastra and Jenny notice that their Alaya is without a veil.

Vastra asks, "May I take this contraption off my head?"

"Yes, please."

Vastra takes the veil off and studies Fiona's eyes, "Thank you, better."

"You have a beautiful family. Are you the lone Silurian from my stories?"

"Yes I do have a lovely family. I have not been the lone Silurian for many years." Vastra cups Jenny's face and kisses her lips softly.

Fiona looks down at dinner table, "Dinner for five?"

Jenny responds, "Yes, one more family member is coming."

The foyer clock strikes seven and a gentle knock is at the door. Alaya is by Fiona's side offering a helping hand. Alaya opens the front door and it is a police officer with a carpet-bag and multiple packages.  
"May I come in? I have a matter to discuss with Madame Vastra."

Fiona steps back and almost trips, Alaya is there to catch her and stand Fiona upright. Alaya grabs the officer's bag and boxes and places them in the foyer.

Jenny comes from behind, "Good evening Officer Henry, come in and follow through to the dining room. You are in time for dinner."

As Alaya closes the front door Officer Henry grabs a bracelet and transforms into April Saint Clair. Fiona runs over, trips forward and clings to her mother. April holds her daughter tight and kisses her on her cheek and forehead before taking a good look at her. "My sweet Fiona, I am so glad to see you up. You look fantastic and I like the hat."  
Fiona slowly walks her mother into the dining room. April brings with her two square boxes tied together. "When can I come home?"

"I am sorry by dear Fiona, but until we know more, it is best that you remain here with the Flint Family. We have brought over most of your things. " Fiona starts to tear, "My dear daughter you know I would never deny you anything."  
Fiona stood stubbornly and willful to be in her own room. "Please ..."

April cups her daughter's face with her free hand, looks directly into her eyes and firmly states, "We have been through so much together. I want you by my side ... but this is the solution. I do not worry when you are here, please try to understand. If not, please accept this is only temporary. I am sorry."

Fiona nods frustrated. April and Fiona just look into each other's eyes. Fiona notices that her mother isn't looking at her the same way, there is something else. Fiona offers a muted smiles and hugs her mother tight.

Jenny boldly breaks the awkwardness, "What are in the boxes?"

April boasts, "Dessert."

Fiona, "Wonderful! What did you bring?"

April, "Cheesecake and chocolate mousse. But you," turning to Fiona, "will not have a single piece if you do not eat your dinner."

Fiona, "That is three incentives to eat. One, dinner smells delicious. Two, I adore cheesecake. Three, I am a little hungry."

Jenny nods to the compliment.

Fiona examining her food, "Do you always cut everyone's meal?"

Jenny, "No, but we did it for you." Without looking at anything particular adds, "This will also force the old Silurian to eat more like a human."

Vastra looking directly at Jenny, "What is wrong with the way I eat?"

Jenny now focusing on pouring herself a bit of wine, "Nothing, nothing at all."

Vastra waits until the wine bottle is past. She pulls Jenny close and kisses her on her cheek.

"Living here you will have to Ignore them." Alaya said to Fiona and then directed her comments to her parents, "We have a guest. Mind your passions."

Vastra and Jenny pull apart, "Guest? Seriously Guest? She is a family. We will kiss, hug and do as we please in our home. If you don't like it, stay in your room." Vastra gets one more kiss in this time directly on Jenny's lips.

Fiona, "It is perfectly alright."

Fiona looking at Alaya, "Thank you for buttoning up my clothes and zipping my skirt."

Alaya's mouth is frozen open as she was about to feed herself.

April wants to say something, but she is used to Fiona's teases.

Jenny looks to Vastra with her eyebrows raised.

Fiona jokes, "I might need assistance undressing ..." and quickly holds off finishing the sentence as Fiona blushes and tears up at her bravery.

Alaya smiles as she takes a bite of her already cut meat and looks to back and forth between her Mothers with Pride. The mothers smile and enjoy their daughters moment of happiness.  
April tells herself that this is a good sign; if they can find light in the darkest time together. She wonders how Ian would be with her new friends but gently reminds herself that he would be full of inappropriate questions, personal questions. April could not help but smile.

The dinner topic of discussion begins with the dry weather but soon it weaves into comfortable, casual conversation and then politics, society and even news events. Vastra, Jenny and April are intellectually equal and their life experiences add much spice to their views on current world events. But, April has an upper hand with already knowing most historic event. She never boasts but instead plays devil advocate. Vastra and Jenny enjoy the challenge of siphoning out the truth.

Alaya and Fiona are in their own world. Alaya understands what Louisa meant, she feels Fiona nearby.  
Fiona is enjoying being close to Alaya. In contrast Fiona also sees something new in her mother, friendship. She knows her mother is intelligent, but there is a special bond being created between April from the future, Vastra from the past and Jenny from the present. It is wonderful.  
Fiona takes Alaya's hand under the table.

Now Alaya is smiling and trying to chew at the same time.

Vastra feels Jenny tap on her thigh and turns to Jenny. Jenny nods towards Alaya. April also takes the cue and looks at her Fiona. They are smiling and eating.

Fiona and Alaya notices it has gotten quiet and the parents are looking at them. The daughters blush and look down at their plates.

April, "It is good to see you both smiling." She turns back to Vastra and Jenny, "What were we discussing? Ah, the middle east ..."

Fiona does her best as her shaking hands plunge her fork into the food and brings it to her mouth. Sometimes she misses and the plate makes an unnerving scraping sound, which Fiona whispers an apology each time.

Jenny, "Fiona ... We are grateful you are in our lives. Please stop saying apologizing. I don't want every other word out of my mouth 'apology accepted'."

"Yes ma'am". Fiona offers a simple smile and then quickly adds, "I am grateful you did not serve peas tonight."

Everyone expels a hearty laugh. It is a good laugh, a well-needed laugh.

After supper, Alaya and Fiona clear the dishes and clean the kitchen.

The mothers work their way into the drawing-room. April takes her things and places wrapped gifts under the tree. She then takes out items from her carpet-bag a lighted device, tools. And cords.  
Jenny checks on the fire and adds more logs.

Vastra gathers books, "April we have a vast library collection, you are welcome to indulge when it pleases you."

Fiona and Alaya enter the drawing-room. Alaya is carrying a tray of tea and desserts April made.

Alaya, "I hear that April has a surprise for us. We are to get comfortable."

Vastra returns to the books to the shelves and takes a seat.

Fiona closing curtains and then sits in an Edwardian Sofa and makes sure there is room for Alaya. Alaya sits as closely as possible to Fiona without being too close. Fiona grabs a blanket and curls up leaning on the arms for support. Across the room Vastra and Jenny cuddled up together.

Currently, all eyes are on April.

April removes items out of her carpet-bag and tinkering with wires and clips two wires to the gramophone needle. She pushing a few buttons and turns to everyone, "This is a classic in any time or any London." She pushes a button and moves to a comfortable chair nearest to the fireplace.  
Words come out of the gramophone.

"From A Christmas Carol, by Charles Dickens. Chapter One. Marley was dead, to begin with. There is no doubt whatever about that ..."  
Everyone sits back and listens.

"... May that be truly said of us and all of us! And so, as Tiny Tim observed, God bless Us, Everyone! End of Chapter five. End of A Christmas Carol, by Charles Dickens."

April went to her makeshift device and puts everything gently back into the carpet-bag.

Vastra, "That was wonderful."

April looking over to a sleeping Fiona leading against a smiling Alaya. "We listen to this every year."

Jenny, "Thank you for sharing."

April, "It is the least I can do."

Alaya, "I find it quite incredible. That contraption? Can you tell us more."

April, "These are a few of my things I was carrying when transported to your 'our London'. This is called an iPod and its only purpose is to store music. I have been very cautious. I believe in the Prime Directive - No identification of self or mission. No interference with the social development of said planet. No references to space or the fact that there are other worlds or civilizations."

Vastra, "I have never heard of the Prime Directive."

April, "It is a popular culture reference, not an actual rule set by any real government."

Vastra, "Interesting."

The foyer clock strikes midnight.

Jenny pops up, "Happy Christmas!"

Vastra, "Yes, dear Happy Christmas!"

April responds as she clasps her carpet-bag, "Happy Christmas to you and everyone you love."

Alaya lightly shakes the sleeping head on her shoulder. Fiona wakes. Alaya, "It is late. Allow me to escort you back to your room."

Fiona nods her head, "How did you enjoy my mother's surprise?"

Jenny, "It was delightful."

Vastra and Alaya nod in agreement. Alaya folds the blanket and assists in Fiona standing. Alaya then offers Fiona her arm and both descend the stairs. Fiona turns her head around, "Good night everyone".

April starts clearing dishes and takes them into the kitchen. Jenny offers to help, but it falls on deaf ears.

Vastra and Jenny bid April a goodnight.

April, "Goodnight to you both. I will wash the dishes giving the girls a bit of liberty and privacy."

Alaya comes down the stairs and hands April abound envelope, "This is an exciting document."  
April uncoils the latch and pulls out a stitched bound journal, "Homo-Reptilia and Homo-Sapien Reproduction a Case Study 1892 - 1907".  
Vastra speaks directly to April, "If you have any questions, just ask. Goodnight".

April reads the title again, back to Jenny, again to Vastra and back to a smiling Alaya. "Oh, I see,"

April smiles to herself, "An interesting read indeed. Merry Christmas to me."

Alaya meets Fiona back on the second-floor landing and extends her arm again. Fiona accepts.

"Do you require assistance in getting into a sleeping gown?"

"Yes, please. I can slip the gown over my head. As for getting undressed, I will need help." Fiona stands as Alaya unbutton the blouse and unzips the skirt and retreats to the hall.  
Alaya waits until she hears her name being called inside Fiona's room. She opens the door the skirt is a circular pile on the floor and the blouse is half off, stuck on Fiona. "Let me help, you a gimpy girl."  
Fiona, "Hey! Don't tease."

Alaya, "I am trying to make you smile."

Fiona blushes and tear begin to fill her eyes.

Alaya untangled Fiona's blouse picks up the skirt and gently removes her hat which all get laid out on the chair. She pauses as she gets a nightgown from the drawer, looking at the drawer for no particular reason. "You are paramount to me Fiona. I will learn to have patience."

Fiona looking down as the floor, "I know."

Alaya takes a deep breath and looks to the ceiling as she puts the nightgown over Fiona's head.

Fiona lets gravity take over and the dressing gown is covering her body. "The gown is on."

Fiona's gown is quite shear.

Alaya blushes as she goes over to Fiona's bed holding up a corner for Fiona.

Fiona gets into bed and lays down.

Alaya puts her covers over Fiona's body.

Fiona, "Good night, get me up when you get up. Please? Also, Happy Christmas!?

Alaya, "I will. Thank you for eating tonight. Happy Christmas to you too."

Alaya goes down one flight into her room and sleeps peacefully for the first time in over two weeks.


	34. Chapter 33 :: Christmas

It is Christmas morning at 13 Paternoster Row London 1911.

Fiona hears a knock on the door and slowly gets out of bed as her muscles protest. She opens the door to no one and instantly looks down to see the message cylinder. She grabs it and closes her door.

She sits down on the bed and rotates the dials and out pops a note and a tiny box.

* * *

_My Dearest Fiona,_

_I slept well for the first time in many days. I hope you are more comfortable and letting your body heal._

_The box contains a simple bell. Once you attach the cylinder to the banister ring the bell to alert me there is a message. I will retrieve your message at my earliest opportunity._

_Writing a note from time to time will help your hands having more control. Please be a dear and keep them short. I can't enjoy the letters if letter writing frustrates you. Please let me know if you want to put writing on hold._

_Your Alaya_

_P.S. If you need help getting dressed ... undressed ... let me know._

* * *

Fiona goes out to the landing loops the blue ribbon around the banister bulb, returns to her room, cracks open the door enough to spy and rings the bell.

She waits.

Nothing.

She rings again.

Nothing.

Minutes have gone by and the cylinder remains.

She closes her door and heads to her window as Alaya might be outside.

Nothing.

She goes back to the door, cracks it a bit, the cylinder is gone.

She closes the door smiling, Alaya knows I was watching.

* * *

_Alaya,_

_Yes, I need aid getting dressed._

_I want to write_

_Fiona_

* * *

Fiona places the bell down and heads over to the window and looks outside. It would be wonderful to take a walk, but it is too cold and she still is not strong enough.

She reminds herself it is Christmas morning.

Fiona smiled remembering her mother last night. We have friends, friends that understand. My mother is herself and accepted socially. Fiona is lost in thoughts which are interrupted by a knock at the door. "Please enter."

It is Alaya dressed in harem pants and a red blouse with a grin, "Happy Christmas".

Alaya face changes colors and her eyes quickly dart to Fiona's eyes.

Fiona looks down and see that the light from the window shines through her gown. She blushes and moves away from the window quickly.

Alaya offers a disappointed pout, "Why did you move? I was gathering courage for another glance."

Fiona quickly responds as she wipes away a tear, "Sorry dear not before the wedding night."

Alaya comes closer to Fiona, "Would it be an acceptable compromise if I offered a simple hug? If not I understand."

Fiona leans against the nearest chair, "Oh. I ..."

"I am sorry, forget that I mention anything."

"No, I want a hug. I am afraid ... "

"You have been through so much. I worry that if I touch your hand you will break like the China Joker in Dainty China Country."

"That is exactly how I feel. Like one word, one tease or even one look I will shatter and no mender to put me back."

Alaya moves closer to Fiona, "I do not wish you to shatter. Visible wounds are easily healed. Those inside are more difficult to mend. I will be gentle." She opens her arms and Fiona melts into her embrace.

Fiona starts to cry at first it is whimpering. A few seconds later it is like pouring a picture of water into a thimble overwhelming both women. Alaya holds Fiona tighter, "Please let it out. You are safe."

Fiona utter words loudly and forcefully, "Why? Why? Why?" and burying her head into Alaya's chest in vociferation, "Why!"

Alaya holds her tight. "We don't know. We honestly don't know."

Fiona grips Alaya in return. Slowly her anger subsides and returns to a snivel. "I need to sit." As she sits in a chair and Alaya kneels in front.

"I am so sorry. My heart aches at seeing you in such a state. Seeing in you in the hospital. They robbed you of your hair, your confidence and your life. I am angry. I honestly do not know what to do ... I don't want to lose you."

With a trembling hand Fiona touches Alaya's cheek, "They robbed us of our unveiling. I had such wonderful plans."

Alaya pulling a chair in front of Fiona, "Tell me, what were your plans?"

"I saved a little. I was going to pick you up in a cab at eleven in the morning. I didn't know if you were up late the night before sleuthing. I wanted you rested." Alaya nods and places both of their hands on Fiona's lap, on top of each other. It sends a shiver down Alaya's spine and it caused Fiona to pause. They look into each other's eyes. "I regretted not asking about your diet and food preferences."

"What? There is a time to unravel the personal mystery. Which is such fun. Don't you agree?"

Fiona blushes, "Yes, I rented a private room at Alan's Tea Room on Oxford. I believe that it would allow us privacy. After our luncheon, I rented a box at Pyke's Cambridge Circus Cinematograph Theatre to watch _Jane Shore_. I had reserved a box seat so that you could be sans veil. If everything went well, we would come back to Savile Row to join my mother for tea and supper. After which I would have returned you home."

"You planned rather well my dear. We will have opportunity for your plans. I would be honored to enjoy any outing with you. But, let us not worry about the past, today is Christmas. Shall we get you dressed?" Alaya stands up and offers her hand to Fiona.

Fiona stands and instantly grabs Alaya into a hug. Fiona's body is warm and the more they hug the warmer Alaya's body becomes. Alaya takes control, steps back and immediately regrets her maturity, she wants to feel Fiona's warmth against her own body.

Fiona asks looking into Alaya's brown eyes, "Do we really need to join the others?"

"It is Christmas. There are presents."

Fiona's eyes widen, "Yes, presents. So help me dress. Please."

"What do you want to wear today?"

"I believe I like what you are wearing."

Alaya blushing at the attention, "Excellent choice" and goes over to the closet and is looking for harem pants." Alaya turns to Fiona, "I am sorry dear it seems your mother didn't include any similar outfit."

"I don't own harem pants."

"Oh, I see. I will be right back" as she exits Fiona's room and returns in a few minutes with a pair of harem pants.

"These should fit you well." Alaya bends down and holds open the waistband as Fiona steps in each leg. Alaya pulls the pants around Fiona's knees, hips until they are secure.

Alaya successfully latches the pants while fighting for territory with the dressing gown.

Alaya returns to Fiona's closet and pull out a perfect blouse and displays it for Fiona. "I think this will look beautiful!"

Fiona trying not to blush with significant failure, "I agree. Please help me put this on ..." and dangling from a shaking hand is a shoulder strap connected to a lace bandeau brassière.

Alaya's mind is racing. "Turn around." Alaya pulls the dressing gown from the back around Fiona's head.

"Now pull one arm through." Fiona follows every instruction. "Good."

"Now hold on to your gown and put your other arm through. Good. We have successfully kept your honor. You are covering your bosom?"

Fiona nods yes.

Alaya is analyzing this delicate item and trying to ignore all the goosebumps growing on Fiona's back. "First we will put your arms through the straps one at a time, grab the front quickly and let the gown drop. I will then close the back. Sound like an idea?"

Fiona nods as her blushing has extended to her ears and neck.

The duo has successfully put on the brassière and the other items of clothing. Fiona sits down as Alaya bends to puts on Fiona's her footwear, "It is Christmas. I believe you and I need to confess something."

Fiona looking down at the back of Alaya's crown desiring to touch each ridge, "What confession?"

Alaya gently helps Fiona stand.

Alaya looks down into Fiona's eyes, "We are courting."

Fiona folds her arms, "Do I have a choice?"

"Of course you have a choice. It would break my heart if we didn't have a future, but I would respect our friendship I hold dearly." Alaya looks to the ground and she starts fidgeting her hands. "I should have asked. I am sorry."

Fiona whispers, "What if I shatter into pieces?"

Alaya picks up Fiona and spins her around the room. She gently puts Fiona on the ground. "You can break, fall, cry and run the full gambit of emotions. Remember this Fiona Saint Clair you will heal. You can allow yourself happiness even if it is for one moment. Currently, you are weak but it is not permanent. Dr. Louisa will be a great asset in your recovery. You will get stronger physically with Mother Vastra's curriculum and ..." pointing to the amount of books piled around Fiona's desk, "... you will focus on your studies. You will be in control."

Fiona looking at the mound of books, "We are to court conditionally."

"Yes, anything within reason."

"I need time to repair. Also without my hair my head is icy. Do you have a warm hat?"

"Of course" smiling, "I will gladly give you a hat in exchange for our courtship and future."

Fiona offers a muted smile.

Alaya has tormented eyes.

"I need time. I want to have hair. When my hair is ..." making an imaginary line on her own neck, "... here ... we can discuss marriage. In the meantime, I want a normal courtship. We are living in the same house and you can't assume liberties. Trust me."

"You must also trust me. I might know what is best. As in staying here in our home. I will not take advantage of our living situation. As for courtship rules ... are there any concerning human and half-Silurians?"

"True, we are not a conventional couple. I will trust you with all my heart as long as you help me understand your decisions and process."

"Deal" Alaya offers her hand to Fiona for a shake.

Fiona spontaneously pulling their faces close and kisses Alaya on her cheek.

"What happened to wait until you hair is down to here?" making a line gesture on Fiona's neck.

Taking Alaya's arm, "Escort me to the drawing-room. I said I didn't want to discuss marriage ... don't be so Edwardian."

Alaya and Fiona are going down the steps in better time than yesterday. As they enter the drawing-room with Fiona wearing a wool hat.

"Happy Christmas!"

There are more sweets, cold cuts, breads and full tea service on the table.

Jenny, "You're all on your own for food. April and I thought it over it is our holiday too." Jenny nods to April both sharing a smile.

Alaya and Fiona take the small sofa nearest to the fireplace. Alaya makes sure Fiona is all set and brings back a small plate with various items and places on the table nearest to their sofa. Alaya hands her a glass with a straw. Fiona looks up to Alaya whispering, "You need to pay attention."

Alaya sits next to Fiona whispering, "What did I miss?"

Fiona leans into Alaya, "You need to ask, not assume. I am grateful for the plate. But I am an adult and treat me as your equal, not a pet or hopeless."

Alaya sips her tea and immediately blushes, "I am sorry. "

Fiona offers Alaya a pleased look. She swiftly snaps out of her private conversation as she turns to her mother, "Did you bring all the gifts?"

"Every single one."

The Christmas Holiday is now in full swing at 13 Paternoster Row as gifts are given and received. Not one person is left out and nobody has more gifts than anyone else.

Fiona presents include a full men's cricket outfit from her mother, bicycle repair kit from Alaya, writing paper from Jenny and from Vastra a fountain pen with ink.

Alaya presents include a wool scarf with matching hat from April, Liverpool fingerprint kit from her Mother Jenny, a magnifying glass with a hip holder from Fiona and from Mother Vastra a chakram.

April presents include a journal from Alaya, a hat brooch from Jenny, a small picture frame with a drawing of April's wedding day from Fiona and from Vastra a fountain pen with ink.

Jenny presents include: a wool lined hooded coat from April, military grade utility belt from Fiona, Japanese throwing stars from Vastra and necklace with one birthstone from Alaya.

Vastra presents include a large wool button down sweater from April, tea assortment from Alaya, "Gaylord Bookcraft Box Traveling Book Binder Mending Repair Case" from Jenny and worn copy of a Latin book "Silurian Periit Culture" from Fiona.

It was fun to watch everyone open their presents. Everyone was pleased.

Since the mothers requested an effort free holiday, it was to Fiona and Alaya washing up and mothering the tea.

After everything cleared the atmosphere started to calm down.

April broke the silence, "Vastra and Jenny."

Vastra pulled herself out of the book with slight annoyance. Jenny touched Vastra's arm and pulls her in, "Yes, April."

"I finished the journal early this morning. It is extraordinary."

Fiona asks Alaya, 'What journal?"

Alaya replied briskly, "HomoReptiliaandHomoSapienReproduction: a Case Study 1892 - 1907".

"A case-study. Don't I get a holiday?" and goes back to laying her head on Alaya.

April, "I have to ask, Jenny, what did your parents think?"

Jenny curled into Vastra, "They were not pleased with me before I met Vastra. I was ostracised because of my 'preferences in companionship'. My parents strongly disagreed with my relationship with Vastras. When I told them of my intentions to marry Vastra they gave me a choice between them or Vastra. As you can see, chose Vastra."

"What happened then?"

"My parents were disgusted and embarrassed. They left me this house and moved 'Up North' to distance themselves from their daughter."

"I see. In my past ... future. Most of the world governments put laws in place to protect those who didn't conform to the social norms or 'preferences in companionship'. That didn't stop those from who were ignorant or lacked compassion to inflict harm." April gets sober, "Even death. It was rare, but it happened. You have to live your life as best you can. How old were you when you conceived Alaya?"

"Twenty-six"

"Twenty-six! My dear, Jenny you can't possibly be 50!"

"I am forty-four years old."

"Am I mistaken? I was told Alaya is twenty-four. The math is off."

Vastra, "Alaya time traveled to the future for her formal education. 'Our London' higher education lacks the curriculum for a detective, let alone a Silurian."

"How long was Alaya gone for her education?"

"In our time it was a year. In Alaya, it was six."

"Six years? Alone?" Turning to Alaya, "I am so sorry, we shall talk more about your educational opportunities at a later time." Turning to Vastra, "How old are you?"

"A Silurian never tells."

"Fair enough, how long is a general lifespan for a Silurian?"

"Two hundred to two hundred and fifty years. Sometimes to three-hundred."

April sits and stares at Vastra and Jenny. "Jenny you're human. How is your youthfulness possible?"

Vastra slightly irritated at the question, "The journal explains it all." Jenny slaps her wife's stomach. Jenny orders her wife to mind her manners.

April grabs the journal and pages it through, "blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda infused blood? Is that correct infused blood?"

Vastra nods, "Exactly."

"Absolutely astonishing" jokingly adds with her hands spreading an imaginary banner, "Bottle it and sell it! The Silurian Mixture for long life"

Vastra, "What of your prime directive?"

"You are correct. Are side effects that aren't mentioned in the Journal? This is a record of 15 years. What about now?"

Jenny responds, "I am colder and slower in winter. I need to wear a tighter brassiere and my nails continue to grow at a faster rate. In the past six years we have found my libido, let me put this gently, less Victorian."

"Do you have a hypothesis?"

Vastra, "The Silurian blood affects different organs differently. At first it was the heart but now we think it is the ovaries. We believe it will pass once the limited supply is, shall we say down to null, her libido shall return to normal." She turns to Jenny with a sultry smile, "I am in no rush."

Jenny blushed, "Don't mind her. Do you have any other questions?"

"No, not at this point. I am more concerned with Fiona's safety. Do you have an idea if this," pointing to the journal, "will be the same for my Fiona?"

"Frankly, no. I wish we could be more helpful."

Vastra pulling Jenny close, "We have learned one thing, nature took care my Jenny. It will take care of your Fiona."

"Understand, it is still amazing. You sure you're over forty?"

Jenny laughs and nods her head.

April turns to Fiona and Alaya.

While Alaya is sitting back listening to the interview Fiona is frozen with her eyes and mouth wide open.

Vastra lets out a deep laugh and soon the room is full of laughter, except Fiona.

Fiona gets up, with Alaya's help and takes the journal from her mother, returns to her seat next to Alaya and reads. Everyone can feel Fiona body blushing as she turns each page.

Vastra, Jenny, April and Alaya sit back and continue a casual conversation. It soon was dominated by discussion of motherhood as April and Jenny will share details of their daughter childhood ups and downs. Jenny gets out the photographs she has taken over the years.

Alaya becomes mortified as the conversation topic is the Silurian's tongue and stops the conversation immediately, "Fiona and I have agreed to begin courtship."

All eyes are on Alaya and Fiona.

Fiona places a quivering finger down to mark her place but it won't be still. "Alaya, may I borrow your hand, please?"

Alaya gives her a hand. Fiona uses one of Alaya's finger to keep her place. "Thank you. What seems so important that our mothers have stopped talking? What did you say?"

Alaya repeated almost a whisper, "Fiona and I have agreed to begin courtship."

April stands up and loudly protests, "No you're too young!"

Alaya stands up while keeping her hand exactly that same place in the Journal and calmly looks to April, "Please, be cautious with your words. It could offend people I care about."

Vastra stands in solidarity to her daughter, because that is what Silurians do when one feels threatened.

April apologies to Jenny and Vastra. "I had no right in your home."

Jenny nods, "I am not so worried about Fiona's age as I am Fiona has been through."

Alaya looks to her mother Jenny and back to April. "One moment. I will be right back." Alaya looks the the journal and makes a mental note of placement. All the mothers sit down wait.

April begins to speak and Fiona looks to her, "Alaya asked for us to pause."

April closes her mouth.

Alaya comes in with a small service with five tall glasses, one with a straw. Alaya offers drinks to everyone in the room and returns to her seat next to Fiona. Alaya places her hand back on journal specific location.

Alaya looks to her mothers and then to April. "We have decided it together." Calmly adding, "Fiona and I will hold off on certain aspects until specific merits have been met. Also, it seems mothers Fiona is of the opinion that sexual intercourse is isolated within the bounds of marriage."

April and Jenny want to interject while Vastra is seeing the better part of a Silurian blood handling the humans. "You might have things to say about our arrangement. But honestly it is our arrangement. So let me clear the way for questions. One, Fiona will be going to finish her education and into medical school. Two, I will continue my studies to partake in my family business. We are open to any rules of courtship, as the are no rules concerning our situation. Any questions?"

Alaya sits back, with the finger still on the journal, asks Fiona, "How was that?"

Fiona, "Marvelous."

Vastra whispering, "Marvelous indeed."

April, "Please clarify certain aspects until specific merits are met."

Fiona turns to her mother, "That is personal, too private. I am sorry."

April taken back with a secret, "Oh."

Alaya, "So drink up mothers and celebrate. Happy Christmas!" She turns to April, "Merry Christmas to you. I am sorry that I am not what you expected as a suitor for your daughter."

April, "I am not disappointed in you. I just wanted more time before ... Fiona to focus on her education. Marriage can be a drudgery to a woman's spirit in 'Our London'."

Vastra makes a mental note, 'before what'?

Alaya, "I agree. If you have any doubts about your daughter's future and spirit look to my Mother Jenny and my Mother Vastra ... they are equals. They are more than married, they are partners in life. I offer that to your Fiona." She looks to her Fiona, "I will do my best to pay attention." Looking back to her future mother-in-law, "You are part of my family and just look around ... You will have a beautiful life with us, together as a family."

All the mothers take a drink out of their glass.

"May I hold your glass?" Fiona nods yes. Alaya holds the glass for Fiona as she sips wine through a straw.

Alaya removes the finger from the journal as Fiona continues to read. Alaya takes her glass takes a swig. She sees her Mother Vastra staring at her, all Mother Vastra did was nod with pleasing eyes.

Vastra also noticed April's eyes, even though she is smiling, there is sadness. Vastra glances towards Fiona, who is also seeing her mother's sadness. Fiona catches Vastra's glance and offers a subtle nod of shared awareness.

Alaya sits back to enjoy this tiny victory as Fiona leans into Alaya's shoulder for comfort and continues to read.

April and Jenny are now in their own little world. The wine helps.


	35. Chapter 34 :: Life Goes On

Four men are bound back to back with rope around their waists and feet as three women take guard.

"The sergeant will be here any minute. " Vastra, "Why else would the Weeping Angels have a spy."

"April possesses a device or information from the future that could prove essential to the ancient race?" Jenny offers.

Vastra, "But a spy? It does not make sense."

Alaya, "April was pregnant. How many weeping angel victims were pregnant?"

Vastra, "No record that I can find. It is interesting. What are the reasons for a spy? To gather information or is there something more?"

Alaya, "Influence, recruitment, observation, network and control"

Jenny smiles, "That's my educated daughter."

Vastra, "What does the Weeping Angels want to influence, recruit, observe, network or control?"

Alaya, "Network is out of the question. Due to the mere fact they can't ever look at each other and their communication is exclusively telepathic."

Jenny, "Recruiting is out, they aren't able to convert."

Vastra, "So that leaves influence, observation, control and information."

One of the men in the group adds, "Profit."

The women all look to him, Vastra responds, "Thank you, profit."

Alaya wants to talk it through, "The Angels feed off the 'potential energy' of the years their victims would have lived in the present. There is no potential energy from a fetus, especially two months old. The fetus is the size of a bean, there is no potential energy, unless you count webbed feet."

Vastra and Jenny together, "Webbed feet?"

Alaya rolls her eyes, "Yes, human fetuses have webbed feet in the womb until two months. If you like that fact, how about this all fetuses are female untiltestosterone activates."

Vastra to Jenny, "Webbed feet would be useful in swimming."

Jenny to Vastra, "Someday I will allow you to teach me to swim."

Alaya, "The Weeping Angels have not shown their faces, pun intended. John is out the picture what do they do? Nothing. That doesn't make sense. Are we that good at hiding her? Do you think they are looking?"

Vastra, "I don't know." as her tongue flicks in and out of her mouth. "The Inspector is close."

* * *

13 Paternoster Row residents have slowly been building a regular schedule.

The first to rise in the morning is Jenny as her next task is to encourage Vastra to rise, always with difficulty. Mostly playfulness for a few more kisses. Eventually, both are up and dressed or not dressed, given the species, for a workout in the basement.

Jenny and Vastra leave the master suite, but only one goes to Alaya's room and knocks. Alaya pops out, dressed and raring to go. Jenny is pleased her morning genes dominated when creating Alaya, it would have been troublesome to wake up two sleepy Silurians every day.

Vastra and Jenny go down to the kitchen for their morning drink, while Alaya continues one flight up and knocks on Fiona's room. Alaya doesn't know which Fiona she will answer the door. Either a sleeping difficult to wake Fiona because she stayed up late to study or wide awake excited to start the day Fiona because she woke up early to study.

Alaya personally likes the sleeping Fiona. It takes creative tactics including hand-holding, tickling or Alaya's favorite kissing Fiona's forehead. Also, this gives Alaya a chance to measure Fiona's hair length, waiting for the length to reach that imaginary line on Fiona's neck.

Alaya hides her disappointment; this particular morning Fiona is wide awake ready to face the day.

Alaya takes Fiona's arm as they work their way down to the kitchen to have coffee. During this time, the suitors would share an in intimate conversation of their individual nights events which makes the trip down the two flights of stairs a very slow progression.

The four women work their way into the basement for the first session which is Vastra's domain. Once in awhile the sessions are cut short due to flirtations coming from an overzealous Jenny ... Alaya and Fiona quickly escape to breakfast. But, when the sessions complete the full hour all head to the kitchen for a breakfast. Breakfast preparation is shared by Jenny and Fiona. Fiona makes a full Scottish breakfast, while Jenny fixes a breakfast catering toward the Silurian appetite. Alaya has a bit of this and a bit of that, but always steals a few of Fiona's grilled mushrooms. During this time, Vastra reads newspaper current events and if time allows Jenny reads entertainment and gossip columns.

After breakfast Vastra, Alaya and Fiona return to the basement. Alaya, with supervision from Vastra, to train Fiona personal defense.

The first few weeks Fiona spent most it on her backside. Alaya would bring Fiona down with a flick of her arm, grabbing her leg or simply pushing her back. As Alaya stood ready to attack Vastra would be giving instruction, tips and encouragement to Fiona. These earlier sessions were hard on everyone, ended with Fiona crying in the corner. Alaya sat nearby reminding Fiona and herself, "it will get better". The adrenaline combined with Fiona's inner anger made her determined to succeed, but it was emotionally taxing. It all but exhausted her for the day. Rarely did she even make it past the drawing-room at which time later Alaya would grab the limp Fiona and carry her all the way to her room on the second floor.

On the fifteenth day, something changed when Alaya said, "it will get better" Fiona responded in tears, "it has." From that point on Fiona has been stronger. Alaya regularly changes things and that makes it even harder for Fiona to stay surefooted. Soon and the number of sessions ending with Fiona's backside on the padded floor became less but never entirely eliminated.

After her Alaya led sessions Fiona quickly takes a quick shower and returns to her room before Louisa would visit her for therapy. Taking any opportunity to read another chapter or a quick nap, if she landed on backside too often.

Vastra and Alaya would stay in the basement for hand to hand combat and other training. Vastra always wins, always. It must be noted that Alaya is getting better, she might not triumph over her Silurian mother but she can certainly take any human down quietly and quickly.

Alaya and Vastra then would take showers, before the hot water runs out. After which the Flint family reconvened in the drawing-room to go over the day's schedule.

The therapy sessions are difficult for Fiona. Yet as her hair was growing back so the shakes were disappearing. Louisa called her "Samson Girl" because it seems the more Fiona's hair grew the mentally stronger Fiona became. By the time Fiona's hair length touched her ears her green eyes begun to sparkle again, maybe not as bright as before, but there was a sparkle. Louisa said, "When you have your curls down you back you'll be ready to take on the world."

When Louisa left the house Fiona was so mentally drained she would go outside, no matter how cold, to find solitude. She wanted just listen to the world, birds, dogs, wind, even the neighbors quarrel ... anything to let her mind find relief from the screams bombarding her spirit. Once and only once Fiona lose herself completely, sitting in the garden wearing a wool sweater, she didn't notice how cold it has gotten. It started to snow. As each snowflake lands on her nose was an instant distraction from her anger. She pretended her anger melted away as each snowflake melted by the power of her warmth, it was in itself her personal therapy. Alaya became concerned and went to Fiona to plead her to come back into the house. It cost Alaya dearly as her cold blood slowed down so much Alaya had wasted a day in bed. It scared Fiona. Since then Fiona would monitor herself carefully and return inside within a reasonable amount of time.

After Fiona's post therapy isolation, she would gather herself and head back to her room to study. Ever since she could keep her own notes, the studying process was more efficient. The processes of information became easier and soon she was back to her own speed. If the house was empty Fiona would study in different rooms dependent which area of the human body she would study. If she focused on the respiratory system and its organs she would be in the kitchen, anything dealing with the digestive system her books would dominate the dinning room, the nervous system would be in the library, lower digestive basement, integumentary system drawing room and her bedroom the circulatory system. Since the circulatory system included the heart it would be most appropriate as it is Alaya's old bedroom.

If there was anyone in the home Fiona would share a light lunch in the kitchen, otherwise it was simply tea with bread.

After which Fiona would tackle more studying while the Flint family attend their duties until supper.

After supper Alaya and Fiona would clean the kitchen and do the dishes while Vastra and Jenny would sneak private moments by the fireplace.

It would then be supervised courting for Fiona and Alaya. It would always be a treat when April would arrive as a random person. Only Vastra knew what exact form, it became a game to guess April's disguise.

After the sunset, Fiona returns back to her room, escorted by Alaya.

The Flint Family would either depart into their own bedrooms or sleuth to the streets until midnight.

By midnight 13 Paternoster Row was still with everyone was in their bedrooms. Sleeping, maybe, but in their beds nevertheless.

Less than seven hours later it begins again with new challenges. Maybe this time Fiona will not find her backside on the floor of the padded gymnasium and Alaya best her mother Vastra.


	36. Chapter 35 :: Prison

Fiona sat there in the courtroom with Flora to her left and the Flint Family to her right. In front of her was a box with Louisa standing waiting judgement.

"No act of violence is acceptable in a civilized society. I hereby sentence you to six weeks in the Holloway Prison of hard labour." The judge bangs his gavel.

Louisa turns around to face her Flora, "I shall be home soon enough. Do as we talked. I am sorry you are left alone."

Flora gets up, hugs Louisa and kisses her cheek before the court staff escorts her away.

The five women watch as Louisa walks with pride. Right before she exits the courtroom she turns, winks and smiles to her Flora.

Flora smiles and winks back. She waits a few minutes and then leads the small procession outside.

"I am so sorry." Jenny does her best to comfort Flora.

"We knew this would happen. We planned."

"Since you are going to be at our home daily, why not move therapy to the evening so you can have dinner with us. You would be most welcome."

"Yes," Flora taking a deep breath. "Yes, I thank you."

"Tonight?"

"Yes, I shall come at four. Is that acceptable?"

"Wonderful." Jenny smiles into Flora's eyes.

"I have much to do, see you tonight." Flora waves and goes on her way. She is working for two. No income, except her own. It is imperative that she maintains their lives. She thinks to herself as she catches a taxi 'for us'.

Flora arrives directly at four ringing the doorbell when the foyer clock first strike.

Fiona begins to take Flora's coat as she does with Louisa. "I know you are used to being in your room. I personally like being outside on such a sunny day. Do you mind?"

Fiona grabs her coat and leads Flora outside to their rear garden. The two pass through the kitchen where April and Jenny are preparing dinner. "We will be outside." Fiona smiles as Flora greetings to Alaya and Jenny.

"I know you like pasta. We are making spaghetti with garlic bread." April offering a small smile, "It is a simple comfort."

"Thank you." Flora smiles back as she exits into the rear garden.

Flora strategically places the chairs to avoid temptation of therapy voyeurism from Jenny or April. Besides if Fiona feels like she is being overheard or watched therapy will be time wasted.

Fiona sits down and watches Flora look at Louisa notes.

"I know you will find Louisa and I differ in our approaches. If the change is too drastic, please let me know."

Fiona nods.

"Last therapy session you mentioned ..."

Fiona didn't hesitate is allowing Flora to be a tool for her healing. After the session Flora allowed Fiona to stay outside for a moment of contemplation.

Flora enters the house, through the kitchen where Alaya is getting the plates to set the table.

"Good evening Alaya."

"Good evening."

"Do not let your Fiona stay outside too long. When dinner is ready, you can escort her inside."

Alaya nods.

Jenny comes in and brings Flora to the drawing-room while Alaya takes her time gathering silverware. She can see Fiona sitting in the chair, with her chin on her knees, putting her mind back together with new pieces of the puzzle discovered through therapy. She wonders what piece is found today.

"Please set the table." Alaya spins around as she sees her Mother Vastra in the kitchen doorway. "I am hungry."

Alaya nods.

"She is healing. You know that don't you."

Alaya nods and walks through the kitchen entrance with a tray of plates, glasses and silverware. Mother Vastra touches her daughter's forearm, "My dear, how are you holding up?"

Alaya staring straight ahead, "I feel that our momentum is lost to that horrible place." She disengages herself from her mother's touch and proceeds to the dining-room and sets the table.

Vastra stares out the kitchen window to see Fiona curled up on a chair. She wonders if this is the one the Doctor is talking about or is this squandered time which will only torture her daughter.

"It is the one the Doctor mentioned."

Vastra is caught off guard as she looks to see April standing next to her looking out at Fiona.

"What do you know?"

"I have been given a few spoilers. First that my daughter's wife will a child of interspecies women. Second, that they will write letters. Third, ..." April hesitates.

"You will not be with us much longer." Vastra guesses.

"How do you know that?"

"Christmas, your eyes."

"Oh. What do you know of her future?"

"We only know the beginning. It will be a human woman, from 'Our London', educated, wear glasses and be klutzy."

April lets out a hearty laugh, "She is awkward at times isn't she? I can't tell you how many tea-cups I have been through. Her childhood was filled with cuts and scrapes. I always ran out of bandages." April looks to Vastra and notices her distant eyes. "What are you holding back?"

"They were supposed to meet after Fiona's education and we have been told she will protect our family. Which is why I question her presence in our lives now. Why now?"

"Weeping Angels? John?"

"Perhaps."

"How will she protect your family?"

"We do not know."

"Curious."

"Agreed"

* * *

**1907 Bloomsbury, London  
****All Star Lanes**

**"I have a odd request."**

**"All your requests are odd."**

**"Deliver a portable typewriter to this address with an instruction manual for shorthand and typing."**

**"That is quite odd. Anything else?"**

**"Yes, have a publisher friend hire her to be a client secretary."**

**"Is that all?"**

**"For now."**

**"Who is the recipient?"**

**"Ms. Fiona Saint-Clair"**

**"May I inquire as to why?"**

**"Curious human."**

**"As always."**

**"Miss Virginia Woolf, someone has messed with my friends' future. This typewriter should fix that."**

**"A typewriter?"**

**"A typewriter can be the greatest help to her career; as she will type stories from her dictation. It is a rather incongruous gift; it will make a difference, I hope."**

* * *

Alaya enters the kitchen announcing dinner is ready and with her coat on she heads outside to fetch her Fiona.

Vastra and April watch as Alaya comes to Fiona's side.

"Can you hear them?" April asks.

"Yes. Alaya just softly told her that dinner was ready. Fiona replies that she is not hungry. Alaya reminds her that even a little will help her heal. Your daughter can be stubborn."

"Yes she can. Good luck with that."

"Alaya told your Fiona that if she doesn't come inside to eat they will dine al fresco. She also told Fiona that if her blood gets cold and can't work another day she will have to face her Mother Vastra."

Both April and Vastra laugh as Fiona sprints up and follows Alaya inside.

Quickly April and Vastra run into the dining-room so as not to get caught as peeping-toms.

"What is this all about?" Jenny puts her hand on her hip.

"I will tell you both later," Vastra rapidly adds, "Please pretend we have been here all the time waiting with you."

Jenny nods.

They watch as Fiona and Alaya remove their coats and enter the dining room. Fiona briefly caught Vastra's eyes and blushed.

April and Vastra both smiled.

It was like that for one week with Flora, but something had to change. Poor Fiona could not recover quickly enough from therapy and was losing weight. It was then decided that Flora would visit twice a day first for Fiona's therapy early morning and evenings for dinner.

The Commissioners have refused Flora's request to see her love Louisa; therefore, it was a blessing to keep Flora busy coming back to 13 Paternoster Row for dinner and socialization.

Everyone was happy to see four weeks later Louisa joining them for dinner. The Home Office intervened and reduced her sentence to one month. No one was happy as Flora. Even Fiona was slightly disappointed that her therapy session would be brought back inside.

Louisa describes her time in prison, "My cell wasn't dirty and I think the food is good enough for a prison - we had white bread and tea for breakfast, cocoa and bread for supper, hot milk and potatoes and bread and an egg for dinner. Sometimes they give butter. The most annoying was the lack of exercise, the monotony and the idleness. I am not good sitting still."

"Did you know any of your fellow inmates?" Vastra's curiosity can't be tamed.

"The vast proportion of them are here for petty theft connected with street walking!" Louisa starts to get angry, "Charged by the men who have used them! No outside evidence being given. It is too hideously mean, isn't it? In itself ample reason for being a suffragist."

Flora softly takes her Louisa's hand.

"It took a fortnight before the Home Office has allowed me to have some books sent in, and I had sewing to do. I started to get used to the food and surroundings to sleep well. It was not a terrible experience, just the idleness was the most frustrating. I began to sleep twelve-hour days to keep from fighting the boredom."

"It is good to see you out. I still believe it is excessive punishment for breaking a glass window, protest or no protest." Vastra is quite protective of those close to her, it took all her strength to not strangle the Judge we he sentenced her friend.

"They will fill the prison before they give us the right to vote." Louisa added, "New women are coming in every day. It can't last much longer. Something has to change, we shall not give up."

"Women will prevail. To this I have no doubt. I just worry about the cost between now and then." April says with a touch of lament.

"I suppose, but how long do we wait?" Flora almost demands.

It gets quiet.

Fiona raises her glass, "To our Louisa. You returned to us safe and sound, at least I hope."

Everyone raises their glass, "To Louisa."

"What books did you read while you incarcerated?" Fiona was dying to ask and finally had an opening.


	37. Chapter 36 :: I Have Seen the Movie

Spring of 1912 was a difficult time for 13 Paternoster Row.

Over breakfast, Vastra reads a newspaper mention of an unsinkable ship. Fiona stood up and ran behind Vastra to read it out loud herself.

"_The new White Star triple-screw steamer Titanic, 46,328 tons, the largest vessel in the world, left Belfast on Tuesday and arrived at Southampton on Thursday. She will sail from Southampton on Thursday. She will sail from Southampton, on her first voyage to New York, on Wednesday next week."_ Looking up from the newspaper, "Alaya, please take me to Southampton. We must stop the Titanic from leaving port!"

"Fiona?" Alaya trying to understand Fiona's panic.

Vastra looks to Fiona, "My dear, why would we stop this ship from leaving port?"

Alaya sits Fiona back down and rubs her back. Softly Alaya speaks, "Tell us, please."

Fiona clutches Alaya's hand, "It is the Titanic. It will sink."

Jenny snatches the paper, "It is written right here, unsinkable."

Fiona quietly and kindly responds, "It will sink hitting an iceberg after sometime between eleven and midnight, ships time."

Vastra asks, "How do you know?"

"I have seen the movie, not a historical one, but the one where the poor guy gets the rich girl. Oh, but it sinks. Truly honestly. Over one-thousand lose their lives." She looks up to Vastra, "We have to stop or delay ... something."

Vastra leans over to Fiona, "What possibly could we do? We have no pull, say or right to stop this ship from leaving the dock. We are detectives and you soon will be a physician. The people behind making sure that the ship runs on time have more money and power beyond any of us sitting at the table."

"I don't know. What if we put up a sign or hand out fliers, or convince people to not get on the Titanic."

Vastra, "My dear, we can't do anything. We have no right to change history. If you have a sign, put out fliers or make any attempt to persuade people not to board the ship, you will find yourself in an entirely different hospital."

Fiona feeling defeated, "Then what is the use knowing."

"Dear you weren't supposed to know. Your mother's prime directive is unkind. But it is there for a reason."

"I want to watch the Titanic leave port."

Alaya reminds Fiona, "You have not been out of the hospital ..."

"I am stronger."

Vastra offering a compromise, "Let me consult with your mother and Jenny. I have no solutions at this time. I am open if you have any ideas."

Fiona stares at her plate of food, she is missing a few grilled mushrooms.

Alaya interrupts the quiet, "Fiona please eat, it will help you work out. Mother Vastra has taught me a new move, your backside will surely hit the floor."

Fiona looks to Alaya, "We'll see about that" and begins to eat everything off the plate. When Alaya tried to steal another mushroom Fiona instantly shoves all remaining mushrooms in her mouth and chews.  
Vastra and Jenny laugh, Alaya soon follows. Fiona finally gets the mushroom down her throat and claims, "My backside will never touch the ground today".

Alaya smirks back devilishly.

She was right, not once did Fiona backside hit the gymnasium floor.

At the end of the session and Fiona exits the basement, Alaya turns to her Mother Vastra, "What did I do wrong?"

"You underestimated a human."

"She was crying, she was upset. I wanted to go easier on her, but she surpassed me. I truly became more aggressive and tactical ... she did not falter."

"That is the human spirit. It is good you learn it from someone you care about. Now let's see if you can keep your backside from hitting the floor."

The first order of business, after showers, Vastra and Jenny visit 14 Savile Row.

After dinner, Fiona was unusually quiet, leaning against Alaya as they turn the pages of "The Pencil of Nature", which Vastra bound for easy reading.

There is a knock on the door.

Jenny answers and directs the guest to the drawing-room, A delivery man, but with a touch to the wrist he becomes April Saint Clair. Fiona jumps up and greets her mother with a hug and kiss.

April, "Fiona we need to talk about a mistake I have made."

"A mistake, what is it? How can I help?"

"I should have never taught you about the future. You have to try to forget what you have learned."

"So I am not to invest in Apple?"

April smiles, "I guess that would be fine."

"So I am should buy a Pinto?"

"Oh god no."

Fiona retorts lovingly, "So explain to me which I am to forget or remember."

April puts her head down for a moment and brings it back up to looking to Vastra and Jenny. "I seek your counsel. I don't know what to do."

Vastra does her best to explain, "The responsibility of knowing what will happen in the future is not a burden, it is a gift. There are points in time that can't alter. The Titanic is one of those set in time."

Fiona questions, "How do you know?"

Vastra looks affectionately to Fiona, "Because it has been attempted before you. More powerful and more authority than all of us combined. The Titanic must stay the course."

Fiona scowls at Vastra, "Poor choice of words."

"Sorry, little one, my Silurian mind always goes for a pun at the inappropriate moment. Forgive me."

"Of course. What do you suggest I do?"

"It takes about 5 hours to get there. It is up to you. Do you want to actually want to see a ship full of people off to their deaths?"

"Nobody else will know. If we wave and they wave back, it will be for a different reason. We are waving back and thanking them for their lives." Tears swell in Fiona's eyes.

April to Vastra, "That is self-torture."

Jenny to April, "We have all lost someone in our lives. If you knew that the last moment with your Ian couldn't be changed, what would you have done differently?"  
April to Jenny, "Kiss a little longer."

Fiona, "I want to wave a little longer."

Vastra, " We head to Southampton. We visit Fleet Street tomorrow."

"I must stay here, for the business sake." April gives a quizzical look, "Fleet Street? I hope not to see a barber or eat pies?"

Jenny, "No, Thomas Cook is an agent for foreign and domestic travel. Why?"

April, "For that story, you'll need a bottle of wine, patience and ear plugs. Because it a stage production with songs. I know all the words, the stage theatrics and I don't sing very well."

A few days later a telegram comes 13 Paternoster Row. Jenny announces, "We have train tickets from Waterloo station to Southampton. We have reservations at Thornton House, a private and residential hotel on Hulse Road. We shall leave the first thing in two days."


	38. Chapter 37 :: NNYU

Vastra and Jenny walk behind a porter at Waterloo Station followed by Alaya and Fiona.

For the entire trip, Fiona entertained the Flints with a comprehensive reenactment of the film Titanic included singing. "...We'll stay forever this way, You are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on..." Fiona even typed the script, in duplicate, up for the trip.

Once they arrived in Southampton they taxi to Thornton House on Hulse Road.

A porter takes half the luggage into Vastra and Jenny's room, the other half in the room next door.

Fiona blushes as she enters into the hotel room only to discover one bed. She jumps as adjoining room door swings open. It is Vastra unveiled with their luggage, "Sorry little one, this is our room." Vastra put their luggage down, picks up Fiona's plus Alaya's luggage and moves to the room next door.

Fiona is no longer blushing but slightly disappointed to find two twin beds.

Jenny smiles as she pokes her head from the adjoining room, "Let's freshen up and reconvene in an hour. Hey!" She turns her head back into her room to Vastra and whispers, "You better not have gotten me with your toxins." Turns back to Alaya and Fiona with a calm voice. "We'll meet for supper." The door closes and the lock is fastened from the other side.

Fiona unpacks her luggage and hangs up her dress for tomorrow. Alaya does the same.

The room is so quiet the seagulls are heard with the windows closed. Fiona and Alaya finishes quickly.

Alaya pulls Fiona close, "Fiona what would you like to do now?"

"I would like to see it."

"What? The ship."

Fiona smiling and poking out her own pink tongue, "No, your tongue. In the reproduction a case study, it says you have your mother's tongue."

"Oh. Um, You hair isn't long enough."

"If I pull the curls tight it is, see ..." Fiona pulls one of her curls, stretches it all the way and slightly tilt her head it reaches the imaginary line.

"You sure you are ready?"

Fiona slowly pushes Alaya against the side of the bed. Alaya will not bend.

Alaya asks again, "Are you sure?"

"Honestly, I am more concerned that my kiss will not please you. I have never kissed anyone before. Have you?"

Alaya meekly, "Yes."

Fiona steps back, "Oh. I see. It only makes sense, you are older than I am." She looks into Alaya's eyes, "Did you love this person?"

"I thought I did."

"What happened?"

"I ..." Alaya clasps her hands nervously.

"My first session with Louisa I told her that I was broken. She said that everyone I cared about was Broken." Holding Alaya's face in her hands, "I do care about you."

"Would you like to ramble outside or remain here?"

"Here, if you don't mind."

Alaya looked into those Scottish green eyes, took a deep breath, "Let's get comfortable." Alaya gathered all the pillows and piled them high on one bed. She picked up the phone, "Room service? Yes, may I have full tea service for two. Thank you." She pulled off her shoes and sat up in bed and patted the open area for Fiona. "Tea will be here in a few minutes.

Alaya began her story, "I attended New New York University."

"You mean New York University?"

"No. New New York University in the year In the year 5,000,000,017 on a different planet called New Earth."

Fiona processes the information and smiles, "For the sake of this conversation you were not a commuter, you stayed on campus?"

Alaya smiling, "Correct I lived on campus. In fact, New New York has a population around ten million. Now prepared for this bit of information ... it really should be called," Alaya counts on her finger, "New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York because it was the fifteenth New York built."

"Are you teasing me?"

"No, I went to New New York University on the 15th Earth."

Fiona is speechless and remains quiet for a few minutes.

Someone knocks on the door and a voice from the other side says, "Room Service."

Fiona jumps up.

Alaya rolls over the side of the bed and hides in between the twin beds on the floor.

Fiona signs the ticket leaps on the bed and taps Alaya on her shoulder. "All clear."

They both get a cup of tea, a sandwich and get comfy. Alaya continues, "I wanted to be a detective like my mothers ..."

* * *

**Year: 5,000,000,017 **  
**New New York City**

**Alaya wanted to be a detective like her mothers. Criminology and Forensics aren't available until the late 20th Century so they sent her into the future. Alaya was seventeen years old when started her education at New New York University in New New York City on New Earth.**

**New Earth is mostly populated by humans, but there are other species including humanoid feline nuns of the Sisters of Plenitude. Alaya hangs out in the Sister's medical library from time to time. Especially when she missed the quirkiness of 13 Paternoster Row London. Besides her freshman roommate, Silvia, was an annoying human.**

**Silvia would regularly bring people back to the room for intimacies, play loud music late at night and never made eye contact to Alaya, ever.**

**From that year on, Alaya made sure she had a single room.**

**Also, the Silurian in her liked being around familiar scents. Her mother Jenny's scent is like roses in the rain while mother Vastra's is rocks and moss. Here at the NNYU Alaya has to keep her tongue shut tight in her mouth. There are too many conflicting odors and very few enjoyable scents.**

**Alaya crammed with various study groups but did everything else alone. She always told herself she was here to get an education. Making friends that will cease to exist when she returns to 'our London' isn't something she desires to experience.**

**Alaya pushed down the loneliness and focused on her work. Excelling in every class, every project and even her internships brought out the best in her ability. She saw too many peers drinking, taking drugs and not putting their education first. The second year at NNYU her class almost shrunk by half, too many dropouts.**

**It wasn't until her senior year she made a friend. It was November, during the human's traditional holiday, Alaya would pay extra to reserve a campus room during breaks. They did that for students that wouldn't or couldn't get home.**

**Alaya was carrying her foot locker to her temporary room and found another person's back setting up their electronic devices. The individual turns and opens her mouth to say hello, but nothing comes out.**  
**Alaya quickly puts the foot locker down and offers to shake hands. "Hello, my name is Alaya. I am half-Silurian and half-Human from the original earth 19th century".**

**'Um, Daniela. Full human from this year, from this earth."**

**Alaya offered a smile, "Hello Daniela."**

**Daniela walks around Alaya examining her up and down. "Interesting. So you must know someone who time travels."**

**Alaya, "Yes, my mothers do."**

**Daniela, "Your mothers? Awesome."**

**Alaya, "Yes, they are."**

**Daniela sits down on the bed her side of the room. Alaya does the same.**

**Alaya, "Where are you from? What is your major? What year are you?"**  
**"I am from New New Mexico. I am studying classic literature from the 21st Century, my final year. You?"**

**"I am from the original London, I am studying criminology, also in my last year as undergrad. I will be moving on to my Masters. Why classic literature?"**

**Daniela lit up and began to detail from the time she could read she was fascinated by the classics. Her favorites were J. K. Rowling, Douglas Adams and Robert Edward Vardeman. Daniela kept talking and to Alaya it was interesting. Alaya sat a listened as they spent the day getting to know each other while unpacking. The two continued talking through meals until it was time to go to sleep.**

**Both had a mutual curiosity. It was the beginning of a friendship, the two were happy.**

**It was the perfect break. Daniela was a generous roommate allowing Alaya quiet time to write her papers and to research in peace. Daniela was following Alaya's example and studying too, not too much, but enough to make her final year at NNYU easier.**

**The first Saturday night Daniela was antsy. "Alaya, what do you want to do? It is Saturday night, let's go out."**  
**Alaya poking her head out of the book, "I prefer to study. But go ahead and you have some fun."**

**Daniela, "Silly, it is always better to socialize in a group. Let's go. We can go dancing, to the movies or even head down to people watch in New Soho." Daniela is now standing right next to Alaya, "Come on ..." as Daniela is pulling Alaya's arm.**

**Alaya turns to her new friend, "Alright, but nothing outside. It is too cold."**

**Daniela starts jumping up and down, "Yeah!"**

**Alaya and Daniela go out and decide the best thing to do is head to New Washington Park and people watch from a café. It was cheap and warm.**

**They enjoy watching people. Many couples go by holding hands. Daniela asks if Alaya is seeing anyone.**

**Alaya jokes, "What me? Lizard Human?"**

**"Seriously, you are an excellent companion. I am sorry we didn't meet earlier." Daniela reaches across the small bistro table and touches the top of Alaya's gloved hands.**

**Alaya bravely kept it there staring out the window. Daniela's hand was warm and it felt wonderful. Her stomach was churning and she was nervous. Alaya finally turned to Daniela and to Alaya's surprise, Daniela was also nervous.**

**"Do you want to go for a walk?"**

**"What about the cold?"**

**"We can walk for a little, your hand is very warm."**

**"Good, let's go."**

**Alaya and Daniela walked close together, arm to arm and they talk about everything. It was warm, cold and unexpected.**

**They get back to the dorm room and there is something new in the air, Alaya does not dare flick her tongue to figure it out. The room now has an edge, tension and it is exhilarating. Alaya is nervous and walks to her closet to take off her coat, hat, scarf and gloves. Alaya turns around and finds Daniela took off her coat, gloves, scarf, shoes, pants, shirt ... Daniela is wearing nothing but her undergarments.**

**Alaya is frozen and dares to look into Daniela's hazel eyes.**

**"Do you like what you see?"**

**Alaya nods yes.**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"Nothing. I am surprised. I didn't expect."**

**"So this is good?"**

**Alaya shakes her head yes again, "I am not sure what to do now. I am a bit out of my element."**

**"You don't like girls?"**

**Alaya puts one arm around her stomach and the other on the back of the chair holding her up, "Oh I like girls. I take after my mothers. It is ... I wasn't expecting this. I ... "**

**Daniela walks over to Alaya and kisses her cheek.**

**"I have never, ever ... before."**

**Daniela pulls her head back, "Never?"**

**"Never."**

**"We need to fix that" Daniela pulls Alaya towards her body, tight.**

**With nervous hands Alaya cups Daniela's chin and kisses her lips, softly.**

**Daniela kissed back and slowly undressed Alaya. Soon Daniela was touching scales and Alaya was touching human skin. Alaya picked Daniela up and laid her on the floor. A few nights before the two were learning about their lives and now they were learning about each other's bodies.**  
**Alaya took her tongue and began exploring. Daniela was touching Alaya and investigating with her hands and lips. It was innocence and desire.**

**The next morning Alaya woke with a smile as Daniela remains sleeping on Alaya's chest. She feels Daniela's heartbeat and lung movement. It was glorious and she was fortunate there are nine more days before NNYU break is over. Nine more days for Daniela and herself.**  
**It was amazing. Every night was date night ending in each others arms until morning. The nine days came and went. Both helped each other move into their separate living situations. **  
**Alaya is in a single dorm looking over Washington Square Park while Daniela was in The Senior House overlooking an alley. **  
**It was a half of a mile in between the two, it felt like ten.**

**Alaya and Daniela made sure that there was a time during each day to get together. It didn't matter if it was lunch, walking each other to class or even studying at the library.**

**Soon Daniela had to reschedule. At first it was every few days but soon it was difficult to make time. Alaya was also busy, she took it as a positive to concentrate more aggressively in her subjects.**

**Early one Monday morning Alaya was woken by a knock on the door. "Daniela! What a wonderful surprise. Please, come in, come in."**

**Daniela stood still and stared at Alaya.**

**"What's wrong, please come in."**

**Daniela entered the warm room but kept her heavy parka zipped with her hands in the pockets and kept looking into Alaya's eyes."**

**Alaya clasps her hands, "Something wrong?"**

**"We can't see each other again."**

**"What? Did I do something wrong?"**

**"We can't, I can't."**

**"Why? Please tell me why?" Alaya eyes were desperate.**  
**"I don't want to see you anymore."**

**"What? Why?"**

**"I want to be with someone warm."**

**"Haven't I been kind, giving and warm?"**

**"No you don't understand, I want to be with another human?"**

**"Is there someone else?"**

**"Yes."**

**"I see."**

**"We were together before, before ... us."**

**"I was the other woman?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Oh, Do you love her?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"Then why choose now? Why?"**

**"Because she found out and made me choose."**

**"What if I make you choose?"**

**"I chose her because she is warm and a tongue that doesn't scare me."**

**"I see. I didn't know."**

**"I didn't want you to stop being who you were. But I can't."**

**"I understand."**

**"Do you?"**

**"My mother Vastra worried all the time if Mother Jenny would leave her for another human. She never did. I thought ... you would ... I thought this was something special."**

**"It was and it is ending."**

**"You were my first."**

**"I know."**  
**Silence**

**"I better go."**

**"Thank you."**

**"For what?"**

**"For what you did give me."**

**Daniela came close and kissed Alaya on her cheek and left the dorm room for the last time.**

* * *

Fiona, "Did you ever see her again?"

"Yes, in passing and at commencement."

"How did that go?"

"I handled it well. My mothers were amazing. I have told them what has happened. They understood my pain. At graduation Daniela and her girlfriend came over to wish me luck. I thanked Daniela for everything and I hope she gets everything she wanted. I walked away with my mothers at my side and we talked about the future and I knew everything was going to fine. I was alone, but never lonely."

"Now you have me."

"This is true. So how long is your hair?"

"How long is your tongue?"

"Not yet. When you hair gets to be this long" drawing an imaginary line with her finger along the neckline, "I ask for your patience. I will show you at the moment that I am ready."

Fiona rolled into Alaya and kissed her on the cheek. "When you are ready. Tell me more about New New York University." as she fluffed pillows to get a better position. "What about the food? Traffic? Tell me everything."

Alaya did tell Fiona everything about NNYU including he students, the city, the museums, food and even clothing until it was past midnight. It was nothing like 'our London', but as exciting as it was Alaya would not want to live there, too many unhappy people.

It was a sad and wonderful time. Alaya reminded Fiona she wanted this education.


	39. Chapter 38 :: Southampton

Alaya woke abandoned in the room. She looked around and found a note on the side table.

* * *

_Alaya,_

_I wanted to get there early to watch the Titanic and passengers._

_Fiona._

* * *

Alaya sprang out of bed and knocked on the adjoined door. Mother Jenny answers in her dressing gown.

Alaya handing over the note, "Fiona already went down to the docks. I am going down to find her."

Mother Jenny, "We are up, we will go together."

Less than thirty minutes later Veiled Alaya, Veiled Vastra and Jenny are getting out of the taxi gawking at a huge crowd on the docks. Alaya pays the fare and starts

weaving in and out calling "Fiona! Fiona!".

Mother Vastra quickly, "Alaya."

Alaya is standing in front of her mother in seconds. "Yes?"

Mother Jenny, "Honestly it is as if we have wasted all that training. Get a hold of yourself. What has gotten into you?"

"I told her about Daniela last night ... she was gone this morning."

Mother Jenny, "She left a note, she has not left you."

Alaya clenching her hands.

Mother Vastra, "Have you tasted her scent?"

Alaya blushed as she realizes that they are having this intimate conversation with people everywhere, "No."

Mother Vastra, "Let's see how well your tracking skills are in a crowded area. It has been easy on the empty streets." Mother Jenny nods.

The three women walk through the crowd and look at all the people who come to see this magnificent ship.

Mother Jenny starts to discuss the number of rooms, the food, the different classes and other fascinating Titanic fact and information. Vastra is listening to Jenny with great enthusiasm and paying attention to Alaya.

Suddenly a woman screams, "My baby! My baby is missing". Vastra and Jenny promptly investigate, Alaya follows behind.

Vastra looks to the woman, "I am detective Vastra and these are my associates. We came here to witness the Titanic leave port when we heard your cries. My card. Your name pleases?"

The woman hastily reads the card and looks to Jenny, "My name is Augusta Goodwin my Sidney ... taken. He was right here." and points to an empty carriage.

Jenny, "When did you notice?"

Augusta, "Just moments ago. My husband left to get more bread for voyage and I turn around my baby is gone."

Vastra, "Do you have any other children? Could they be holding the child?"

Augusta, "No, the children have already been taken on board. We realized we needed more provisions. We, we ... wanted to use the baby carriage as a mode of transport."

Vastra, "Smuggling, I see."

Augusta, "Please don't say anything? Please, find my Sidney."

Alaya is leaning over the empty carriage and under her veil she is taking in the child's scent.

Vastra, "Please keep Augusta company. Alaya and I will find the child."

Alaya pops up her head and swiftly walks towards the taxi stand.

Vastra catches up, "What is it?"

"I have the baby's scent and ..."

"Fiona's?"

"Yes. We need to fix this ... Fiona has done something rash."

"Let's find her before the authorities."

Jenny and Augusta watch the two veiled women move through the crowd with determination. "They will find Sidney, I imagine he is alright. We have not heard a baby cry."

Augusta nods.

"So you are heading to New York?"

Augusta talking through tears, "Yes, yes we are. Actually we moving to Niagara Falls. We were to leave on the S.S. New York but a coal strike delayed our voyage. We received the Titanic tickets in compensation."

Vastra and Alaya find Fiona holding the child waiting for the next taxi. Fiona turns as Alaya gently picks Sidney up and hands him to Vastra.

Vastra quickly makes her way through the crowd back towards Jenny.

"Why Niagara Falls?"

"My husband's brother Thomas has a job opening working for the Schoolfellow Power Station ... Sidney!" Augusta quickly takes him from Vastra's arms and holds him close.

Vastra, "My associates and I resolved this mystery. I wish you a pleasant voyage."

"Thank you so much. Where did you find my Sidney?"

"Your child was abducted by a lost soul, please have pity."

"I am grateful. Thank you again."

Vastra puts Jenny's arm in her own and walks towards the taxi stand.

"What happened."

"That stupid human girl"

"Fiona?"

"Who else would be that desperate?"

Vastra and Jenny reach the taxi stand and slow their pace. At the far end of the taxi stand, Alaya is next to Fiona as they watch from a safe distant the Titanic passengers board. The Titanic bellows its horn to announce departure. They all stay to watch the ship leave the dock.

Only Alaya can see Fiona waving from her wrist.

They return to the hotel, in complete silence.

Once they are in their rooms Vastra and Jenny come through the joining doors directly into Alaya and Fiona's room.

Vastra pulls off her hat and veil. "This was a mistake coming here."

Fiona sits on the bed. Alaya stands nearby places a hand on Fiona's shoulder for comfort.

Jenny touching Vastra's arm, "Calm Vastra, please mind your words."

"She ... Fiona ... she took a child!"

"I know, we all know."

"We must not take on the roles of a god. We can't choose who lives and who dies. It doesn't work like that. She ... " pointing to Fiona, "... she knows things, has knowledge, access to technology and she is clever." Now turning to face Fiona, "You are very intelligent, brilliant I might add. The most intelligent human I know. The combined experience of your mother's life, what she shared, what you know and what you will learn in the future can change everything."

Alaya, "Everything?"

Jenny, "Oh ... I see"

Vastra, "Yes, I believe we do understand."

Fiona feeling like she is on display for an art exhibit, "What?"

Vastra is now pacing not out of anger, but because it helps her think. Jenny sits down. Alaya looks to the floor.

Alaya, "We know now why the Weeping Angels are spying on you."

Fiona stands up, 'What? Weeping Angels? Spying?"

Vastra tells Fiona everything from John's eyes, the angels watching 14 Savile Row, the courtroom, the magistrate and the hospital. "Which is why you are staying at our home. It is the safest option until we can figure out a solution."

Fiona sits back down and tears in her eyes, "I see, the weeping angel put me in the hospital? Why not tap me into the future?"

Vastra, "They already took your future, when you in your mother's womb. What if the future could be altered. What if one little act changes the ripples in the future, you have the power to do that. The Weeping Angels depend on the future to find their victims. If the future can be altered how can they plan let alone their species sustain themselves?"

Fiona pulls her legs up to her chest, "I'm scared."

"Good." Vastra looks affectionately to Jenny. "It was good we came. Let's eat and then head home."

The train ride back included four women contemplating chaos theory, butterfly effect and how Fiona's knowledge could be positive and negative. By the time the train approached London the women had reached three points of concessions: knowledge of critical future events could prove helpful, there are key points in time that are immoveable and kidnapping is never acceptable.


	40. Chapter 39 :: Titanic Residue

The Titanic sank, it made all the newspapers.

After a briefing from Vastra and Jenny, Louisa has not let Fiona off the hook. The therapy session have become so incredibly intense as to evoke yelling.

Fiona's load is starting to weigh heavy. Louisa has to remind Fiona her the world's future is not her responsibility to restore or repair events especially if it means doing something illegal like abduction, theft or murder. The pain of John betrayal and the Bethlem Royal Hospital has taken a back seat to this burden of knowledge.

In the drawing-room, Louisa talked to Jenny and Vastra after a particular intense session. Alaya listened from the kitchen entrance, "... It seems that she is healing but until she is back into control, back in school, back to living her life she will feel like a penned lion." Louisa queried, "Are you sure that she has to stay here? If she goes back home with her mother at least, she will have a job."

Jenny, "We check 14 Savile Road every week. I am afraid to report it remains unsafe."

Louisa, "I don't fully understand, but I trust you both. She rode her bicycle, had a job and was in charge of her own life. Now she is putting all her hope in going back to school. The problem is that when she begins her courses again she will leave here and never look back. There is no place for here."

Jenny pulling Vastra close, "What about Alaya?"

"She wants to leave and wants to put this all behind her. As far as Alaya, that is up to Alaya. Fiona wants Alaya, but as a partner not a gentle warden or savior. "  
Alaya eyes hurt and her hands are clasped. She prepares to enter the basement. "Fiona is intelligent, the smartest person I know. Her books are not enough. She needs to start living, have a purpose, to take part ... which will not happen as long as she is hiding. She will be lost."

Vastra asks, "Do you have any suggestions?"

"I can help with the mind. You can assist with the body. But how do you reach the spirit of the girl?"

Since Southampton Fiona is more reserved and has kept Alaya at a distance. The only time Fiona shows any sort of emotion is during the sessions in the basement. Fiona's determined to make herself strong. If jenny, a human like herself, can defend and defeat other humans, why not herself.

It was during one of these training sessions an opportunity came that changed the Flint family forever.

Vastra would not let Alaya be soft, "Fiona you need learn, now try again." Alaya extends her hand to help Fiona from the floor once again, which is the only contact shared between the two since Southampton.

The doorbell rang.

Vastra tongue licked the air. Fiona's eyes grew wide and blushed as she briefly caught Alaya's eyes.

Vastra shared her findings, "A telegram. Now this time Fiona keep your stance like this ... " Vastra demonstrates the position to Fiona and explains what to pay attention to as Alaya attacks.  
Jenny silently works her way down the stairs.

Vastra looking up, "We have a job?"

"Yes, you read this."

Vastra stands up and grabs the telegram, slightly annoyed she has to read it herself. Jenny is neither mute nor illiterate. "I see. This will need our immediate attention. Please we will have to continue tomorrow." Alaya and Vastra follow Jenny up the stairs.  
Jenny stops immediately, creating a chain reaction to those behind her. "Fiona?," as Jenny peeks between the steps and basement ceiling, "We will require your services."  
Fiona quickly grabs her cricket bat and towel and leaps into action following Flint family parade up the stairs.

"You two go wait in the drawing-room. We need to make a phone call for details."

As instructed Fiona and Alaya sit in the drawing-room. Alaya turns to Fiona to discusses the attack motion that has put Fiona's body on the ground these past few sessions. "... It is all about balance and counter ..."

After a half hour, Vastra and Jenny return and sit down at the table.

Vastra announces, "The Atlantic Mutual Insurance Company hired us to investigate fraud against their client. An excellent opportunity for income."

Alaya getting excited, "Does that mean we are going to do surveillance?"

Jenny has already started making notes and jotting down specifics.

"Not this time. This is an enormous undertaking and all of it is document research." Turning to Fiona. "We will need your skills and services and you shall be compensated. May we count on you?"

Fiona smiles, "Thank you, I am at your service. But please do not compensate me, you are providing room and board."

Jenny shakes her head no, "We'll discuss the compensation later.".

Alaya writing down her own notes, "Who is their client? What the fraud?"

Vastra, "We are investigating the TMS Titanic."

Fiona holds her breath and her face becomes white.

Vastra continues looking compassionately at Fiona, "There will be time for emotions later. I need your skills. If we do not have a typist, our profits will dwindle. If choose not help us, we will hire a temporary secretary. If you choose to take on this challenge with us we need you professional and attentive. This is a daunting task for anyone. But I believe that we all can rise above this and meet the client needs beyond expectations. This truly could be a profitable addition to our family business. We will be working together ..."

Fiona interrupts, "Like a cricket team?"

Jenny, Alaya and Vastra all roll their eyes.

Vastra responds with a smile, "I suppose. A team, yes. We are a team. You have a skill we lack. Will you help us?"

"Yes! I want to help. You can count on me."

"Welcome to the family business."

Fiona sits up a little taller.

Vastra explains the details of the project, "We are to make sure all claims are legitimate and report discrepancies. This is a priority in our lives. Jenny and I will immediately leave and head over to Atlantic Mutual Insurance Company, check-in at Scotland Yard to put a hold on our availability and visit your mother April."

Jenny hands Alaya a couple of sheets of paper. "Here are our food requirements for the next few months. Go to the butcher, grocer and other services you see fit. Also, take care of personal conflicts and outside obligations."

Alaya nods and glances over the lists.

Vastra instructs the new Family Business employee, "Fiona please set up and office area somewhere on this floor. We are sorry, you will have cut your study time down, temporarily. You will have to wake up earlier to study. However, you keep your appointments with Louisa. We will send well wishes to your mother. Give a list of items you will need for your temporary office to Alaya."

Jenny looking to the girls, "Alaya and Fiona, please organize the house. Pay close attention to the common areas."

Alaya to Fiona, "We can do this together before I head out to the shops."

Fiona nods with a smile, she did not want cleaning the common areas alone.

While Alaya and Fiona are cleaning and organizing the house, a telegram comes addressed to Alaya. It is from her mothers, "We are to clear out the foyer. Many boxes shall be delivered."

Within thirty minutes, the foyer is empty. The deliveries begin immediately, Fiona and Alaya watch from the kitchen, they count over hundred boxes. The delivery men stacked the boxes in groups of seven, five rows and in three sections.

After the delivery was complete Alaya and Fiona set up an office area near the stairs with a desk, Fiona's Standard Folding 1 typewriter, lamp and chair. The steps behind her seat become a makeshift shelving system.

A narrow three feet opening remains open to get access to upstairs.

Fiona it sitting behind the desk testing movement and distance. Alaya is standing nearby and a giggle escapes. Fiona's face instantly looks distressed.

"Fiona, what will you need to make this office?"

Fiona gets up and looks around at all the boxes and comes back to the desk to write a shopping list. "I believe that should do it? If possibly a brighter lamp. It looks as if I will be doing plenty of typing. I need more light. I am open to suggestions." Fiona hands up the piece of paper to Alaya and offers a muted smile.  
Alaya staring at Fiona lets out a sigh. Alaya opens her mouth, hesitates, then closes.

Alaya turns and glances at the list, "I shall be back shortly. I will see about brighter lamp."  
Fiona has remains seated at the desk evaluating placement and organization.  
"Fiona ..."  
Fiona looks to Alaya putting on her coat.

"I am not the enemy. If you don't want me, hate me, disgusted by me ... " she stops and sighs. "... I am grateful that you are helping my family. We could not do this without you. I am sorry you are hurting and angry. I miss you. " She veils herself and walked out the door.

Fiona sat there crying for a few minutes, then suddenly gathered herself and proceeds into clean the kitchen.

Alaya returned home to find a spotless main floor, a full tea service, cold meat tray and a studying Fiona in the drawing-room.

"Thank you, very thoughtful. I bought sweets," as she lays the white box in the middle of the table. The two plop into the chairs and have a cup of tea.  
Alaya speaks into her tea-cup, "I heard you crying. I wanted to come back. I don't know what to do."

Fiona reaches her hand towards Alaya. "I am my own enemy. I don't hate you, you are beautiful. I miss you, us." Fiona takes a deep breath, "I am angry, hurting ... too many emotions. They are too much." Fiona takes a deep breath, "I am scared."

Alaya, "Scared of what?"

Fiona, "I am scared of losing myself. I don't want anyone, want to leave and never be found."

Alaya turns to Fiona and holds Fiona's face in her hands, "You fight that feeling. The same person I wrote those letters to is in there. Your hair is growing in nicely, your hand tremors are gone and you smile. You smile less than I prefer, but I will take it. You yourself are getting better. We have trained you to make you physically stronger. Louisa is helping with your mind. How can I aid in making you are stronger on the inside?"

"I do not know. If I did, I would tell you." Fiona looks directly into Alaya's eyes, "I wish I understood why I want to push you away. There are no publications that have helped me understand. I want to keep you at a distance. I do not want you to fix this, rescue me or serving as a sentry. I require an equal, an Olive ... I tell Louisa everything ... I have even raised my voice. I must reveal my feelings to repair my brain. Maybe I should share with you ... I don't know."

"This is a start. You can tell me anything." Alaya pulls Fiona closer with a hug.

Doorbell rings.

The office supplies arrived and piled in Fiona's temporary office area which included: four reams of onionskin paper, two boxes of carbon paper, clipless stand machine, one hundred and ten hang tags, one hundred and ten large manila envelope, one-eighth pound of two ounce tacks, a two-ring binder, seven extra typewriter ribbons and a brand new lamp with an extra-bright bulb.

"Thank you. It is perfect." Fiona gives Alaya a kiss on the cheek. They walk holding hand retiring into the drawing-room to their tea.

Moments later Vastra and Jenny returned home and noticed the foyer's limited capacity. Alaya calls out, "We are in the drawing-room. There is tea."

Jenny and Vastra plunk down into their chairs as Fiona hands them both teas. Vastra and Jenny take notice the hand-holding women in front of them but say nothing. With One Voice voted to start their business after a good night sleep.

Tonight, it is the calm before the storm. A long, isolating and boring storm.


	41. Chapter 40 :: Fiona

The next day Alaya, Jenny and Vastra were woken up by two different tapping sounds.

Everybody emerges from their bedrooms and look down into the foyer.

Fiona taps a hang tag to the box, measure the box, writing notes in a small notebook, returns to her desk to type information and repeats the process to the next box.

They watch until Alaya coughs.

Fiona looks up, "Good morning," as she picks up her cup and takes a sip. "I wanted to get organized. The work I am doing is best completed without supervision."

Jenny, "We will be down momentarily" as Vastra follows her back into the bedroom both with smiles on their faces. Vastra whispers to Jenny, "This is a good idea. I am sorry I doubted you. You mammals amaze me."

Jenny whispers back, "Human dear."

In less than five minutes Alaya is down by Fiona's side. "How did you sleep? Why didn't you come and wake me."

"I slept well, I have been up hours, already put in an hour studying. Are you hungry?" Fiona puts down her tools, grabs Alaya's hand and both go into the kitchen. Together they make both Silurian and Scottish breakfasts. The conversation between the suitors is borderline casual and intimate. No teasing, no stolen looks but the atmosphere is a gentle happiness.

Soon all residents of 13 Paternoster Row eating breakfast, reading newspapers and discussing current events. After breakfast Vastra turns to Fiona, "Please show us what organizational tactics your skills thrusts upon us."

Fiona shows the different forms she has created. A checklist, inventory sheets and other useful items. "I am currently assigning each box a number and a manila envelope. I will type everything in duplicate, with carbon paper. The top sheet goes into the assigned manila envelope with the box number noted and the other will go directly into the binder. This should help us be organized and I hope pleases you."

Vastra responds, "Amazing job little one," with a smile. "Fiona, you have done well. It is most appreciated. I am pleased as so will our clients."

They could not lose anything. Everyone is accountable. Nobody came in or out 13 Paternoster Row, except the necessary delivery of food coming in the kitchen back door and of course Louisa.

Alaya and Fiona spent the morning the tagging of boxes together. Moments before inventory of the boxes begin the doorbell rings. Alaya guides Louisa through the maze of boxes to the stairs and shows her Fiona's makeshift office.

Louisa points to the now crowded foyer and Fiona's office area, "This looks rather impressive. We will talk about this later."

Alaya goes back to the boxes while Louisa starts to work her way up to the third floor.

Fiona spoke softly, "Louisa, may I ask permission?"

"You may ask, but please don't be in suspense for the response."

"I request Alaya into our sessions, as a bystander of course."

Alaya pops her head from behind a stack of boxes with a shocked expression. Louisa's back is to Alaya, but not Fiona's. Fiona makes every attempt to not smile at the Alaya's gawking expression.

"Have you thought this through? Have you asked Alaya?"

"Yes I have. I want to share things with Alaya but after our sessions I am emotionally drained. The last thing on my mind is to disclose or recap information. No, I have not asked Alaya but I wanted to check with you before I take any action."

"She may, but let us speak to her first."

Fiona watches Alaya come from around the boxes.

Louisa asks, "Alaya would you join us for our sessions?"

"You know that you can't say anything to hurt me. If you feel that my presence will hinder progress, please refuse permission."

Louisa cups Alaya's face for a moment, "I will not deny ... although there are rules." Alaya nods. "You are there to listen, not judge, correct or interject. You are a piece of furniture, no emotions, no clasping of hands, no facial expressions and certainly no physical contact. This is about Fiona." Louisa looks deeper into Alaya's eyes, "This is not Fiona's first time for this request. Her public request did not manipulate the outcome. I believe it was for your benefit." Louisa turns to Fiona, "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes. As far as consequences, if they become too great I will escort Alaya out myself."

"Let's change the room. Shall we?" turning to Vastra near the doorway, "My dear friends do you have any alternative space for our session?"

Jenny quickly offers the library, Fiona leads the way.

Alaya sits in a club chair in the corner nearest to the door.

Louisa is sitting casual on the lounge with a notebook and pencil.

Fiona pulls a club chair and aligns it up to face Louisa, keeping her back to Alaya.

The session begins with casual conversation, almost nothing of significant for a few minutes. Alaya is shocked at the nonchalant discussion.

Louisa sits back flips back a page or two and then asks Fiona, "When you woke up today did you want to leave?"

"Yes."

"How far did you get this time?"

"I had on my coat, my hat on the first door knob but then I couldn't leave."

Alaya thinking to herself, 'Oh god she attempts to leave? When? Please don't leave Fiona."

"Why did you stop?"

"Because of everyone's sacrifice."

"Obligation is not a reason to stay."

"I know. I am not scared about the Weeping Angels, the past, the future. I want my life to belong to me. If I walk out the door and keep walking, it will be me and my wits. There is something appealing about that life. No obligations, no expectation being a simple wanderer."

"It is your choice to stay. No one is holding you here."

Fiona stands up, "Where am I supposed to go? Home? My mother would bring me right back and it would endanger everyone. I have no means of income."

"Why do you assume that if you leave this home and live by your wits everyone, including yourself, will be better off? It will create negative emotions for those all ready in your life."

"I leave now and It will be only temporary. When I am better, I can return."

Louisa smiles, "I don't have time on my schedule to keep up everyone's mental health. I have a life and other responsibilities. Besides do you honestly believe that your mother will only temporarily worry? She will go to bed every night crying, worrying, scared and more lost than she ever was. Currently, your mother knows you are safe, she misses seeing you daily, but she is not scared or worried. She knows you are not alone. If you leave, your actions will create a terrible ripple effect."

Fiona looking down at the floor, "I miss her too. You are correct." Fiona springs back up after processing Louisa's words, "What kind of a ripple effect?"

"If you leave everyone will worry. What if you are gone for a year, five, ten what do you think those who care for you will do during that time?"

"They will heal and live their lives. Alaya can find someone new. She deserves happiness."

Alaya is suffocating inside.

"There is not one thread of truth in those words. You mother will never be the same, Alaya will never be the same and in turn Vastra and Jenny will have their world turned upside down. Do you honestly think anyone will care Alaya as much as you do? Why would you cheat her out of even a little happiness? Why would you leave your mother stranded to live her life even for one year with a broken heart? Do you honestly believe that your actions will have no effect on anyone?"

Fiona is quiet.

"Fiona you have three burdens. What are they?"

Fiona using her fingers to count each one, "The examinations and my studies. Knowledge of future events. Staying here and healing."

"I want to add one more burden to your life."

Fiona stands up waving her hands at imaginary flies, "No more! Not another one!"

"You already are carrying the burden, you have to accept the fact you are accountable."

Fiona raising her voice louder, "Accountable to whom?"

Louisa calmly standing and looking down at Fiona's small form, "The very instant April and Ian knew of your existence you have become something more than yourself. You have become part of the family, somewhat rearranged, but a family nevertheless."

Fiona looking up at Louisa with stern eyes, "I didn't ask to be born."

Louisa giving an exhausted and dismissive eye to Fiona, "Too bad. If you are going to start sounding like a spoiled child, I shall leave immediately. We are equals. If you decide to act and sound like a child instead focusing your attention towards our mutual goal of your mental health, I shall referral you off a child psychologist."

Louisa keeps eye contact with Fiona, holds her ground.

Fiona softly, "I am sorry. That was childish. Please ignore that last outburst."

Louisa satisfied, "Of course, shall I continue?"

Fiona and Louisa both sit back down. Fiona nods.

"So this burden you have to acknowledge is you are part of the family. Families are responsible towards each other. You are responsible to your mother as she is to you. You are courting Alaya and over time you both will be family. You will be responsible to each other. True?"

"True."

Fiona and Louisa sit in silence for a moment.

"So how are your studies going?"

"I am a little frustrated. I wish I could be in a normal class to listen, have discussions, ask questions and even discuss a few things."

"This household if filled with smart women and an old Silurian, who enjoys a good debate. Why not ask them?"

"I don't know."

"You have to ask, don't decide for them. Give them a chance to come with their own response, not one that is conjecture in your mind."

Alaya knows Fiona can talk herself out of anything by her imagination alone.

"You are correct."

"Anything else? It looks like an organized chaos downstairs."

"We are researching possible fraud."

"We?"

Fiona smiling, "Yes, I am using my skills for the family business."

"Fraud?"

Fiona whispering, "The Titanic"

"Oh, I see. How do you feel about that."

"My skills will be an asset. I have to focus on the my assigned tasks. I am looking forward to the challenge."

"Your hair is getting longer Samson-girl. How do you feel about all those names you will have to read, research and learn about their demise?"

Fiona looking directly into Louisa's eyes, "I am sad for them. I mourned for them. There is nothing I can offer nor any action I can take will make a difference."

"Knowledge was ... " looking through her notes, "Ah yes. Your greatest passion in life is knowledge. How does it feel to know?"

"It is now distressful. I feel small and weak."

"You can study every book on the planet, learn from great scientists and try every chemical formula you can't stop death. Does that make you weak? Does that mean you are small?"

"No. It means we have not exposed humankind secrets, yet."

"But does that mean knowledge is bad or good?"

"It is a curse."

"A curse because?"

"A doctor can study for years and years but can't stop death."

Fiona stands and raises her voice, "That is different from knowing events and points of the future! We can stop events, keep from those people dying in the cold waters."

"Stopping the Titanic would have not stopped death. It would have put death at bay, nothing more."

Fiona standing and now pacing, "It is different. The Titanic deaths are meaningless deaths."

"All death is meaningless."

Fiona stops stands still and reflects on what left Louisa's lips. She walks back to her seat and pulls her legs up and starts to cry.

Louisa gives her a few moments, "Being a doctor is a curse and blessing. We see life at infancy and its conclusion. There is no solution. The only truth is we are powerless, we can't turn back time because time will go forward again. Death is there always, patient and waiting."

Fiona looks up begging, "Where is the blessing?"

"Everything. Anxiety, being scared, falling, feel lost, pride in one's work, being inspired, having hope and love. Being loved, loving back and all the muck between. Life. It is a blessing to live. It is a blessing to feel. No life is perfect. But let me tell you something Fiona Saint Clair this is a small speck of time monopolizing your life will pass. Your future is not set, it is not laid out. You are in control of your own future."

Fiona is quiet and remained curled up in the chair.

"I think that is enough for today. I shall see myself out."

Louisa takes her pad and pencil and walks out of the library.

Alaya doesn't know what to do. Her heart is breaking, her soul is crying. To have Fiona feel all those things 'what do I do'.

Alaya sits and waits what seems thirty minutes.

Fiona unbinds her legs, puts the club chair back into its original spot. She sees Alaya watching. "I forgot you were there. It gets pretty intense. I was childish."

Alaya standing, "Please, you have no excuse. There is a process. Louisa is a good friend and physician."

"Yes. Do you have any questions?"

"Do you really want to leave?"

"Once time I made it all the way to the outside door."

"I am glad you came back."

Fiona puts her hand out. Alaya grabs it immediately. Fiona looks into Alaya's eyes and begs, "Not now. Let's get back to work."

They head back down and tackle their assigned tasks in the family business.

Together.


	42. Chapter 41 :: Together

Another morning Fiona wakes up in a frenzy. She quickly gets dressed and works her way downstairs quietly.

To her wonder, by the door, are two suitcases.

Alaya comes from her room, walks quietly down the stairs, puts on her warmest coat, hat, scarf and gloves. She grabs the suitcases and stands proudly behind Fiona smiling.

Fiona whispers, "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I want to leave ..."

"We will go together."

"To protect me?"

"No." Alaya stands still looking into Fiona's panicked filled eyes, "Together we can do anything, go anywhere ... it doesn't matter to me."

Fiona puts on her coat, hat, gloves and opens the doors to the outside. She steps onto the cold morning pavement. Alaya closing the doors behind her and takes her place to the left of Fiona.

Fiona looks right then left and lets out an enormous sigh. "Not today." Both women go back inside.

As Alaya and Fiona walk back up to their separate bedrooms, Fiona asks softly, "Will you genuinely leave with me?"

"My heart has no choice. I want to be by your side."

Fiona nods and she returns to her room. Alaya waits until Fiona's door is closed before retiring to her own. She places the note she wrote to her mothers back in the side table door and slips back into her lukewarm bed. She is prepared to leave her home and the family business. Fiona is right, we shall never have a normal life so it doesn't matter if we leave or stay.

Every morning after that Alaya is dressed at Fiona's side holding two packed suitcases. One time they made it all the way to the Thames.

Alaya walks with her, never uttering a word, allowing Fiona be in control. It didn't matter if they never returned to 13 Paternoster Row; they were together and that is all that mattered to Alaya.


	43. Chapter 42 :: Boring Stuff and Talk

Vastra and Jenny have taken over the dining room table reading all the insurance documents, accounts, newspaper clippings, survivor reports including reports from Canada, United States, Southampton and the British Navy. Jenny would keep notes as Vastra reads out loud all the information.

After the going, through all the paperwork Vastra would check-out a box at Fiona's desk, starting with box number one. Together Vastra and Jenny would work through matching insurance claims with the inventory and cataloged information. Any discrepancies would be noted.

Alaya and Fiona inventoried each box. Fiona would type as Alaya described each item. The boxes contained documentation, worker contracts, passenger lists, claim forms, copies of death records, family documentation and even photos. After a box inventoried, it would be moved to the other side of the foyer.

The task of inventory and cataloging is a daunting one. It would take over an hour for each box even with Fiona being most efficient in her typing.  
It is a relief to when they take a breaks. Fiona and Alaya have two breaks a day: afternoon tea and the therapy session with Louisa.

Every day, everyone would stop around four-forty-five at night. Jenny and Alaya would attend to dinner while Vastra went over the documents notes with Fiona. Fiona would take shorthand and typed the brief before the days is through. It was the final family business task before a hot supper.  
After supper the suitors will cuddle up in the drawing-room taking turns to read a piece of literature.  
It is has been ten, ten long days that Alaya and Fiona worked close together.

Alaya appreciates having Fiona's scent nearby, it was good to have her close.

All this work in close quarters Fiona feels like a member of the team, even importantly she started to believe that Alaya were their own team.

Alaya starts to feel Fiona glances in her direction. At first only a brief looks. Soon Fiona would allow herself to linger and watch Alaya carefully open each box and take gentle care of the contents. Alaya's heart skip a beat and wanted to look back. Alaya instantly doused the thought reminding herself to let Fiona be in control, at least for the time being.

Day eleven Alaya opens box number fifty-eight and describes the content, "It is a family portrait of The Goodwin family. From left to right: William, Frederick, Charles, Lillian, Augusta, Jessie."  
Alaya places it aside waiting for Fiona to finish typing. "Picture Sidney Goodwin, circa 1911."

Alaya looks at Fiona as she types the information.

Fiona finishes typing and looks up to Alaya.

Alaya smiles with concern in her eyes, Fiona smiles back with watering eyes.  
Alaya starts to move towards Fiona to comfort her, but Fiona hold up a hand to stop.

Fiona gets up and comes to Alaya and falls into her chest and cries. Alaya holds her tight and lets her feel the sadness. It lasts for about twenty minutes. Vastra and Jenny peek around the corner and Alaya immediately uses a shoo motion and the mothers retreat back into the dining room.

Fiona pulls back softly. "Thank you. I am better," she grabs Alaya's hand tight and goes back in for a hug. Fiona returns to her desk, looks up to Alaya wiping her eyes "What is next?" and offers a genuine smile.

Alaya smiles back.

The next therapy session Fiona shared what transpired.

"How do you feel how you handled the situation?"

"I believe at least for the time being, I do not feel like a disembodied spirit."

"That makes sense."

"I miss her you know. She has been cheated. I have that guilt hanging over my head."

"Who cheated who?"

Fiona whispers, "Alaya has been cheated out of a normal courtship and relationship. I had plans."

"That is your own opinion. If you have not been paying attention nothing with your life or Alaya's life is remotely conventional. Do you honestly believe that Alaya could offer a normal life."

Fiona smiles, "I guess not."

"From the moment I met Jenny and Vastra normalcy ceased to exist. When Vastra and Jenny made an appointment for prenatal care ... Flora and I we were permanently changed. Can you imagine Flora and I as we oversee assisting a birth to half-human, half-Silurian baby. We didn't know what to expect. We surmised and readied both Jenny and Vastra for fear of Jenny dying after giving birth. We had no idea. It was new territory. We have grown to love the Flint family with all our hearts." She shakes her head looking gleefully into Fiona's eyes, "No, dear, normal isn't synonymous with the Flint family."

Fiona smiles at the thought of baby Alaya.

"As far as making plans, that too goes with life. There are ups and downs. Do not take it personal. How you handle changes and failed plans is very personal. There are no wrong or right in life, there are always consequences. Remember, you have to live with your reactions longer than the consequence themselves."

"You have seen her tongue?"

"Human babies grab with their hands. The face Flora made when Alaya's tiny tongue curled around her thumb. Vastra was absolutely beaming with pride while we were concerned of the tongue's toxins ... wait you have not?"

"No, she is not ready to show her tongue to this short Scottish woman. Alaya has a fear I will reject her and her tongue."

"How does that affect your confidence in the relationship?"

"It doesn't. When she is ready, she will show me. She has been patient with me, why would I not offer the same respect?"

"Agreed," as she taps Fiona's curling hair with pad of paper, 'That is a wonderful reaction and the consequence is mutual respect. Are you pleased with yourself? Do you agree Samson-girl?"

Fiona nods and therapy continues.

Both Fiona and Louisa ignore the blushing Alaya sitting in the club chair near the door.


	44. Chapter 43 :: Work Continues

Twelve days later all the boxes have been indexed, inventoried and cataloged.

Now the critical work begins - matching claims to information against the inventory. Vastra and Jenny have already started, but with over two-thousand claims it will require the whole team.

Sitting in front of the foursome, in the middle of the table, is over seven hundreds sheets of typed paper in a two-ring binder ... the contents of over one-hundred boxes.

The process was simple, verify the names one by one against the insurance claim list. It was checked and notes were made of any discrepancies and passed to the person on their left who repeated the process. This method continued until all twenty-nine hundred and thirty-two claims were checked four times.

If anyone had a discrepancy that particular information was put aside and would repeat the process a second time for a total of eight reference checks.

Vastra wanted to be unquestionably certain that the information given to the insurance company was as accurate as possible.

Nine days later the research was completed and questionable names have been found. A telegram was immediately dispatched to Atlantic Mutual Insurance Company.

Most were of the discrepancies were simply doubles but majority had no documentation, duplicate mailing addresses or lacked proof they were a passenger on the Titanic when it sank to the bottom of the sea.

This will save the Atlantic Mutual Insurance Company likely millions.

Vastra had Fiona type two documents, in duplicate, the first alphabetical by last name and the second in ascending order by claim number. Each had multiple columns one for the name, claim number, and notes to invalidate the claim.

One copy was placed in the two ring binder and the other was put into a manila envelope and delivered in person by Vastra and Jenny.

Now they wait for instructions or payment.

* * *

The first day it was easy to relax after going through all those names. Alaya and Jenny are playing gin rummy, Vastra is reading The Mystery of Edwin Drood and Fiona is playing pencil cricket on the table.

* * *

The second day was a little harder. They were hoping for a quicker response. They all had a good workout in the basement, started to play five-hundred rummy and other card games just to keep their minds busy. Fiona decided, since she was in the drawing-room, to study glands.

* * *

The third day Vastra reads out loud to everyone The Mystery of Edwin Drood, which leads to an excellent debate. Jenny and Alaya believe that John Jasper is the murderer. While Vastra and Fiona hazard that Edwin Drood was not actually dead, the body was never found.

* * *

The fourth day Fiona begins to explain to the captive audience the history, rules and game-play of cricket. Fiona begins with 16th-century England Tudors and continues all the way to the 20th Century rule changes. She is animated and drew little diagrams to aid understanding.

After five hours and two pots of tea Fiona asked if anyone had questions.

Vastra didn't have a question, "I understand a Roman helped you with your routine cricket exercise. Please demonstrate your routine."

Fiona held her cricket bat and began with her stance low as if hiding under a bush with the cricket bat to her side. She whips the invisible bat upward and swings to the left and back down the same crouched position. Fiona counts to ten and then strikes it upward and swings to the right. A quick swing to the left and right and back into the same low position. Fiona continues through the same routine five times to the right and five times to the left. Fiona concentrates and remembers each instruction handed down from the man in the Roman costume. She ends in a standing motion and slowly pulls her left leg back and swinger her whole body to the left. The routine ends in an act of genuflection with the cricket bat upright parallel to her body.

"You do this every day?" Vastra asks as she walks around the bent body of Fiona.

Fiona taking in deep breaths and standing upright, "Twice, a day for over three years. Did you notice my mistake?"

"Yes you landed on your left instead of your right."

"It frustrates me. Since the man in the Roman costume no longer visits, I do not know how to fix the stance."

"Let's see if we can't get you to land on your right."

Fiona nods.

Jenny gets up and heads to the kitchen, "I am going to get something harder than tea. If was informative dear, but give me the katana with criminals over watching a cricket match. Five days? Who has the luxury?"

* * *

The fifth day Jenny is woken up by the doorbell ringing. She tries to get up, but the green lizard lady attempts to negotiate, "Warm. Stay."

Jenny turns and tries to break free until the doorbell rings again. Vastra licks the air and pops open her eyes, "Telegram" and dives under the covers.

Jenny gets up to retrieve the telegram and returns to the bedroom. A green scaled hand pops out from under the cover. Jenny places the telegram in the hand. The arm disappears back under the white sheets.

Vastra sits up, "Wake up our Alaya."


	45. Chapter 44 :: So What Happened?

Jenny immediately went to wake up Alaya while Vastra gets dressed.

Jenny returns to their bedroom to put on more appropriate clothing. "What do you think they want?"

"Either clarification or possibly an issue with our work. I honestly do not know."

Jenny talks to Vastra's reflection in her mirror, "Whatever it is, we will find a solution."

Vastra's reflection returns a smile, "Yes dear, you are correct."

"We were given instructions to verify information, nothing more. We completed that task thoroughly."

Let us not worry. It might be rather simple."

Knock on the door. "Come in Alaya."

Alaya enters the room. "Good morning,"

"Good morning. We have to head back to Atlantic Mutual Insurance Company. They are sending their men to pick up their boxes. Do not hand over our documentation, it is imperative we secure our work."

"Yes mother Jenny. Anything else?"

"Yes, please put back the foyer as before. If you need help wake Fiona."

Vastra tasting the air, "She is already awake."

Alaya smiles, "You must teach me how to do that?"

Vastra firmly looks to her daughter, "A Silurian is proud to have such a tool. It isn't just for scents and paralyzing prey," Jenny turns her head towards her wife for a second. "... I mean criminals. You use your tool under the cover of darkness. You do not even taste the air of your own home. "

Alaya is now clasping her hands.

Jenny comes between Alaya and Vastra, "Alaya, please button my back." Jenny turns around and Alaya latches all the buttons. Meanwhile, Jenny is looking into Vastra's eyes, "Alaya will use what comes naturally. She might have been gone one year, must I remind you it was six years for our Alaya. She needs training and encouraged to use it in her home, not chastised. She asked to be taught, take that challenge."

Vastra nods, "Shall we go? Alaya I am sorry for being insensitive. We shall add the training to our basement sessions, to ensure we have privacy."

Alaya finishes up the last button and smiles at Vastra. Jenny turns around and kisses her daughter on her forehead. "Thank you dear. Your mother and I will grab our lunch out. You and Fiona must fend for yourselves."

Alaya nods and heads up stairs to Fiona's room. She hesitates to flicks her tongue to find Fiona's scent, she will tray again later. She knocks on the door.

"Come in." Alaya opens the door to find Fiona studying on the floor. Since Fiona's desk procured for family business use the only option is the floor. Fiona looks up, "Good Morning Alaya. How did you sleep?"

"I slept well. We did not attempt to leave this morning. I am pleased Fiona."

Fiona smiles.

"My mothers were summoned to Atlantic Mutual Insurance Company. Delivery men will arrive soon to retrieve their boxes. We are to secure all our documentation. I also need to put the house back in order. I would appreciate any help."

Fiona gets up off the floor. She is wearing the men's cricket outfit.

"Interesting choice of attire."

"It is quite comfortable. I was thinking that my sessions in the basement would benefit from me wearing this instead of my skirted uniform. I like the trousers, especially to sit on the floor like this. I am quite comfortable. What do you think?"

"You look cute. Will you aid in getting the foyer back in order? We also will return the desk to your room."

"Of course. May I make us breakfast? I will make you extra mushrooms."

Alaya puts out her arm and Fiona accepts. "I would also like coffee. We can do this together."

Over the next few hours 13 Paternoster Row transformed back into the original residence. The boxes returned to the insurance company, desk and desk accessories returned to Fiona's room and the foyer to its original state.

Fiona and Alaya flopped into the drawing-room chairs when the doorbell rang. Fiona pulls herself up and soon returns into the drawing-room with Louisa in tow.

Louisa, "I see your home is back to normal."

Alaya quickly boasts, "Yes, Fiona and I tackled it by ourselves."

"Is there anyone else home?"

Fiona, "Vastra and Jenny will be out until after lunch."

"We shall have our session, for today, here in the drawing-room."

Louisa sits down in a chair facing Fiona. Alaya moved her seat to the back of the room. The session began as usual with casual updates. When Louisa asked Fiona, "When you woke up today did you want to leave?"

"No, I didn't"

"What do you think changed?"

"I have been busy and I have a responsibility in the family business. Everyone depended on me. I could not walk away. But then I woke up this morning and all I wanted to do was study. I wanted to learn more. I even changed my outfit for comfort.

"I could not help notice the outfit."

"Yes it is perfect for working out in the gymnasium, studying on the floor and it is freeing being out of skirt."

"I know what you mean. I too enjoy trousers."

The session continues without raised voices or anger coming from Fiona.

After the session Alaya spoke up, "You should wear trousers more often."

Vastra and Jenny have been gone all day. Fiona and Alaya take initiative and decide to make supper. Luckily they did because around four-thirty Vastra and Jenny return.

Alaya and Fiona run to great them.

Jenny, "I smell dinner? Let us eat and talk about our days?"

Vastra and Jenny move into the dining room. Moments later Alaya and Jenny enter with dinner.

Once everyone has food on their plate Vastra tells of their visit to Atlantic Mutual Insurance Company. "... those duplicated addresses assigned to various claims was in fact an employee's address. We sent for the police and they arrested him. Then escorted with the police to arrest the bank employee who set up the bogus savings accounts. Atlantic Mutual Insurance Company couldn't be more pleased. It was quite profitable. More profitable than working with Scotland Yard."

Jenny adds proudly, "We received a handsome income. We deposited the money into our accounts. Fiona, your mother assisted in making a deposit in your account. You mother is looking to spend time with you. She will be over for supper tomorrow."

Fiona nods and smiles, "I do miss her. Please save room for there is dessert."

Alaya excuses herself and returns with an almost perfect custard pie. "Fiona helped. Please ignore the burnt bits, it should taste alright. It isn't soupy."

They all took a bite and Alaya was right, it was good.


	46. Chapter 45 :: Samson Girl

Summer is finally here and Louisa no longer visits Fiona for sessions.

The last session Louisa said to Fiona, "Samson girl, You can take it from here."

Fiona did not move after Louisa left the library. Alaya sat in the corner beaming. Fiona has made it this far and it was a rough ride.

In the past many months Fiona has yelled, cried and begged Louisa to let her leave. Alaya would sit there watching Fiona come undone. Louisa would talk Fiona to into putting herself back together. Alaya was taking mental notes.

Soon the sessions were calm and over the next few months Fiona talked to Louisa like a friend; with sharing and talking about her ups, downs and how she figured her way out.

At first, the end of each session, when it was just Alaya and Fiona it would be quiet. But soon it ended up a quasi session between Alaya and herself. They talked about the past and future; Fiona eyes finally had their spark back. Now with the sessions ended it would be Fiona and Alaya to solve their own problems.

During afternoon tea Fiona told Vastra and Jenny about this being the last session and Louisa's last words.

Vastra asked, "Samson girl?"

Jenny kindly informs her wife, "Biblical mythology of a man whose strength was in his hair. A woman betrays him and has his head shaved while he slept. He was weak but longer his hair grew the stronger he became and defeated his enemies."

Vastra tilts her head examining Fiona as if for the first time, "I like that, it fits. You are Samson Girl. What are you plans now?"

"I need to study. My tests will be in the fall, not much time to cover over all necessary information. I must be diligent."

Alaya gently reminds Fiona, "If you want help, please ask."

"I ... Yes, I will need help. If you wouldn't mind quizzing me, it will be helpful for retention." Turning to Vastra and Jenny "I would love to discuss topics I am reading."

Vastra eyes widen, "Most tempting, I will accept."

Jenny cringes her nose a bit, "As long as the topic is anything other than cricket, I too would like to read your studies."

"No, cricket will not be on my exam. I will gather books that I have already read. We can discuss at your own time."

The doorbell rings. Jenny gets up to answer the door and returns to the drawing-room with a package.

Vastra puts out her hand to take the package. Jenny swats Vastra's hand. "Madame not everything is about you. There are other occupants." Jenny hands a package to Alaya while looking at her wife with a cocky smile.

Vastra gives a sinful look back.

Alaya opens up the package and pulls out an envelope, she opens the seal. "Fiona to celebrate your ability to 'take it from here'..." she hands over two tickets stubs to Fiona.

Fiona takes them, reads quickly and jumps up to hug Alaya. She turns to Vastra and Jenny, "We are going to see Gypsy Love at Daly's Theatre tonight? Yes, tonight.! What am I going to wear?" Fiona calms down and then turns asks calmly, "Is it safe?"

Alaya getting excited for their first outing, "We will take a cab to dinner and then to the theatre. There will be a crowd and hopefully, if we are diligent, we will be as anonymous as possible. Do look your best, a hat would be appropriate to hide your red hair, it will stand out." Fiona nods in agreement.

It was a wonderful night. Alaya surprised Fiona with a private room at Alan's Tea Room on Oxford and box seating second tier at the theatre.

Alaya and Fiona glide into the foyer of 13 Paternoster Row after midnight. Fiona spins around slightly tripping forward. Alaya is there to catch her. "Thank you for such a wonderful evening. I appreciate you making arrangments and monetary expense. I want you to know for the future that a lecture and tea is most acceptable. If we need entertainment there is always the cinema."

Alaya pulls Fiona close to her, "I know, but I wanted to spoil you once in a while, am I allowed?"

"Of course, it has been a long day. We should get to bed."

"Yes, it is late."

They walk in arm up the stairs. Alaya walks Fiona to her room and says good night. Fiona grabs Alaya's hand, it is shaking. Alaya looks up worried and notices Fiona's face is blushing, "What is it my Samson Girl?".

Fiona leans in and kisses Alaya, tenderly on the lips. Fiona backs up and analyses Alaya.

"I was not expecting such a wonderful gift."

"I would like to continue kissing. Do you?"

"I want that," she moves into Fiona's body.

Fiona's lips are warm while Alaya's are cool; it creates a sensation between their bodies. It shocks Fiona and she pulls back.

"Your kiss is cool."

"Your kiss is warm."

"I want to let you know something, I am kissing you not because you took me out. I wanted to for so long but my heart and mind were constantly at battle. When Louisa told me I could take care of myself I felt amazing. I felt like myself. I want to thank you for your patience." She grabs Alaya's hands, "It is me saying the words. I do not want to play with your heart. I ... I ... "

"You can never hurt me if you are honest."

Fiona is blushing and her nervous hands are shaking, "Tonight you took me to the private room I planned for our first outing. When you took off your veil off in that room all my feelings flooded back into me. You have been my companion, my trusted friend, but you are so much more than those things. You are my Alaya. I love you."

"I will not leave you in suspense. I love you too. I have for a very long time."

"Go get your night-gown on and join me. Please. Let us hold each other tonight?"

Alaya teasing, "No kissing?"

"Of course, but we do need our sleep."

Alaya kisses Fiona and scuttles downstairs to her room. Fiona quickly looks over her room for any clutter and changes into her nightgown and slips into bed.

A knock at the door.

"Please come in."

Alaya comes in and immediately gets into bed with Fiona.

They kiss and caress for almost two hours. They sleep peacefully with Alaya holding her Fiona tight.

The sun comes beaming into the room and disturbs Fiona. She gets up, spite the half-Silurian protests, closes the curtain and rushes back to bed. They instantly fall back to sleep.

A knock on the door.

Fiona body is agitated, Alaya holds her close.

Another knock on the door.

Fiona attempts to get up, but Alaya holds her tight and hides her head under the sheets. Alaya says with command, "Come in."

It is Mother Jenny, "It is almost noon, are you going to stay in bed all day?"

Alaya smiles, "Maybe."

Fiona from under the sheets, "May I ask what was Alaya's current room before I resided here?"

Jenny responding to the voice under the sheets, "It was my office and personal study adjoined with Vastra's."

"Where is office and personal study furniture currently stored?"

"Some of it is in Alaya's room, the master bedroom, Vastra's office and library. Why do you ask?"

Fiona still from under the sheets, "As of today, take back possession of the space. Thank you for your sacrifice."

"Finally," Jenny exits and closes the door.

"Are you sure?"

Fiona poking out her head, "I am."

"We will have to tell your mother. She will be visiting tonight."

"I will tonight. I do have a request ... When the time comes when we are intimate, I don't want to get pregnant, yet. I want to finish medical school and then we talk. I don't know how to keep myself from getting pregnant like your Mother Jenny?"

"What about waiting until marriage?"

"I would want that very much. How will that be possible?"

"Leave it to me. Until then, I will hold you tight. Also, your hair is not quite down to here," marking an invisible line on her neck.

"Short hair is soon the fashion, do you want me unfashionable? Your future wife?"

Fiona and Alaya caress and kiss the afternoon away. They do not leave their room until supper time when April arrives.

Fiona bravely told her mother how the relationship has progressed.

"How or when do you plan on getting married?"

"I am not in charge of the marriage specifics. If you want information please ask Alaya. I do want to wait until I finish my examinations. I truly need to think about my ... our future. Alaya does have her family business. My goals of medicine has not changed nor will I falter."

April leans in to her daughter and pleads, "Please, please stay the course."

Fiona nods.

"Tell me about yesterday. What happened?"

Fiona recounts Louisa's words, the musical, the private tea room and new sleeping arrangements.


	47. Chapter 46 :: It Could Have Been

Summer months came with the sunrise poking into Fiona and Alaya's bedroom. It seems the sun beams have a direct effect on Fiona's enthusiastic spirit.

She would wake up, put on her house-coat and begin to study immediately. The only distractions were Alaya's moans of disappointment as the bed cools down. Fiona's determination and intensity is greater than ever to have a professional career, she has Alaya in her life.

Since Louisa only visits for social occasions, especially when dinner is a pasta dish, Fiona has taken on more tasks with the family business. She finds herself at Vastra's beckoning often to take notes or type up documentation. She has found herself shocked at the details of the crimes. Not only does Fiona have to take shorthand while Vastra explains, in detail, the criminal activities but then she has to process the information a second time by typing it in duplicate on onion paper.

These crimes are nothing like the stories her publisher clients would rattle out of their mouths, these actions of the criminals made Fiona ill. Many times after handing Vastra the typed documentation Fiona found herself sick to her stomach to the point of not eating.

"My dear, you do not look well." Said Vastra after a particularly gruesome criminal act of rape and dismembering women.

"I am not. I think I shall lie down for a bit."

Vastra assisting Fiona to the chaise lounge.

Fiona quickly lays down to concentrate on breathing into her nose and out of her mouth.

"If this is too taxing for you, you will tell me?"

Fiona breathing in and out, "I am fine, honestly. These criminals are unhinged to commit such heinous crimes."

"These are not healthy people, they are dangerous."

Fiona continues breathing and gives a sad look in Vastra's direction.

"The only criminals that Scotland Yard bring to our agency are those too cunning or difficult. We are not hired to handle bread-stealing or social nuisances. You are correct to surmise that these type of criminals are demented or damaged. Not all of us have the luxury of Louisa to help us work through our pain."

Fiona sits up, shocked. "I would never commit these crimes."

Vastra, "Are you sure? There are residents in the Bethlem Hospital, who didn't get rescued by their families. Imagine what you be like if you spent ten years in room 34, daily shock treatments and minimal human contact. You would be permanently damaged."

Fiona looking down at her notepad, tear in her eyes. "Yes, you are right."

"I only help you understand. Understanding helps us get the criminals before they danger another innocent victim." She stands up and leaves the room.

Fiona is now crying softly.

Moments later Vastra walks into her office pulling Jenny with her. Vastra points to Fiona crying, "I did that. I thought I was helping."

Jenny comes to Fiona's side and pulls her into her shoulder, "What did you say?"

Fiona protects Vastra, "She said nothing wrong." Looking up to Vastra, "You did nothing wrong?"

Vastra confused, "Then why are you crying?"

Fiona drying her tears, "Because it scares me to think what could have happened to me. I was angry. I wanted to strangle that arrogant doctor. I wanted to kick and scream when they put me on the table ... " Fiona is standing up pacing, "I wanted to just scream and yank those wires off my body."

Vastra sees the spirit of the young woman packing, "But you didn't, why?"

Fiona moves to stand a foot from Vastra's tall frame, "Because I knew this was only temporary. My mother's words resonated in my mind every second to stay calm. I did. I was lucky. Is that all that stands between all of man from civility and inhumanity?"

Vastra with compassionate eyes, "Sometimes."

Fiona with stillness looks deep into Vastra's eyes, "Were you concerned I would turn into one of your criminals?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you are not a psychopath." Alaya answers walking into the office. "You could use time to heal and repair yourself. Even if you were there for a year, it would have taken longer than five months to recover, but you would eventually regain your spirit. These criminals we handle lack a moral compass, murderers, rapists, mutilating humans just to see what happens. They have genetic traits or chemical make-up for the lack of ethics and empathy most of us have."

Fiona now stares down into Alaya's brown eyes, "But what if I stayed in Bethlem for five or ten years?"

"I do not want you to think about that. Do you genuinely do not want know?" Alaya begged.

"I would have been lost beyond repair, wouldn't I?"

Alaya without a flinch in her eyes lids, "Yes."

"Explain, help me understand."

"Please don't ask."

Fiona looking to everyone in the room, "You are the criminal experts, please someone tells me. Am I not part of the family business?"

Alaya gathered her strength, "A sociopath often becomes one as a product of his or her upbringing. Environmental factors such as abuse can cause a person to emotionally shut down and gradually devolve into sociopathy."

Fiona keeping eye contact, "Is there a different personality trait from a sociopath and psychopath?"

"None, the terminology assigned by cause, the result is the same apathetic traits."

"So these criminals? They have no hope?"

"Not in 'our London'."

Fiona rushes to Alaya and hugs her, "Then I am grateful you found me."

Fiona turns to Vastra, "I am sorry to frighten you. You are wise and have my respect. Your words helped me understand. Truly. I am grateful."

"I can be straight forward and insensitive at times." Vastra offers a muted smiles.

Fiona, "I like your frankness. Do not ever change. I just became overwhelmed with all this carnage from your criminals. I have a new appreciation of your minds and skills."

Vastra bows and smiles.


	48. Chapter 47 :: Exam

As the summer dwindles down and the examination date looms, everyone has rallied around Fiona.

Fiona days are filled with reading, mealtime discussions and evenings Vastra reads a random topic out loud. It leads to a discussion and questions which always brings out the best in Vastra and Fiona. Alaya is always quizzing, with a simple reward system of kisses. April has Fiona teach her about the human anatomy and Jenny is using flash cards.

"If you don't pass you redo the earlier term. If you start over you will have an advantage over the students."

Fiona looks to her love, "I want to continue where I left off, not waste another term behind. You are correct, we have a plan B. No matter what happens I will be fine."

The taxi stops in front of Kings College entrance and Fiona gets out, "I will be a moment."

Alaya sits back into the taxi and nods, "Return directly, please. You have our future in your hands."

Fiona smiles and calmly walks through the arch to the results kiosk. She looks for her name, scrolling down ... she almost loses her footing getting one more look at the score. She mad dashes to the taxi stand and calls out "Alaya! Alaya!"

Moments later running through the arch is a tall woman running towards her, "Fiona, what is it?"

She grabs Alaya's arm, careful not to deactivate the device on her wrist, leads her through the crowd of students to the kiosk.

Alaya scrolls her finger up and down the results alphabetically by last name and glides it across to her Fiona's. Alaya quickly compares the other results. A few in the nineties, many in the eighties, a few in the seventies and offers a moment of pity for the names with sixty or less. Alaya goes back to the typewritten name 'Saint Clair, Fiona ... 100'.

Alaya turns around to witness fellow students congratulating and offering well wish to her Fiona. Fiona was gracious and humbled by their support. She even heard two students walk by complaining, "... that Scottish ginger is going to ruin the grading system, again. Now I now have to honestly study. There goes my free time ..."

Alaya smiled thinking to herself, 'that is my Scottish ginger'. She waits until Fiona comes to her side. They return to the kiosk. Fiona pulls Alaya close as they stare at those three little digits, perfect. "I wish my mother Jenny was here to take a picture."

"I disagree. This is my ... no, our moment. That number by my name represents opportunity, financial security and our future." Fiona lets out a sigh of relief. "It is time we let our mothers in on my score. Shall we head home?"

They are too happy to notice the four weeping angels on Kings College roof overlooking the grounds and watching the departing taxi cab.


	49. Chapter 48 :: To Fiona

Alaya is the first to enter the drawing-room at 13 Paternoster Row. Fiona walks in behind her as all five women have unseated themselves to hear the news. Louisa, Flora, Jenny, Vastra and April are staring at Fiona. Immediately she blushes as each one becomes nervous when they see her eyes red and swollen.

"I have received a perfect score!"

Fiona receives congratulatory hugs from everyone. April immediately uncovers cheesecake and dessert wine. Alaya begins to pour into five glasses the wine and hands everyone a glass.

Alaya lifts her glass, "To Fiona!"

Everyone raises their glass, 'To Fiona!"

April chants, "Speech! Speech!"

Fiona takes a large sip of her wine, "I want to thank each of you. Without your support, sacrifices and patience I would not have achieved what many never attempt. In this room, there are six amazing women who I respect and love. The high standards I have set for myself is not-self inflicted, the high standards are put there by those before me. I believe that I have the potential to achieve anything." Fiona smiles, "spite the fact I am female." Everyone laughs. Fiona stands a little taller, "My mother and I are grateful for your friendship. My Alaya has been supportive beyond human expectations, which is probably due to the fact she is half-Silurian. The new year will bring new challenges into my academic life, I hope to count on you for your continued support. I shall need it more than ever."

Fiona raises her glass to all in the room, "Cheers!"

Everyone responds, "Cheers!"

The doorbell rings, Alaya quickly puts her drink down. Closes the drawing-room door to answer the door.

Fiona notices Mother Vastra quickly puts her veil on and stands closer to Jenny. Fiona instantly turns around and watches the drawing-room doors glide open. A veiled Alaya is guiding in a minister.

The Minister speaks, "To who are you marrying?"

Alaya locks arms with Fiona. "This is F.S. Clair, my bride."

Fiona blushed with excitement.

The Minister speaks, "You are correct it is unorthodox. It will cost you twice the amount."

Alaya turns to her mother Vastra, who hands over a long envelope to the Minister. The Minister opens the envelope, checks the sum and pulls out a thin envelope and puts it down on the side table. "Who are the witnesses?"

Alaya, "J.V. Flint" as Mother Jenny comes to her daughter's side.

Fiona turns to see her mother, "A.S. Clair" as April comes to her daughter's side.

The minister clears his throat and begins: "... A.V. Flint and F.S. Clair, I now invite you to join hands and make your vows, in the presence of God and his people ... to be my wife, to have and to hold ... I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage... In the presence of God and before this congregation, A.V. Flint and F.S. Clair have given their consent and made their marriage vows to each other ... those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder."

The minister picks up the thin envelope, opens it up and unfolds an empty marriage certificate. He fills out the information and turns to J. V. Flint, "Sign Here." He turns to A.S. Clair, "Sign Here." Then he looks to the couple he married, "Your names here and here."

One last question, "What is the common surname?"

Fiona responded quickly, "Vastra Flint."

Alaya touches Fiona's hand, "Flint-Saint Clair."

Fiona nods.

The Minister pulls out a small book and writes all the information down and hands Alaya a marriage license and bids good-day. Alaya walks him out and hands him another large collection of bills, "Thank you."

Alaya returns to the drawing-room and grabs Fiona's face and kisses deeply. Fiona kisses back and pulls Alaya close.

April walks over to Vastra and Jenny hands over one envelope, "This is Fiona's dowry." She puts a small package to Vastra's side and whisper, "This is for you and your family, which now includes my daughter. I trust your judgement."

Vastra puts the package on a shelf for later and hands the other envelope to Alaya.

Alaya and Fiona read it together, "Oh mother, We could not accept. You are giving us 14 Savile Road?"

"It is a good and profitable business. The residence is upstairs and the business runs itself."

Alaya humbly, "I wasn't expecting this."

"That is why it is a present."

Alaya smiles, "Thank you. You and I will discuss schedules, expectations and other details after we return from our honeymoon."

Fiona smiles larger than life, "Honeymoon?"

Alaya looking to her wife, "We must leave shortly as we have a train to catch."

"Where?"

"Does it truly matter?"

"No. I just need to know what to pack."

"Your mother has already completed that task. Are you ready?" She puts out her arm for Fiona and leave 13 Paternoster Row for their holiday.

The remaining five women celebrate, listen to music and talk until it is past midnight as guests are given rooms. To sleep the wine off till morning.


	50. Chapter 49 :: Honeymoon

Alaya comes behind Fiona and unbuttons, unzips and unlocks her clothing. She allows gravity to pull everything to the floor. Fiona remains standing with nothing more than undergarments.

Fiona steps around her clothes and mimics Alaya. She moves behind Alaya and does exactly the same thing as clothing drops to the floor around Alaya's feet, like a mote of fabric protecting her body.

Alaya swings around and pulls her wife close. She takes her time pulling up Fiona's brassiere, slowly over her wife's head. She peeks to see white porcelain breasts with pink solid nipples like two tiny jellies. Alaya then pulls down her wife's knickers to find a patch of auburn hair, beautiful hair. Fiona is now fully naked. Alaya is seeing beauty.

Fiona takes off all Alaya's undergarments and she sees pink and green scales. Fiona walks around the naked Alaya examining every inch of her wife's body.

Alaya begins to clasps hands, Fiona immediately unbuckles them and whispers, "I am attracted to you. I find your entire body beautiful. All of it." She kisses her wife's neck.

Alaya jumps as Fiona grabs and squeezes her ass cheek.

Alaya's human and Silurian blood inside of her is pumping fast, flowing between her heart, between her legs and crown. Alaya can taste the air and feel her Silurian instincts demand to over, but lets Fiona take her time.

Fiona can see Alaya's chest heaving and it is causing her folds of skins between her legs to produce moisture and slight pulsating sensation.

Alaya can smell Fiona as the additional scent of sweet wet rain has just entered the room. She is becoming more turned on as Fiona traces her body with her hands feeling every scale, gliding over every pink and green variation.

Fiona's eyes dilate with each new pattern of green scales, into soft pink and back into the emerald path around her back. Her wife's back has a pattern looking like a tree with symmetrical branches hugging around the rib cage, waist, a small path up to neck to finally explode into a glorious crown. She whispers, "More stunning than _Hebe_, _L'Estasi di Santa Teresa_ or _Daphne _combined. An artist would be lost in dreams trying to paint your body."

Alaya's glands between her legs are producing human scents and her crown is releasing Silurian smells ... she wonders if Fiona can smell them? If not, it doesn't matter. She can smell Fiona and that is enough, plenty to drink from their think air filling the room. "Your words, as always are wonderful."

With a curious look, Fiona comes around to face Alaya. Fiona closes her eyes, takes a deep breath with her nose as it expands her nostrils. Fiona's eyes pop open darker green and her lips are slightly puffier.

Fiona needs to investigate.

Fiona smiles at her wife and drags a chair over to Alaya's side.

Fiona puts her hand on her wife's shoulder as she steps onto the chair. From this height, she can see Alaya's crown and with shaking hands she touches each ridge. Gliding from the high forehead to the tip, around the back and taking in her wife's scent. "Magnificent".

Alaya emits more human and Silurian aroma.

Fiona gets off the chair and places the chair directly in front of Alaya. Fiona sits down and bends to smell what is between Alaya's legs. She takes a deep breath in, instantly Alaya secretes more.

Fiona stands and moves the chair out of the way. "I only had one glass of wine. Why do I feel drunk?"

"Just like your body gives off scent when you are turned on, so do I."

Fiona takes a big breath in, "I smell honey."

"My human side"

Fiona take a big breath in, "I smell nature?"

"My Silurian side."

"Delicious."

"Thank you."

"Do you smell me?"

"Yes."

"What do I smell like to you?"

"Rain showers on a hot summer day."

"That is nice."

"It is sexy."

Fiona looking into Alaya's eyes, "I know books, science, bodies …. I am turned on completely. I want to be intimate with you … I am unsure of myself. I honestly do not know what to do ..." she looks down ashamed, "I was not brave enough to ask your mothers."

"We have to learn about each other." Pulling up her wife's chin Alaya kisses Fiona's puffy lips.

Fiona she kisses Alaya along her neck and bites down.

Alaya makes a sound that comes deep inside the throat.

"Was that a good sound?"

Alaya nods and smiles.

"So you like to be bitten?"

"Just in particular spots."

'Where?"

"We have a lifetime to find them."

"Challenges, I love a challenge."

"Do you like to be bitten."

"I don't think so. I like to be licked."

Alaya clinches her hands.

Fiona unbounds Alaya's hands. "Did I miss something? I want to know you, all of you."

Alaya slinks her long tongue around her wife's shoulders, around her waist, up her mid-section and flicks a nipple before she slowly slinks it back into her mouth. She tastes love and desire.

Fiona grabs Alaya's arm and quickly finds the chair to sit down.

Alaya immediately comes to her knees and looks into Fiona's eyes. "I am sorry, I did too much. I am sorry. It is how I understand feelings."

Fiona widens her eyes, "What?" As if woken out of a dream, "No. That was amazing, it sent chills down my spine. Your tongue touches me beautifully. Don't ever hold back, please, my beautiful brown eyed Silurian?" Fiona is looking into the deep brown eyes hoping that Alaya understands that she loves her tongue. "I find your tongue extremely, um…. sensual. It pleases me. It was like a satin ribbon wrapping around me."

Alaya instantly stands, picks Fiona off the chair, lays her on the bed and lets her tongue wash over her from head to toe.

Fiona is squirming and reacting as the tongue goes around the neck, around the breast, a nipple, stomach, down her legs and in between. Fiona is moaning, breasts heaving up and down. Fiona starts to grab her own breasts and pulling the nipples. Alaya is secreting again.

Fiona closes her eyes and takes a deep breath in and sits up, pulling Alaya on top of her. "Please Alaya no more teasing. Please Alaya."

Alaya takes her tongue and slithers down between her legs, and her face begins to narrow the gap. Alaya find Fiona's pearl and start to suck all the while the tongue slips into her vagina. Fiona arches her back, her toes curl and her Scottish mouth begs, "Alaya, oh good. That is amazn'. Doont stop, please."

Alaya pulls out her tongue and concentrates on Fiona's clit with just her mouth and tongue. She reaches over and Fiona's thighs wide and Alaya places one finger in Fiona's wet warm vagina, instantly Fiona's vagina pulled Alaya's finger in and clamps down.

Alaya's throat makes a deep clicking sound, Fiona asks, "The sounds you're making are deeper."

Alaya responds, "Um, all good. It just means I am sexually excited."

Fiona pulls Alaya's face up and kisses intensely. Fiona, "Tell me. Please. Show me."

Alaya takes Fiona's right hand and places it on her crown and Fiona's left hand between her legs. "I have two places. The folds of my crown are very intimate and between my legs is similar to you. I just do not have a vagina opening."

Fiona smiling, "Do you receive pleasure the same way I do? With a touch? Do you orgasm?"

"Oh yes, I do orgasm. The same way you do, touch me like I am touching you."

Alaya takes her hand and gently opens the layers of skin to find Fiona's layers. Fiona follows Alaya's hands and feels the location and repeats it between Alaya's thighs. There isn't hair just soft scales like flower petals, overlapping each other. Fiona investigates as Alaya is secreting more delicious perfume. Fiona has reached the final fold, gently pulling it back and finding a sensitive area.

Alaya instantly groans and the clicking sound is getting louder and deeper. Alaya's scales softer here than any other part of her body, Fiona is enjoying feeling them between her fingers. Alaya places her head on Fiona's shoulder and arches her back. Fiona and Alaya are moving their hands in sync with each other, the heart beats are the same, the breathing is matching and the room is full of a perfume mixture. With each breath, Fiona and Alaya become intoxicated.

Alaya is waiting for Fiona gently coaxing her to a plateau. Fiona is climbing Alaya's finger and can feel the pulsations. Alaya takes Fiona's hand on her crown and places it on a small opening, where the scent is coming from. Fiona feels the warmth and plays inside. Alaya groans. Alaya is moving her finger in and out and with her thumb circular movement under fold of skin. Fiona breathes faster and concentrates on her hands on Alaya. Their motions are rhythmic, together, strong and powerful. Fiona's muscles clamp down hard on Alaya's finger. Alaya unlocks the mental barrier and allows Fiona to bring her to climax. Fiona comes hard, long and whispers affections with a combination of Scottish words and stutters. Alaya comes with glorious sounds coming from her throat. The combined heat feeds off each other like sound waves. Over and over again.

Finally, their bodies unclench and collapse. Alaya moves to her side and kisses Fiona tenderly.

Their breaths are heavy, heartbeats pound through their rib cages and they hold hands.

Fiona with a sullen Scottish accent whispers, "At was amazin."

"Your accent is heavy."

"My Scottish accent comes out the less control I have."

"Why? Your accent is wonderful."

"Good. Because when it is just the two of us, I want to let it flow. But only between us."

"A wonderful gift. But you should not.."

Fiona covers Alaya's mouth with a scented finger, "Hush, this is not a debate. This is about our future. My patients need to understand me and respect me. I have worked very hard to get the linguistics down, don't try to convince me otherwise."

Alaya nods and understands, "I do, I will. Please promise me that you won't hold back when we are alone."

"Aye, Ye ur mah loove."

Alaya smiles and teases, "Ah better, I think. Wait. What did you say?"

Fiona gives a fake sad face and teases in her heaviest accent, "Ye better be jokin' ur 'at is th' lest time ye tooch me Silurian."

Alaya smiles devilishly and pulls Fiona close.

"Are ye done, have you run out of steam? I would like another go if ye don't mind."

Alaya joking retorts, "We are just taking a wee break. This is our honeymoon."


	51. Chapter 50 :: Christmas Again

The seventeenth day and a few weeks before Christmas the new couple returned home, change into their workout clothing and make the coffee before the Mothers are up.

An hour later Jenny and Vastra enter the kitchen.

Jenny and Vastra hug her daughters tight, "Welcome home."

Fiona hands over their traditional morning beverages, "Good morning Jenny. Good Morning Vastra."

Mother Jenny tenderly offers, "Fiona, you may call us mother."

Fiona blushes, "Yes, I will try."

Jenny and Vastra both turn to go into the basement as the newly-weds are directly behind.

Alaya responding to Vastra's inquisitive look, "We need to keep fit."

Jenny teases, "Didn't get enough exercise the past few weeks?"

Fiona blushes, "We did a couple rambles in our holiday. It was beautiful."

The sessions have always had a bit of sexual tension in the air, Vastra didn't mind when it comes from Jenny, but from her daughters is a bit daunting. It quickly goes away in hand to hand combat when Alaya attacks which immediately puts Fiona's backside on the basement floor.

Fiona extends her arm to her wife for assistance getting up off the floor, "You are not letting up? Are working hard to knock your wife down?"

"Of course, in fact I will be working you harder. You are my wife and my family has expectations."

Fiona standing shocked, "I see. So before?"

"Our goal was your ability to protect yourself, now you are protecting us." Alaya smiles cunningly, "Unless ... You are a wee lass needing protection."

"Seriously you going to verbally provoke me or train me?"

Alaya smiles, steps back and Vastra explains the attack position Fiona fell victim.

After the Fiona's session which includes her cricket exercises, Vastra and Alaya have hand to hand combat training, which Fiona sits on the steps to watch. Alaya quickly land on her buttocks with Fiona teasing, "Carpe natibus!".

Alaya with frustration holds out her hand as Vastra pulls her upright.

Fiona teases, "You are my wife and my family has expectations, unless ye ur a wee lass?"

Alaya doesn't fall to the basement floor the rest of the session.

Alaya and Fiona transform second floor into a home with the first larger room now a shared office with two desks, shelves, typewriter and a Murphy bed for April. The smaller second bedroom is now the master bedroom. The second floor landing converted into a small sitting area.

Fiona asks Mother Jenny if she may help in Christmas Decorating. Jenny gleefully said yes, finally another human who appreciates the holidays.

Vastra comes out her office in the midst of the two decorating the handrails singing carols. She rolls her eyes, smiles and quickly retreats back into her office leaving the door cracked.

Mother Jenny and Fiona laugh continue to sing jingle bells a little louder.

Jenny and Fiona finish decorating the house with less than stellar voices. They sang so much they need to heal their throats with tea. Now they focus on the Christmas tree.

Jenny sit back threading the popcorn and Fiona is creating a paper train from various colours of sugar paper. They are nearly finished when Alaya comes home from Christmas shopping and notices all the decorations. "How did Mother Vastra respond?" as she kisses Fiona.

Vastra walking down the stairs, "Mother Vastra is pleased the decorations came with a concert. Your mother and your wife have worn out their voices. The nature inside is always annoyed me, but I can overlook every year if the entertainment continues."

Jenny nods and smiles at Vastra.

Fiona looks inside Alaya's bags, "What did you buy?"

"You will find out soon enough." as she takes the wrapped presents out of the shopping bags and places them under the bare Christmas tree with the other presents.

Jenny treads the last popcorn, "Done. Vastra please help in placing these around the tree." Vastra smiles and knows that even though pine needles will be everywhere it is fruitless to argue and helps to decorate the tree.

Fiona hands Alaya the long paper train and weaving in and out between Jenny and Vastra.

Christmas season has officially begun at 13 Paternoster Row.


	52. Chapter 51 :: New Year

The new year rang in with gusto at 13 Paternoster Row. Alaya and Fiona's holiday is over and all fun activities will be a scheduled event.

It seems that the research on the Titanic made such an impact on the Atlantic Mutual Insurance Company that the family business has expanded into corporate research. Instead of being out on the streets it is reading and paperwork. Fiona's shorthand and typing skills have proved not only a benefit but profitable.

13 Paternoster Row now has a flow of people, deliveries, telephone calls and telegrams all hours of the night. A brief discussion was had on hiring household staff, but Fiona and Jenny both nixed that idea.

Jenny, "We are four women and we can handle domestic work, deliveries are easily arranged and messages taken while maintaining our privacy."

Fiona nods in agreement, "We will be responsible for cleaning our own floors and combine for the common areas."

Jenny agrees, "As far as laundry we can hire out, I am sure Alaya and April know of services."

Vastra jokes to Alaya, "The mammals have spoken."

Jenny snaps at Vastra, "Don't mammal me, I might put you on loo duty."

Vastra, "Sorry dear, you are such a temptation to tease."

Alaya is shadowing April at 14 Savile Row three days a week while nights and three days a week she works for the Family Business. She did not struggle to take pride in the Saint Clair Tailor Shop. The detective work is amazing and never dull, but it is dangerous. Now that she has a family Alaya is extra cautious and pays attention to details both in the tailor shop and out sleuthing with her mothers.

Alaya reports are all the same, the Weeping Angels are still keeping an eye on 14 Savile Row. No signs of Weeping Angels anywhere between Leicester Square and Paternoster Row. Therefore, Fiona will stay east of King's College.

Fiona attends classes in the morning, a clerk for the family business in the afternoon and the rest of the time studying except for her weekly cricket playing.

Saturdays Alaya is at the Tailor shop while Fiona studies until afternoon tea either under a tree in Lincoln's Inn Fields or Kings College library. It is a rare occasion for a quiet Saturday evening which Alaya and Fiona take full advantage to hide away in their private second floor room together listening to music, reading or whatever couples do in private.

Sundays, are different. The two couples seldom leave their bedrooms before nine. When they egress it is the drawing-room for a sweet brunch that April made. In between bites everyone would plan out the rest of their Sunday while each flip through newspapers, event fliers or notices. Vastra and Alaya had veto power. Too cold cinema or staying home. Warmer it could lead to a ramble with a picnic lunch. It really does not matter, as long as they were together.

Sunday dinners, traditionally, the most spectacular meal of the week, and it is no exception at 13 Paternoster Row. It is always made by April with assistant from Alaya and Fiona. Vastra's favorite meal was sushi, Jenny's curry, Alaya's Chinese and Fiona's pizza. All easily agree the desserts were amazing and no one could pin down a choice front-runner.

On occasion Louisa and Flora would come for dinner, noted by Vastra the two friends would always visit when an Italian dish was the entrée.

During dessert and tea discussions of the suffragette, wars around the globe and other relevant news would dominate the evening. April was always cautious of letting out spoilers and stifles her enthusiasm with a personal reminder of the Prime Directive. It is decided the Flints, Flint-Saint Clair and Saint Clair women shall remain anonymous politically, but Sunday night discussion were so riveting one could not help the feeling that they need to do more.

Many times, especially when Louisa and Flora visit, Alaya and Fiona would sit on the windows enjoy the banter. It was always better than the cinema and it was free.

Alaya and Fiona would give their good nights always around nine, make sure the second floor Murphy Bed is open and with clean sheets for April.

Mondays are the most difficult with the alarm going on at five-thirty. Alaya and Fiona want to remain in their sleeping embrace. It is Alaya who makes the first move. If Fiona would not get up with soft encouragement, Alaya starts tickling Fiona's toes with her tongue, it always gets her up.

Basement sessions until seven, breakfast, showers and everyone's week begins.

Alaya and Fiona ride their bikes, west. First stop King's college, a quick hug goodbye and Alaya continues on to Savile Row.

Fiona received a special gift before her term began, it was a bicycle bell. "This bell is specially made for Silurian hearing and tongue sensations." Fiona blushes which immediately registered in Alaya as to her possible suggestive comment and blushed herself. "Fiona, pay attention," as Alaya tries to push the thought aside for a more proper time. "As I was saying, this bell will be heard, well honestly felt, within a two-mile radius. If there is trouble, ring as much as possible. I will come find you."

Fiona is enjoying being back in a classroom, but this last per-clinical term is extreme memorization. It is more like shoving a paper into a needle eye versus pouring water into a pitcher. No matter how much she studies when she gets into the classroom she feels like she her studying is never enough.

At the beginning of the term the lecture halls were full, but as the weather warms and spring peeks through the lecture halls there more empty seats than students.

Fiona is glad that she did not feel obligated to make friends at first, but now it would be good to join a study group. Fiona took it upon herself to make a flier announcing a study group for those concentrating in medicine. Fiona set a time and reserved a room in Maughan Library.

Fiona gets to the reserved room early. Moments later over fourteen of her classmates arrived. Immediately they divide into smaller study groups of five and each group went off on their own. The remaining classmates, to no surprise to those remaining, were all women. Instantly all the women felt at ease and straightaway began to study.

Schedules were synced and the study group would get together directly after lectures for one hour to go over notes and further discussion. This is the moment that Fiona decided to put cricket on hold temporarily to focus more on her studies, family business responsibilities and being a non-traditional wife to her half-Silurian. She has no regrets, but she still carries her cricket back, in case.

Late spring and the Sun has finally won against the London fog. Final exams are lurking weeks away. Fiona says goodbye to her study group to retrieve her bicycle and sees a weeping angel next to the bike rack.


	53. Chapter 52 :: They Found Me

Fiona slowly backs up her bicycle, ringing her bell and when there are more students around the bike rack she peddles home as fast as possible. She decides to take the most populous route and quickly heads south-west to Victoria Embankment via Temple Place. She turns left on Temple Place a Weeping Angel is in her path.

Fiona adjusts decides to cut through the gardens, all she wants to do it get home trying to keep up speed and eye contact. As she peddles faster and faster she is ringing the bell. Fiona is aggressively passing through bushes, as the plan is to get to the crowded area of the gardens. She needs a crowd to keep the angels still.

As she continues to ring the bell and peddle her bike luck is not on her side. The sun hides behind rain clouds and it begins to rain. "Oh god, oh god …"

Fiona pedals into the middle of the gardens and has to dismount immediately. Surrounded. Not a pair of human eyes are to her rescue, the rain has run everyone off, what remains are weeping angels in a circle surrounding Fiona ringing her bicycle bell.. She stands alone, "Please find me, Alaya … someone."

Fiona doesn't dare to blink but her vision is getting blurry as the rain pours down on her and films up her glasses. She takes her hand off the bicycle bell and reaches for cricket bat and starts swinging. She stands as Vastra taught her, "I am not going away. You can't send me back further!"

With each blink the angels come closer and she swings hard breaking the arm off a statue, finger or hand. "Ha! I can hit fours all day."

From the left her she hears Vastra, "Behind you."

Instantly Fiona turns around and aims for a six knocking off the head of the statue. It instantly crumbles into dust.

Fiona looks around all the statues are still. "Thank you."

"I am sorry dear, it looks like they found you. I can keep an eye out for you. Would you like any other assistance?"

"You keep an eye and I will swing." Fiona walks around decapitating one statue after another making small wet sand piles until there isn't a Weeping Angel left in view. She look at Vastra, "Thank you Mother Vastra. I am grateful." Fiona bends over and catches her breath. "What were you saying that a cricket bat isn't a proper weapon?"

"I will add it to our arsenal."

Voices are heard coming from Fleet Street, "Fiona! Fiona!"

Fiona yells, "We are here!"

April, Jenny and Alaya emerge. A wet Fiona stands there in the middle of the garden surrounded by tiny white sand dunes, breathing heavy but smiling.

Alaya running closer, "What happened."

Vastra looking around, "Weeping Angels."

The newcomers are anxious and start to look around for any sign of a statue.

Vastra gleefully brags, "Fiona with her trusty cricket bat smacked them into sand."

Fiona starts to pick up her bicycle and notices her left shoelace is untied. She kneels on one leg, placing her cricket bat against her left ankle and ties her shoe.

At that very moment Vastra describes to April, Jenny and Alaya what happened. It was just a moment, but quickly Vastra turns to look back to Fiona.

In those few seconds over fifty angels circumventing around the bent over Fiona.

Vastra calmly bur firmly gives instructions, "Fiona, do not stand up. Just stay still. Everyone remain calm."

Fiona knows to obey, Vastra doesn't tease when it comes to important matters. Fiona keeps her head focused on tying the shoe as she tries to look behind herself, to the left, to the right and glances forward. It looks like a forest of statues.

Fiona screams, "Oh god! I am scared! I don't want to leave."

Vastra with opened eyes concentrating on keeping contents of the garden still. "We are here. we are watching. There is no more angel movement. Alaya, your mother, Jenny and I will keep a lock on the area."

Alaya tenderly, "Fiona. I am here"

Fiona crying, "Alaya. We need to be together. I don't care where."

Alaya looking to her human mother for perfect words, "We will figure something out."

Alaya asking her Silurian mother, "What did she do again?"

"Swung her cricket bat decapitating them into the small piles."

Fiona is fighting back tears, her voice is cracking. "If I leave, know I love you all. I will miss you Alaya."

Vastra trying to bring Fiona back to the present, "Where is your cricket bat?"

"Right next to me."

"Can you move it?"

"Not fully, I can make an up …." Silence.

"Fiona!" Alaya yells in panic.

"I am here, just give me a moment."

Vastra anxious for a solution, "What is it?"

"My stance."

Vastra hoping, "What about it dear."

"It is my beginning stance."

"Oh, I see."

Jenny comes to her daughter's side, "Spoilers?"

Vastra now smiling, "Possibly"

Fiona is making attempts to calm her fears, "I need my breath and all my energy."

Vastra nods, "You have the courage of a thousand Silurians welding a cricket bat."

Vastra without moving her eyes or head speaks to the other women, "When I say go, you will close your eyes."

April protests. Vastra directly to April, "I am sorry my friend, but you are going to have to close your eyes. I have a hunch that our Fiona will fight. But she can't fight unless we close our eyes."

Fiona breaths are fast and deep, "Alaya?"

"Yes Fiona."

"Thank you for everything. I love you. Vastra, on the count of three?"

The pouring rain in coming down harder. Fiona doesn't mind. She is just going to do the same routine she practised every day, she knows it by heart.

Vastra starts the count, "One"

Fiona whips the cricket bat up knocking down the first statue alien. April, Alaya and Vastra watch as with each swing April and Fiona's greatest enemy matter is nothing more than granules of sand.

Vastra continues, "Two"

Fiona swings to the left and back down the same low position. She begins to count to ten.

When Fiona reaches the number nine Vastra, "Three." April, Alaya and Vastra all close their eyes. They hear cricket bat instantly make contact and grunts of Fiona with each swing.

Fiona whips it upward and swings to the right. A quick swing to the left and right and back into the same low position. Fiona continues through the same routine for what seemed forty-five minutes. The Angels kept coming while Fiona maintained her routine swinging to the right and to the left. She ends in a standing motion with weight on her right foot. She swings her whole body left and ends in an act of genuflection with the cricket bat upright parallel to her bended knee. She see that there are no more statues to eliminate.

Fiona bends down to pick up her bicycle, "I believe I am done."

April, Alaya and Vastra all open their eyes and see wet grass covered in white dust.

Alaya running to her wife, "That's my wee lass."

"I would like some tea and possibly a sweet."

"I believed you earned it." They kiss and start walking their way home.

Vastra stops her daughters movement, "It seems that there is one remaining."

Fiona turns around. Standing right where she took her stand a single Weeping Angel covering its face. Fiona, with cricket bat in hand, runs towards the weeping angel with a high swing.

Fiona is a foot away from the down swing to pulverize this statue, she hesitates.

Alaya asks, 'What's wrong."

"Wait."

April pleads, "No just swing it hard, please Fiona."

"Everyone close their eyes."

Alaya and April, "No!"

"Please just close them."

Vastra, Jenny, Alaya and April all close their eyes.

Fiona walks around the statue, looking it up and down. Fiona takes a few steps back and blinks. The statue remains still and no other appear.

Fiona walks up to the statue and speaks in the softest whisper, "You want send me back to the past?"

Fiona blinks the statute has not move it's stance.

"How many years?"

Fina blinks, the statues hand fingers are both spread.

Fiona blinks, the statue's only one hand closed while the other spread fingers.

"Fifteen years?"

Fiona blinks and the statue is back into hiding behind closed hands.

In anger and whispers Fiona speaks to this Weeping Angel, "I can defeat you. You know that. I can swing this cricket bat all day. Look around, your friends are dust. Leave me alone and I will leave you alone. I know that I can change the future, but if can send me back 100 years I will write, record and pass information in many forms. I do not lose my intelligence, I just have to live out my life without my wife and my family. If I do that, there isn't any time frame you can send me back that I will not find a way to write everything. I will carve in caves if I must, but I will take all those years to make your lives miserable."

Fiona blinks and the statue has not changed position.

Walking around the statue, she teases, "But you had opportunity. Is it possible that you can't send me back? You took my life away before, you can't. What do you want?"

Fiona blinks and the weeping angel is pointing to my bicycle.

"My books?"

Fiona blinks.

The statue's hands are covering its face.

Fiona ran back to her bicycle, picks up her bag, kisses her wife and runs back to drop it at the feet of the Weeping Angel.

Fiona open the bag and reads the first book title in a whisper, "_The principles and practice of medicine : designed for the use of practitioners and students of medicine_ by Osler and McCrae." Blink.

The statue is still.

She reads the next, "_Logic, deductive and inductive_ by Grier."

Blink.

The statue offers no sign.

"_The chemical basis of life_, by Fraser-Harris:

Blink.

The statue hands do not move from its face.

Fiona smiles, "_The Book of the home. an encyclopaedia of all matters relating to the house and household management_ by Davidson."

Blink.

The statue hands have not moved.

Fiona whispering, "I didn't think so. How about _Experimental engineering_ by Pullen"

Blink.

The statue one hand it covering the face while the other is pointing to the book in Alaya's hands.

"OK, I will put that book aside and continue. Ah something fun, _Cuculain : an Epic_ by O'Grady"

Blink.

The statue both hands cover its face.

Whispering to the stone, "What would have against Gaelic stories? How about the _Study of the spectroscopic binary alpha Andromedae_ by Wylie"

Blink.

The statue one hand it covering the face while the other is pointing to the book in Alaya's hands.

"OK, put that aside also. This is the last one, _Sketch of the Analytical Engine Invented_ by Babbage"

Blink.

The statue one hand it covering the face while the other is pointing to the book in Alaya's hands.

Fiona loudly asks the family a feet away, "What do these books have in common: _Experimental engineering, _Study of the spectroscopic binary alpha Andromedae and _Sketch of the Analytical Engine Invented?___"

April keeping her eyes closed and instantly comments, "AI, computers and biomimetics ."

Vastra in a surprised voice, "In our London?"

April offers a simple response, "Artificial Intelligence, electronic computing and micro health solutions through science. But it won't happen for another eighty years for any practical discovery."

Fiona looks to the statue and blinks.

The statue one hand it covering the face while the other is pointing to April.

Fiona whispers an offer, "What if I promise to stop studying those topics for fifteen years? Wouldn't that be the same as putting me in the past fifteen years?"

Blink.

The statue both hands cover its face.

"Agreed. Now what do I get in return?"

Fiona blinks and instead of a hand or two covering its face the statue's face is sitting two inches from her nose in the middle of a scream. Fiona jumps back. It scared her so much she got angry. She whispers with anger into the statue's carved ear, "You know I can defeat you, you know I am make your lives miserable, I know key elements of future events. What if I stopped the Titanic from sailing? What if I stop Hitler? What if I warn the States of Pearl Harbor? Keep Columbus from landing? Save JFK? Rip down Luther's Ninety-Five Theses? Save Dr. King? Stop nine-eleven? Send me anywhere I will change history." She takes a deep breath.

Fiona continues, "No matter what time you plop me down, I can do more damage to your species than you can do to my life. I can only imagine that the universe is watching and will hold us accountable for whatever transpires today. So I repeat, what do I get for my silence, controlled education and sacrifice?"

Blink.

The statue one hand it covering the face while the other is pointing to April.

Fiona look to her Mother and back to the statue with a whisper, "Can you put her back?"

Blink.

The statue both hands cover its face.

"Can you put back with her original age?"

Blink.

The statue both hands cover its face.

"When?"

Blink.

The statue one hand it covering the face while the other is pointing to April.

Fiona looks to her mother and there are angels standing by April. One is holding a box in front of its face, another is holding April's large carpet-bag over its face and three others are just standing nearby covering their face with their hands.

"Now? Wait till I say goodbye?"

Blink.

The statue both hands cover its face.

Fiona runs over to her mother and grabs her tight. "Don't be scared, you can open your eyes. Be courageous."

April opens her eyes and notices her Fiona is tearing up and the angels with her belongings. "What is going on?"

"They are sending you forward."

"No, I am here. You are here. My life is here."

"No, your life was stolen. You will go forward at the exact location, age and with your technology. But without me."

April shakes her head, "No, I can't leave." as she bring her daughter close.

"For whatever reason, this is my time, our London. It is not yours. Go home to Father."

Vastra walks to her friend, "I am afraid our Fiona is correct. She has been negotiating. She has made sacrifices and in return the weeping angels will sacrifice."

"When do I go?"

Fiona takes the carpet-bag and the box and hand them to her mother. "You leave immediately, I love you."

"I love you too."

Alaya, Vastra and Jenny all close their eyes. Fiona takes one look into her mother's eyes and blinks.

April is gone and five piles of wet sand are in her place.

Fiona runs back and faces the weeping angel negotiator.

Fiona in her strongest Scottish accent, "The universe will let me know somehow if the deal is done. I want ye to leave me, me family and me family future generations alone. My family tree is off-limits from all weeping angel transactions. Agreed?"

Blink.

The statue one hand it covering the face while the other is pointing to Fiona's chest.

Fiona humbly responds, "I will do my human best to keep my end of the bargain. I assume the weeping angels will be watching. Just watch from a distance, you guys are creepy."

Blink.

The statue both hands cover its face.

Fiona nods, "Thank you."

Blink.

The garden is empty except extremely wet piles of sand, Fiona, Alaya, Jenny and Vastra. "It is safe."

Fiona just stands there for a moment and drops to her knees. Fiona lets the rain wash over her, allows herself to cry and rage to come from her chest. Alaya runs over and scoops Fiona up and holds her close. Fiona puts her arms around her wife's neck and scream into her chest. Alaya just holds her tight. "Mother Vastra, we need a taxi … but I didn't bring any notes."

Jenny answers as her heart breaks to see her family hurting, "I have enough to get us home."

Alaya carries Fiona into 13 Paternoster Row and whispers, "We are home."

Fiona doesn't move, "Thank you dear. I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Did we win or lose today?" Fiona peeks up to her wife and her wife's mothers.

Alaya looks to her mothers for words.

Vastra offers a smile, "My dear you were the greatest of diplomats. If you are looking for honesty, as I suspect you are, you neither succeeded or failed. You fought for your life, family and our future. That is very good terms."

Jenny touches Fiona's cheek, "We are grateful to have our little family intact."

Alaya pleads, "Let me get you to bed." and carries Fiona all the way up to their small bedroom on the second floor.

Vastra turns to Jenny, "April is back to her time, our Fiona saved us today. We must insure her future."

Jenny helping Vastra take off layers of wet clothing, "Yes, I agree. Any ideas?"

Vastra opens a drawer and pulls out an open package, "Well I have been given a gift on our daughter's wedding day." She hands it to Jenny.

Jenny flips through it with it with eyes wide open, Vastra adds "We will discuss this with the girls at a later time. For now a hot bath would be most welcome. We have a journal to read tonight."

Jenny and Vastra retire to their suite and look forward to a relaxing and quiet evening, at least they hope.

* * *

**END OF BOOK ONE**


End file.
